Mit dem Rücken zur Wand
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Immer mehr Handelsschiffe der Royal Navy verschwinden spurlos. Das Werk des Halunken Sparrow? Oder steckt doch etwas ganz anderes hinter der Sache? Commodore Norrington bleibt nicht viel Zeit, die Wahrheit herauszufinden...Kapitel 5 online :) r
1. Prolog

**A/N:** Halli hallo ihr Lieben :) Ich melde mich nach mehrwöchiger Pause im FF-Geschäft zurück und zwar mit meiner ersten „Fluch der Karibik"Fanfiction. Habt bitte ein wenig Nachsicht, ich versuche erst noch, in diesem Genre Fuß (oder Huf?) zu fassen. Würde mich wirklich wahnsinnig über Reviews und Kommentare freuen und hoffe, ihr könnt halbwegs etwas mit dem anfangen, das ich hier fabriziere.

**Disclaimer:** Hm...bei wem liegen eigentlich so genau die Rechte? Bei Disney, oder? Na wie dem auch sei, nichts gehört mir :)

**Achtung:** Noch recht kurz, weil Prolog. Werde aber nach Besserung streben!

**.:.-x-.:.**

**Mit dem Rücken zur Wand **

Prolog

Die See lag ruhig und unendlich weit vor ihnen. Wie ein einziger türkisblauer Teppich umwogte das klare Meereswasser die _Longevity_, eines der größten Schiffe der Handelsmarine, das sich auf der Rückreise nach Port Royal befand, nachdem es den langen Weg bis nach England zurückgelegt hatte. Die Segel des Dreimasters blähten sich im angenehmen Wind auf, wölbten sich auf Drängen der Brise hin weit nach außen.

Captain Triggs war soweit zufrieden. Sie machten schnelle Fahrt trotz des voll beladenen Schiffes und bislang war ihnen noch kein verdammter Pirat in die Quere gekommen. Aber von einer guten Reise konnte man erst dann sprechen, wenn man das Gebiet des Karibischen Meers ohne einen Überfall oder dergleichen durchfahren hatte. Aber zumindest bisher konnte er guter Dinge sein. Als er an diesem frühen Morgen das Deck betrat und seine schweren Lederstiefel jeden seiner Schritte auf den ordentlich geschrubbten Planken verriet, schien es noch so, als sollte alles wie geplant ablaufen. Die Bermuda-Inseln, die nördlich von ihnen lagen, würden sie am Abend um gute hundert Seemeilen passiert haben. Nur wenig mehr als eine Woche und die Longevity würde im heimischen Hafen anlegen. Das Geschrei der Möwen würde in der salzigen Luft um Meilen voraushallen und die Heimkehrenden bereits begrüßen, wenn sie von Land aus noch ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont waren.

„Das Meer liegt still...ein wenig **zu** still, wenn Ihr mich fragt, Captain."Diese Worte stammten von Dilbert Morris, einem Burschen von vielleicht sechzehn Jahren, der erst vor wenigen Monaten bei der Handelsmarine als Matrose angeheuert hatte und dessen mit Sommersprossen übersäter Körper sowie das feuerrote Haar unweigerlich dessen irische Herkunft verrieten. Seine Stimme war schrecklich laut und schief, sodass man den Eindruck bekommen konnte, dass der Junge nie aus seinen Stimmbruch kommen würde. Aber seine stechend grünen Augen waren stets wach und aufmerksam, verrieten Intelligenz hinter der Fassade eines ungelenken ärmlichen Jungen. Trotzdem würde er als Ire nie wirklich überzeugend Königstreue beweisen können. Genauso gut hätte man ein Schaf als König unter den Wölfen ernennen können. Einzig das kleine bisschen Geld, das er hier verdiente, hatte ihn zur Royal Navy gelockt und alles aufgeben lassen, was er einst seine Heimat genannt hatte. Die natürliche Abneigung gegen Engländer würde er mit Sicherheit bewahren.

„Morris, ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dich gefragt _zu haben_. Überlass solche Dinge lieber den Offizieren und Steuermännern, denn die haben genügend und vor allen Dingen **mehr** Erfahrung auf See als du jemals erlangen wirst, wenn du nicht lernst, zur rechten Zeit Stillschweigen zu üben.", entgegnete Triggs mit überheblicher Stimme und warf dem Matrosen einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als dieser in Versuchung geriet, trotz des allzu deutlichen Hinweises erneut ungefragt das Wort zu erheben. „Aye, Captain", murmelte Morris kleinlaut und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, die ihm eigentlich zugeteilt war – das Überprüfen der Segel und, wenn dies bei ruhigem Wind wie diesem nicht vonnöten war, diverse Arbeiten in der Kombüse.

Der Captain defilierte gemächlich entlang der Reling, warf ab und an einen flüchtigen Blick zum Himmel, der sich an diesem Morgen als besonders wolkenlos erwies, und prüfte sicherheitshalber den Kurs. Alles verlief in geordneten Bahnen. Zwar mochte der Alltag auf hoher See größtenteils recht ermüdend sein, vor allen Dingen an so verdächtig ruhigen Tagen wie diesen, dennoch liebte Triggs seine Arbeit zu Diensten Ihrer Majestät. Und dass Burschen wie Morris, die noch ganz grün hinter den Ohren waren, Unheil wittern wollten, nur weil alles so verlief wie es auch verlaufen sollte, hielt Triggs schlichtweg für Seemannsgarn. Burschen wie er gingen mit der Illusion von Abenteuer und Matrosenromantik auf See, doch dann traf sie die erschütternde Wirklichkeit, die aus nichts anderem bestand als harter rauer Arbeit und einem Hungerlohn, der gerade einmal dazu reichte, den eigenen Bauch zu stopfen.

„Wir kommen bald an die Grenze...", hörte er plötzlich eine dieser nutzlosen Seeratten munkeln, die den lieben langen Tag nichts besseres zu tun haben schien als die Arbeit zu vernachlässigen. Man musste nicht im Besitz hoher Intelligenz sein, um als Schiffsjunge anzuheuern – selbst bei der noblen Royal Navy nicht. Es genügte nur, ordentlich zupacken zu können. Wenn diese Faulpelze wenigstens die Muße hätten, den kleinen Finger krumm zu machen, würde sich Triggs nicht einmal ihres Geplänkels wegen beschweren, doch tatenlos konnte er eine solche Trägheit an Bord der Longevity, die unter **seinem** Befehl segelte, nicht länger ertragen.

„Ich verlange wahrhaft nicht viel von Eurer Seite, _Jeremy Alvin Preston_, noch ein Grund, warum Ihr mich nicht zusätzlich zur Weißglut bringen müsst, indem Ihr tollkühne Geschichten erzählt, die Euch nicht einmal ein achtjähriger Junge abkaufen würde!", herrschte der Captain den Matrosen an, dessen graues Haar nur an den viel zu langen Koteletten und am Hinterkopf erkennbar war, denn auf der restlichen Kopfhaut blitzte nichts anderes als eine Glatze auf.

„Entschuldigt, Captain, aber ich erzähle keinesfalls Lügenmär, wenn ich von dem unheimlichen Bermudanebel spreche...", Preston traute sich gerade mal, die Worte in geheimnisvollem Flüsterton zu verkünden, als lauschte ihm eine mysteriöse Übermacht in jenem Augenblick. „Schluss, Preston, oder ich kürze Euch den Lohn und...", keifte Triggs los, dessen Gemüt wahrlich nicht viel bedurfte, um außer Kontrolle zu geraten.

Der ergraute Seewolf aber ließ sich hiervon nicht abschrecken und begann seinen Kumpanen, die sich wissbegierig um ihn scharten, das zu erzählen, was ihm vor kurzen zu Ohren gekommen war: „Man sagt, diese Gegend hier sei verflucht! Vor über zwanzig Jahren soll hier ein Captain mit seiner Crew verunglückt sein, weil er trotz Nebel und schlechter Witterung den Kurs halten wollte. Man sagt, dass der erste Maat den Captain noch gewarnt haben soll, aber der hat sich nicht reinreden lassen, weil er wusste, dass dies seine letzte Fahrt sein würde. Die Royal Navy hatte ihn für zu alt befunden, um Handelsschiffe unter sein Kommando zu stellen. Der Captain wollte also die Fracht trotz des Sturmes sicher in den heimischen Hafen bringen, um zu beweisen, was er drauf hatte. Aber..."

„Preston, ich wiederhole mich ungern...", fauchte Triggs, dem diese Respektlosigkeit sichtlich an die Nieren ging. „...das Schiff ging in der Bucht vor den Bermudas unter, mit dem Captain starben über dreißig Seelen in den Fluten. Auf seiner Seele liegt nun ein Fluch, sagt man. Er wird bis zum Ende aller Tage alle Handelsschiffe der Royal Navy verunglücken lassen, die es auch nur wagen, in sein Gebiet zu segeln...und in dieses fahren wir geradewegs...", endete Preston mit mysteriöser Stimme.

„Erzählt diese wundersame Geschichte Commodore Norrington, wenn wir in Port Royal ankommen. Glaubt mir, Ihr werdet ihn mit diesem Schabernack gewiss nicht zum Lachen bringen und zum letzten Mal auf See gewesen sein!", spottete Captain Triggs und wandte sich wutschnaubend von der trägen Besatzung ab, die ihn nur besorgt nachsah. Einen hörte Triggs noch rufen: „Captain, es stimmt aber, was er sagt. Ich habe schon von 2 oder mehr Schiffen gehört, die in dieser Region verschwunden sind...wir sollten das Schicksal nicht herausfordern..."

„**Ihr** solltet **mich** besser nicht herausfordern!", polterte Triggs zurück, „Welch einfältige Narren, mit denen ich auf See fahren musste...ich werde nach der Ankunft in Port Royal einen Antrag auf Strafversetzung für diese faulen Hunde stellen...die werden sich noch wundern...glauben wohl, mir auf der Nase herumtanzen zu können..."

Ja, Captain Triggs war nicht gerade das Musterbeispiel eines vorbildlichen Offiziers der Königlichen Marine, aber er erfüllte seinen Sold, Handelsschiffe sicher von einem Hafen in den nächsten zu führen und daher störte sich niemand so recht an seiner exzentrischen Art.

Er wollte in seiner Schimpftirade fortfahren, als ein seltsam dumpfes Geräusch ihn aus seinem zornigen Redeschwall hinausriss. Es war, als fiele Stoff in sich zusammen, als würfe man Leinentücher aus großer Höhe aufeinander. Nun, ähnlich bildlich hätte sich erklären lassen, dass die Segel erschlafften, weil die angenehme Brise, die ihnen bereits den gesamten Morgen über um die Nase wehte, urplötzlich zum Erliegen gekommen war und die Segel schlaff wie einfache Bettlaken herabhängen ließ.

„Was zum?!", stieß Captain Triggs irritiert aus, als er die großen weißen Segel wie stumme Gespenster starr am Mast liegen sah. „Zieht die Taue straffer!", rief er in seiner aufkommenden Verwirrung aus, doch Preston und die anderen Seeleute sahen ihn nur verwundert an. „Captain, wenn wir die Taue straffer ziehen, reißen sie...es ist vollkommen _windstill_!", sagte einer, den sie nur Tackle nannten, dessen richtiger Name dem Captain in jener Situation aber nicht einfallen wollte. Triggs sah zum Himmel auf und leckte sich nervös die Lippen. So eine abrupte Windstille konnte doch nur im Auge eines Sturmes eintreten, nicht aber mir nichts dir nichts bei normaler Fahrt und wolkenlosem Himmel. Bevor Triggs auch nur in Versuchung geraten konnte, sich das Geschehene auf rationale Weise zu erklären, rief Morris fuchsteufelswild aus: „Captain, Captain, seht Euch das an!"

Triggs Kinnlade schien ins Bodenlose zu fallen.

Wo der Himmel zuvor noch klar und nahezu makellos in seinem strahlenden Blau mit dem sauberen Wasser wetteiferte, legte sich ein dichter grauer Nebel über die Wasseroberfläche, rollte in lautlosen Wogen auf den Bug des Schiffes zu, um die Longevity bald gänzlich zu verschlingen.

„Wie...wie ist das möglich?", murmelte Triggs, unfähig, seiner unruhigen Crew auch nur einfachste Befehle zu erteilen, seine Mundhöhle war völlig ausgetrocknet, die Stimme ein heiseres Krächzen.

„Preston hat Recht gehabt! Die Gegend ist verflucht! Wir werden alle dafür büßen müssen, hierher gesegelt zu sein!", plärrte ein junger Matrose hysterisch. „Wir müssen wenden!", stimmte ein weiterer zu, „Solange wir noch können!" Zustimmendes Raunen ging durch die Crew, die sich mittlerweile fast vollständig an Deck eingefunden hatte. „An was für abergläubigen Schwachköpfe bin ich denn hier geraten? Ein Kurswechsel würde einen Zeitverlust von knapp einer Woche bedeuten! Und was soll ich dem Commodore vortragen, wenn die Hälfte der Fracht verdorben ist, weil ihr euch vor einer lächerlichen Spukgeschichte fürchtet?!", entgegnete der Captain und bemühte sich, ausgeglichen und ruhig zu klingen. „Besser verdirbt die Hälfte der Fracht, als dass dieses Schiff überhaupt nicht mehr am Hafen von Port Royal anlegt!", wagte es eine tapfere Seele den Captain anzubrüllen.

Dieser konnte sich vor unbändiger Wut und gleichzeitiger Furcht vor dem plötzlichen Nebel kaum zu einer vernünftigen Tonlage seiner Stimme durchringen.

„Wir werden **nicht** umkehren. Ihr seid eine Schande für die Royal Navy! Allesamt, die ihr an eurem aberwitzigen Aberglauben festhaltet!"Triggs wollte in seinem Zorn fortfahren, als Preston sich ihm entgegenstellte: „Woher stammt Eurer Meinung nach der plötzliche Nebel, Captain? Und wie konnte der Wind so unverhofft verkommen? Erklärt es mir, dann werde ich Eurem Ersuch, weiterzusegeln, nachkommen..."Triggs Mundwinkel arbeiteten wild, zuckten und schnitten unwillkürlich Grimassen. „Denkt hier jeder so?", fauchte er mit dem letzten bisschen Autorität, das er aufbringen konnte. Furchterfülltes und zögerliches Nicken machte die Runde. Dann ging Preston ans Äußerste und zog das Schwert an seinem Gürtel, hielt es dem Captain dicht ans Kinn, dessen Augen ungläubig geweitet waren

„Das nennt man Meuterei, ihr elenden Nichtsnutze!", zischte Triggs und Preston, der gut einen halben Kopf größer war als er selbst, sah abschätzend zu ihm hinab. „Dafür werdet ihr vor ein Gericht gestellt und dann gnade euch Gott!", fuhr Triggs fort, machte aber einige vorsichtige Schritte rückwärts. „Ich nenne so was Überlebenstrieb, Captain. Ihr werdet mir noch dankbar dafür sein! Geht über Stag!", rief Preston dann und starrte mit blitzenden Augen in die kreidebleichen Gesichter der Besatzung. Selbst der erste Maat stand völlig neben sich, ein Phantom seiner selbst.

Als das Steuerrad der Longevity hart backbord gedreht wurde, gab der Rumpf ein dumpfes Poltern von sich. Die Fahrtgeschwindigkeit, die sie bei vollem Wind zuvor gehabt hatten, reichte kaum aus, um die nötige Kraft aufzuwenden und das Schiff bei dieser absoluten Windstille zu wenden. „Da seht ihr es, es ist ohnehin zu spät!", schrie Triggs fast triumphierend aus. Dass er wenig Durchsetzungsvermögen hatte, war der Navy schon immer bekannt gewesen, doch nie hatte sich dieser Umstand als so verhängnisvoll erwiesen wie an jenem Morgen. Die Witterung, die sich so plötzlich zu ihren Ungunsten verändert hatte, machte die Besatzung nervös, sodass sie allein durch ihre paranoiden Ängste Geistergeschichten wahr werden lassen konnten.

Wieder drang ein Poltern an die Ohren der Crew, die im dichten Nebel, der sie nun einschloss, kaum die Hände vor Augen erkennen konnte. „Was ist das? Was geht hier vor? Wir wenden nicht mehr...", stammelte Morris mit zittriger Stimme.

„Weil wir mit dem Kiel gegen irgendetwas prallen... . Hart steuerbord, wir reißen uns sonst den ganzen Kiel auf!", plärrte Preston, der am ganzen Leib zitterte. Die Longevity knarrte bedrohlich, gab für nervenzermürbende Sekunden ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen von sich, bis sie völlig verstummte.

Die Matrosen und Schiffsjungen, die sich die Ohren zuhielten und teilweise sogar flach auf dem Deck ausgestreckt lagen, nahmen zögerlich die Hände von den Ohren und blinzelten einander unsicher an. „Da seht ihr, was ihr von dem Wendemanöver habt...rein gar nichts...sobald wir in Port Royal ankommen, werde ich...", rief Triggs aus, in dessen Herzen blinde Wut den Platz der Angst eingenommen hatte. Doch viel weiter kam er nicht, denn Donner grollte plötzlich durch die Stille, ließ alle zusammenfahren und verschluckte jedes andere Geräusch, das es gewagt hatte, neben ihm zu existieren.

Das letzte, was die Crew der Longevity sah, bevor der monströse Dreimaster von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde, war ein greller, leuchtender Blitz, der den Horizont, der nunmehr in Nebelschleier gehüllt war, mit der Kraft von hundert Leuchtfeuern verschwinden ließ.

Zwölf Tage später, am Morgen des sechzehnten Aprils im Jahre 1718, wurde die Longevity in Port Royal als verschollen gemeldet. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurden bereits fünf andere Schiffe der Handelsmarine vermisst. Und für Commodore James Norrington sollte eine lange und harte Zeit anbrechen... .

**.:.-x-.:. **

_Tadaaa...das war mein Prolog. Im Laufe der Geschichte werden wir natürlich auf alte Bekannte wie Jack Sparrow, pardon, **Captain** Jack Sparrow als auch Will und Liz treffen...lasst euch überraschen. Ich versuche, im 10-Tage Rhythmus ein Update machen zu können, sodass der Termin für Kapitel 1 auf den 20.10. fallen würde. (yay me, ich kann rechnen!) Ich würde mich wirklich riesig über Feedback freuen :)_


	2. 1 Verhängnisvolle Hutliebe

**A/N:** Zunächst einmal – wow! Ich bin sprachlos wegen der zahlreichen Reviews, die ihr mir habt zukommen lassen! Damit hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet, vielen lieben Dank! Kommentare zu euren lieben Reviews findet ihr am Ende dieses Kapitels, das ich nun, nachdem ich den halben Vormittag damit zubrachte, Maiskörner auf ein Blatt Papier zu kleben (fragt nicht nach – ich sag nur: Biologie und ihre Tücken), endlich hoch laden kann. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir was da :)

**Disclaimer:** So ziemlich alles gehört Disney, so ziemlich nichts mir.

**Achtung:** Erster Auftritt von Captain Jack Sparrow :) Enjoy!

**.:.-x-.:.**

**Kapitel 1: Verhängnisvolle Hutliebe**

Eigentlich war Captain Jack Sparrow nicht sonderlich wohl zumute, mit der Pearl bei Tage in einem Hafen anzulegen, in dem man sein Schiff ohne weiteres als Piratenschiff ausmachen konnte. Aber der rar werdende Proviant hatte ihn zu diesem Schritt gezwungen. Das Gejammer der Crew nach frischem Obst und nem ordentlichen Braten hatte er lange geduldig ignoriert, aber als letztlich der Rum zur Neige ging und Jack keinesfalls unter derartig widrigen Umständen weitersegeln konnte, hatten sie sich zum nächstbesten Hafen aufgemacht. Port Maria war weniger übel, als Jack vermutet hätte. Nicht einmal halb so viele Uniformträger spazierten entlang des Piers als er befürchtet hatte. Trotzdem war Vorsicht oberstes Gebot. „Wie denkst du sollen wir vorgehen, Captain?", fragte Gibbs, dessen Halstuch leicht im Wind aufflatterte und mit Sicherheit davon geflogen wäre, hätte er es nicht doppelt und dreifach unter dem Kinn verknotet.

„Brauchst du eine Gebrauchsanweisung für Piraterie, Gibbs?", murrte Jack, der sich stirnrunzelnd zu seinem ersten Maat umgewandt hatte und ihn durchdringend musterte. „Du warst es, der am lautesten von allen gejammert hat, demzufolge wirst auch **du** derjenige sein, der sich um die Besorgungen kümmert, klar soweit?"

Jack kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und erkundete durch einige genaue Blicke durch das bereits leicht gesplitterte Fernrohr die genauere Hafenumgebung auf Marinesoldaten, warf anschließend allerdings das unbrauchbare Ding über die Schulter, womit er um ein Haar Anamaria niedergeschlagen hätte, die gerade wutschnaubend und mit leerem Magen auf ihn zustürmen wollte. „Jack, ich hab Hunger...wenn wir nicht bald an Land gehen, werde ich...", polterte sie los, worauf sich der Angesprochene leicht schwankend zu ihr drehte und sie neugierig von oben bis unten musterte, als wäre sie die erste Frau, die er in seinem Leben erblickte. „Was?!", knurrte sie, als sein breites Grinsen die unzähligen Goldzähne in seinem Mund entblößte. „Anamaria! Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Schätzchen...für einen Besuch auf Tortuga...sind wir auf Tortuga, Gibbs?"

„Nein, Captain", entgegnete dieser, ebenfalls grinsend. „So gehst du mir nicht von Bord, Verehrteste", fuhr Jack in einlullendem Ton fort. Anamaria sah an sich hinab und stemmte beleidigt und gleichzeitig ratlos die Hände in die Hüften. „Seit wann gibt es eine Kleiderordnung für einen Raubzug, hm?", ihre braunen Augen blitzten bedrohlich auf, sodass Gibbs vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück machte, um einer vielleicht folgenden handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jack führte die Hand zu seinem bärtigen Kinn, strich gespielt nachdenklich mit dem Daumen entlang der Unterlippe, während die übrigen Finger seiner Hand mit den beiden kleinen Zöpfen seines Bartes spielten. „Nun...lass mich mal nachdenken...", sagte er und sah zum leicht bewölkten Nachmittagshimmel auf, als gäbe es so einiges Interessanteres zu erspähen als die vor ihm vor Wut kochende Korsarin. „Meinst du nicht auch, es würde unwillkommene Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn eine Frau in Männerkleidung durch die Straßen spaziert?"Anamaria zuckte zusammen, als ihr einleuchtete, worauf dieser Halunke von einem Captain hinauswollte.

„V-E-R-G-I-S-S es...kapiert?", sagte sie laut und deutlich, wobei sie mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand gegen seinen Brustkorb tippte, „Nie und nimmer wirst du mich in ein Kleid stecken, Jack Sparrow...", endete sie und schnippte ihm zur Verstärkung ihrer Worte gegen die Vorderseite seines Dreispitzes, ehe sie sich ohne zu zögern abwandte und sich zum Landgang bereitmachte. „**Captain** Jack Sparrow...wie lange muss ich noch mit ihr auf See sein, bis sie das versteht?", schnaubte Jack und rückte den Hut auf seinem Kopf zurecht. „Einen Versuch war es zumindest mal wert...", murmelte er dann in sich hinein. Gibbs grinste selig vor sich hin, während er die Szenerie zwischen Anamaria und dem Captain beobachtete. Jacks finsterer Blick riss ihn aus seiner Apathie. „Wolltest du nicht noch rauben und plündern, Pirat?"

„Äh...natürlich Captain."

„Na dann mach, dass du von Bord kommst, elende Seeratte!", Sparrow strich die geflochtenen Zöpfe an seinem Bart glatt, klopfte mit fast liebevoller Zärtlichkeit auf das Steuerrad seiner Black Pearl, ehe er sich einem Teil seiner Crew an den Landgang anschloss.

„Aye, Sir", grinste Gibbs nur wissend, schulterte dann einen kleinen Sack, bevor er dem Befehl seines Captains Folge leistete.

**.:.-x-.:.**

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit an diesem Tag herrschte in Port Royal weniger fröhliche Stimmung, zumindest wenn man der Beratung von Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington und einigen dort stationierten führenden Offizieren der Royal Navy im Büro des Gouverneurs beiwohnte. Gleich mehrere Themen wurden rege diskutiert, doch schienen sie alle miteinander verbunden zu sein. „Die Longevity ist nun schon das sechste Schiff innerhalb von zwei Monaten, das vermisst gemeldet wurde.", fasste Damon Crowds zusammen und wedelte dabei wichtigtuerisch mit einigen Dokumenten in der Hand herum. Das Toupet saß nicht sonderlich gut auf seinem kahlen Schädel, was davon zeugte, dass diese Krisensitzung für den Captain der Handelsmarine ebenso überraschend und plötzlich gekommen war, wie für alle anderen Beteiligten auch. Nur hatten die anderen Männer, wie Commodore Norrington bemerkte, wenigstens die Zeit gefunden, sich akribisch für diese bedeutsame Konferenz herzurichten.

„Es fehlt weiterhin jede Spur von der _Juvenescence_, der _Paramount_, der _Saint Matthew_, der _Royalty_ und der _Boundless_. Ihre Majestät, die Königin von England, ist nicht gerade erfreut, was das Verschwinden dieser großen und bedeutsamen Handelsschiffe anbelangt", fuhr Crowds fort und ließ mit einem platten Geräusch die Unterlagen auf den Tisch fallen, an dem der Governor saß und mit sichtlich unruhiger Miene die Rezitation der Königlichen Papiere verfolgte. „Es hieß, das Karibische Meer sei sicherer geworden unter Eurem Kommando, Commodore...", endete Crowds in abfälligem Ton, der Norrington jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe brachte. „Das ist sie auch, wenn ich das äußern darf. Keines dieser von Euch genannten Schiffe erreichte das Territorium des Karibischen Meers, ergo müssen die Schiffe außerhalb verschwunden sein"

„Herrgott noch mal, Norrington!", platzte es aus Nightsfall, einem zweiten Offizier der Königlichen Marine, heraus und das Scheppern, das seine Fäuste beim Aufschlag auf die Tischplatte verursachte, ließ eine kleine Vase unentschlossen hin und her wanken, als überlegte sie, ob es sich doch noch zu leben lohnte, welche sich dann aber eher für den lautstarken Selbstmord entschied und auf dem Parkettboden zerschellte. „Jetzt seht Euch das an! Bei all der Aufregung, die hier herrscht, ist das noch lange nicht Grund genug, Eure Manieren zu vergessen, sofern Ihr im Besitz derselbigen jemals wart!", rief Governor Swann erzürnt aus, als er sich bückte, um die zahlreichen Scherben bestmöglich aufzusammeln.

„Entschuldigt, Sir, aber ich mag es nicht, wie Commodore Norrington beharrlich versucht, jede Form von Verantwortungsbewusstsein gegenüber der verschollenen Schiffe abzuweisen!", knurrte Nightsfall und blitzte Norrington über den Tisch hinweg drohend an. „Ich stelle nur Makel an Mister Crowds Ausdrucksweise richtig. Der Transfer von Handelsware obliegt nicht nur dem **meinigen** Schutz, sondern auch dem der gesamten Royal Navy", wehrte der Commodore so gelassen wie möglich ab.

Governor Swann tauchte derweil unter der Tischkante auf und setzte sich mühselig seufzend zurück in seinen Ohrensessel. „Genug der Beschuldigungen, _wer_ hier für _was_ die Verantwortung trägt, denn das tun wir alle und nur wenn wir gemeinsam kooperieren, findet sich vielleicht eine Erklärung und Lösung für dieses Problem. Also...welche Ursachen können für das Verschwinden der Schiffe in Betracht gezogen werden?", Swann faltete die Hände und blickte wissbegierig in die Runde älterer und wenig kameradschaftlich gestimmter Herren. Schließlich meldete sich Nightsfall zu Wort: „Piraten. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären", bei dieser Äußerung sah er fast vorwurfsvoll auf Norrington, der sofort entgegensetzte: „Piraten? Schon seit Monaten hat es keinen Fall von Piraterie mehr gegeben..."

„Bitte, Commodore, lasst ihn aussprechen", bat Governor Swann schwach lächelnd und nickte dem Offizier zu, der die Gelegenheit bei Schopfe packen wollte, um dem Commodore eins auszuwischen. „Es spricht **für** Euch, dass im Gebiet der Karibik kaum mehr Überfälle von Piraten bekannt werden, allerdings kann ich nur Eure Worte wiederholen – Ihr seid _schließlich_ nicht verantwortlich für das Gebiet **um** die Karibik herum...was ist so unwahrscheinlich daran, dass sich dort Piratenmannschaften nur so scharen? Gut möglich, dass sie im Besitz von Abfangjägern sind, die den Handelsschiffen auflauern."

„Jetzt geht Eure Fantasie aber mit Euch durch, Lieutenant!", sprach Norrington erneut dazwischen, nun war seine Rage kaum mehr zu übersehen, dennoch versuchte er vergeblich, diese mit leisem spöttischen Gelächter zu überspielen. „Obwohl die Zahl der hingerichteten Seeräuber seit Eurem Dienstantritt als Commodore sichtlich angestiegen ist, vermute auch ich einen Fall von Piraterie. Die Offiziere der Königlichen Marine sind keineswegs Anfänger auf dem Gebiet der Seefahrt. Außerdem wäre es überaus merkwürdig, wenn in kürzester Zeit so viele Schiffe aufgrund natürlicher Ursachen, wie der eines Sturmes, verunglückten. In meinen Augen ist eine solche Einschätzung der Dinge völlig unrealistisch. Es **muss** jemanden geben, der die Schiffe entweder kapert oder einfach nur ausraubt."

„Sparrow!", stieß Swann plötzlich aus, worauf sich Norringtons blaue Augen verengten, „Bei dem würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn er in der Sache mit drinsteckte! Dieser Widerling schreckt vor nichts zurück!"

„Sparrow? Sprecht Ihr vom berüchtigten Jack Sparrow, der Euch auf so kuriose Weise mehrmals entwischte?", warf Nightsfall ein, der keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt zu lassen schien, um dem Commodore, sei es indirekt oder direkt, Unfähigkeit zu unterstellen. „Ja", sprach der Gouverneur nun etwas zögerlicher, „genau den meine ich. Er ist meines Wissens nach noch auf freiem Fuß."

„Sparrow würde daraus kaum einen Vorteil ziehen können", wehrte Norrington ab. Nightsfalls grüne, stechenden Augen musterten den Commodore eindringlich, ehe er erwiderte: „Pardon, aber Vorteile würden sich durchaus daraus ergeben. In Port Royal macht sich nach und nach das Fehlen an Importwaren aus dem Mutterland bemerkbar. Ich spreche noch nicht von einer Verknappung von Lebensmitteln oder Standartwaren, aber wenn wir nicht bald etwas unternehmen, wird ebendies eintreffen. Noch fehlen uns Güter, deren Mangel kaum einer wahrnimmt, bald aber wird den Leuten bewusst, dass die Lebensmittel auf den Märkten verteuert werden müssen, weil deren Beschaffung sich als äußerst schwierig erweist. Obst- und Gemüsesorten, deren Anbau uns hier unmöglich ist...und so weiter. Wollt Ihr es so weit kommen lassen, nur weil Ihr einen Piraten in Schutz nehmen wollt?"

„Ich nehme niemanden in Schutz, Mister Nightsfall, am wenigsten einen Piraten – das könnt Ihr mir glauben. Allerdings sehe ich auch keine Notwendigkeit darin, mich von Euch zurechtweisen lassen zu müssen. Solange wir nicht im Wissen darüber sind, wo genau die Schiffe verschwunden sind, können wir **gar nichts** unternehmen!", Norrington musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu schreien, doch genügte der Tonfall seiner Stimme, alle Beteiligten in ehrfurchtgleicher Haltung erstarren zu lassen. „Mit der Untersuchung dessen beschäftigen wir uns bereits. Wir kontrollieren Seewege und übliche Handelsrouten der Königlichen Marine. Früher oder später müsst Ihr handeln. Ob Ihr wollt oder nicht. Andererseits kann niemand für die Sicherheit Eures Postens hier garantieren!", fuhr Nightsfall mit heimtückischem Grinsen fort. „Soll das eine Drohung sein?", fragte Norrington angriffslustig. „Nur eine Warnung, Commodore...nur eine Warnung..."

**.:.-x-.:.**

„Mir ist ein wenig flau im Magen...", murmelte Anamaria unruhig und sah immer wieder über die schmale Schulter zum Kai zurück, an dem die Pearl festgemacht worden war. Jack hatte wieder einmal durch ein unbedeutendes Bestechungsgeld dafür gesorgt, dass seine Crew keine Probleme des Schiffes wegen bekommen würde. „Das liegt an deinem Hunger", winkte Gibbs ab, der sich beständig auf der Ladenstraße umsah, auf welcher sie schon seit geraumer Zeit entlang marschierten, auf der Suche nach einem guten Fang. „Das meine ich nicht...ich fürchte, man wird Verdacht wegen der Black Pearl erwecken..."

„Ach, Unsinn...die Segel sind eingerollt und unsere Piratenflagge liegt zusammengefaltet unter Jacks Kopfkissen..."Ein darauffolgender fragender Blick vonseiten Anamarias ließ Gibbs schnell hinzufügen: „...ach, ich weiß natürlich nicht, wo sie wirklich ist, _außer_, dass sie nicht am Fahnenmast hängt und uns verrät...seit wann bist du so ängstlich? Man könnte meinen, du leidest unter Verfolgungswahn, so, wie du dich ständig umdrehst."Anamaria zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern und beschloss, sich keine Sorgen zu machen, zumal sie sowieso nichts daran ändern konnte, falls etwas schief laufen sollte. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass Jack ganz allein losmarschiert ist...du weißt doch, dass er in jedes Fettnäpfchen hereintritt, das sich ihm in den Weg stellt."

„Aber er ist immer clever genug, um sich aus dem Schlamassel wieder herauszuhelfen. Darum ist er auch unser Captain.", erinnerte der erste Maat. „Gibbs, wüsste ich es durch unsere Rummangel an Bord nicht besser, würde ich glauben, du hättest gesoffen." Gibbs zog die Stirn gespielt beleidigt kraus und murrte: „Während der Arbeit trink ich nicht...", und ließ Anamaria einen kleinen Vorsprung, um den Flachmann aus der Jackentasche hervorzuzaubern und heimlich einen kleinen Schluck vom guten karibischen Rum zu nehmen, der aus braunem Rohrzucker gewonnen wurde. Jack mochte es nicht gern sehen, wenn die Crew ihr Hab und Gut hortete und hamsterte, aber bei etwas so kostbarem wie gutem Rum konnte man eine Auge zudrücken. „Lass uns ne Spelunke am Ende der Straße oder in einer Seitengasse suchen...da is sicher nicht so'n Andrang und wir können Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg gehen", schlug Anamaria vor. „Seit wir unter Jacks Befehlen segeln haben wir noch keiner einzigen Schwierigkeit aus dem Wege gehen können.", seufzte Gibbs, sodass sich Anamaria umwandte und ihn genauer beäugte. „Hast du nicht gerade eben noch loyal von unserm Captain gesprochen? Sei bloß nicht zu optimistisch, Gibbs...und versteck deinen Flachmann nicht so albern vor mir.", murrte sie nur, ehe sie ihren Weg fortsetzte. Nicht lange mussten sie suchen, bis Anamarias scharfes Auge auf eine Taverne fiel, die im Dunkel einer Gasse gelegen war und deren Besucherzahl zu dieser Tageszeit noch recht rar ausfiel. „Vielleicht hat dieser gottverdammte Schuppen noch nicht einmal geöffnet...", knurrte Gibbs, als Anamaria ihn hinter sich herschleifte. „Umso besser, wenn du mich fragst", konterte sie gelassen, spähte zunächst unauffällig durch das dunkle und mit dichtem Staub besetzte Fensterglas, ehe sie sich räusperte und den Türknauf nach rechts drehte, um die Ladentür zu öffnen.

„Heilige Mutter Gottes – ich bin im Himmel!", murmelte Gibbs mit trockener Kehle und wischte sich mit dem aufgeknoteten Halstuch die Stirn ab, die mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm benetzt war.

Gut, der Anblick, der sich den beiden Piraten bot, war auch schweißtreibend genug. Auf über fünf Meter hohen Regalen, die ringsum wie eine Art Staffelei aufgebaut waren, standen Flaschen vom besten Rum der Karibik aufgereiht, doch nicht nur das – auch die verschiedensten Likörsorten schimmerten in den bauchigen Flaschen mit ihrer betörenden Farbenvielfalt. Weine bis hin zu billigem Fusel, schier alles, was ein Piratenherz begehrte, schien sich in dieser Schatzhöhle von einem Laden versammelt zu haben. „Gibbs, pass auf, dass du nicht auf deiner eigenen Sabber ausrutschst...und jetzt hilf mir endlich, na los doch!", spornte ihn Anamaria fröhlich an, willkürlich Rumflaschen in ihren Sack stopfend. „Wenn wir all das an Bord der Black Pearl mitnehmen, wird keiner mehr nüchtern genug zum Segeln sein...", sagte er tranceartig, seine Augen schimmerten wie die eines Kindes, das gerade das lang ersehnte Geschenk in den Händen hält und noch fürchtet, dass all dies ein Traum anstelle der Wirklichkeit ist.

„Kannst du dich an _einen_ verdammten Tag erinnern, an dem wir nüchtern waren? Ich meine...wir _alle_?", fragte Anamaria, doch schien sie sich der Antwort bereits gewahr zu sein, denn sie plapperte munter weiter: „Mach schon, Gibbs...nimm noch ein paar Flaschen von da oben...du bist größer als ich, du kommst da ran..."

„Kann ich Euch behilflich...sein?", kam eine zunächst heiter, dann entsetzt klingende Stimme aus dem anliegenden Hinterzimmer, das beide bisher außer Acht gelassen hatten. Gibbs ließ vor Schreck eine Flasche Rotwein fallen, deren Glasscherben beinahe Anamaria getroffen hätten. Aus dem schattigen Hinterzimmer trat ein recht kleiner und sehr schmal gebauter älterer Mann heraus, ein Monokel am rechten Auge, das es um ein Haar der Flasche gleich getan hätte und am Dielenboden in aberhunderte Teile zersprungen wäre, hätte der erschrockene Mann, der sich später als der Eigentümer des Geschäftes mit dem Namen Mr. Wallaby herausstellte, es nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen.

„Was tut Ihr denn da? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Ihr all die Flaschen zu bezahlen gedenkt, die Ihr bereits in Euren Säcken verstaut habt...und natürlich auch die Flasche Rotw...", er erstarrte und sein aschfahles Gesicht schien noch an Blässe zuzunehmen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Anamaria richtete ihre Pistole direkt auf ihn, hätte sich ein Schuss gelöst, hätte sich die Kugel in die Stirn des Mannes gebohrt. „N...n...nicht sch...schießen", stammelte der Verkäufer und hob die Hände, die wie der Rest seines hageren Körpers zitterten wie Espenlaub. „Hab ich auch nicht vor, solange du uns keine Schwierigkeiten machst, klar?", Anamaria entsicherte die Pistole quälend langsam, Schweiß rann an den Schläfen des Mannes herab, seine Augäpfel stachen weiß schimmernd hinter seinen Lidern hervor. „Wir danken Euch für Eure Kooperation", kicherte Gibbs vergnügt, der zuerst seinen Sack füllte, sich dann Anamarias Tasche vornahm und beides dann schulterte. Daraufhin machte er sich auf, das Warenlager zu verlassen, als Anamaria den Verkäufer immer noch mit der Pistole in Schach hielt. „Na komm schon, Jack wird nicht ewig auf uns warten", brummte Gibbs.

„Dass Eines klar ist – wenn du uns verpfeifst, wirst du es bitter bereuen!", sagte sie in unterkühltem Tone, ehe sie die Pistole senkte und mit Gibbs im Schlepptau das Haus verließ. „Bitte um Entschuldigung, Sir...sie ist manchmal ein wenig...na ja...sie wissen schon...", sagte Gibbs leise, als er noch in der Tür stand, dann aber von Anamaria fortzitiert wurde. Der Verkäufer stand noch Minuten nachher regungslos hinter seinem Tresen und wirkte nicht lebendiger als eine aus Porzellan gefertigte Puppe.

„Musste das sein? Was, wenn er uns beim nächstbesten Paradeläufer der Royal Navy verpfeift?"

„Gibbs, warst du eben wirklich mit mir da drin?"Zögerlich nickte der stämmige Mann, nachdem ihn Anamaria diese Frage stellte. „Dann hättest du mitbekommen müssen, dass er sich nun nicht einmal mehr traut, den Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln hervorzupulen. Ich hab ihn eingeschüchtert, glaub mir. So schnell plaudert der nicht. So...und nun suchen wir Jack und dann nichts wie zurück auf die Pearl! Ich fühl mich hier nicht sonderlich wohl...". Sie ging voran, entlang der Ladenstraße, bis das Pier in Sichtweite war und die Black Pearl wie ein einsamer schwarzer Dämon leicht auf dem unruhigen Wasser hin und herschaukelte. Ihr Gefühl des Unwohlseins sollte sie nicht trügen.

**.:.-x-.:.**

Jack spazierte in großen Schritten entlang des Piers, als sei er nur ein neugieriger Reisender, der sich in Port Maria umsah und keinen größeren Raubzug plante. Das Geplärr von Marktschreiern hallte bis hier her, begleitet von eifrigem Hühnergegacker und einigen Seemännern, die bereits zu dieser Tageszeit betrunken waren und laut schallend ihre Lieder sangen. Ja, schon lange hatten sie keinen Landgang mehr vorgenommen und dies erfüllte Jack nun mit einer Art fast nostalgischer Wehmut. Nicht dass er Gefahr vor dem friedlichen Herumschippern bevorzugen würde, aber auf Dauer grenzte das ziellose Segeln an Langeweile. Er sehnte sich nach Abenteuern, auch wenn er sich das nicht gern selbst eingestand – das Katz- und Mausspiel mit Norrington hatte ihm irgendwie Spaß gemacht. Aus was für einem anderen Grund wurde man denn Pirat, wenn nicht um die Freiheit in vollen Zügen zu genießen, auch mit ihren Listen und Tücken.

Jack wankte etwas unbeholfen, als er einen viel zu großen Schritt machen musste, um über einige Kisten der Verladefracht zu steigen, die an der Kaimauer aufgebaut worden und scheinbar in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Er rümpfte die Nase und richtete dann seinen Hut, der durch dieses unsichere Manöver etwas verrutscht war.

Jack drehte sich um und erblickte sein Schiff, seine Pearl. Noch immer erfüllte es ihn mit einem inneren Grausen, von Deck zu gehen. Wäre es möglich gewesen, hätte er sein Schiff wie einen Hund an die Leine genommen und überall mit hin gezerrt. Festeren Schrittes machte sich der Captain auf den Weg über die Promenaden, um auszutesten, was dieser Ort für einen Piraten zu bieten hatte. Zweifelsohne – es **existierte** keine andere Piratenhochburg in der Karibik als Tortuga, aber Tortuga beraubte man auch nicht seines eigenwilligen Charmes. Die von den hochfeinen britischen Gouverneuren gegründeten Kolonien und Städte waren fast alle gleich – voller korrupter Hafenmeister, übermütiger Offiziere, die ihren Stand in der Königlichen Marine verbessern wollten und natürlich den kleinen, hartarbeitenden Leuten. Kein Ort, an dem sich ein Seeräuber wohlfühlen konnte. Deswegen fragte sich Jack manchmal auch insgeheim, warum es Will immer noch in Port Royal hielt.

Sicher – er hatte seine Angebetete dort und war vielleicht gerade mit der Familienerweiterung beschäftigt – es sei denn, er war wirklich ein Eunuch. Trotzdem – in seinen Venen floss das Blut eines Piraten und er konnte sich seines wahren Ichs nicht lange entziehen. Vielleicht, so dachte sich Jack schief grinsend, sollte er dem Jungen mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten.

Im Schatten einer großen Palme blieb er stehen und sah sich abschätzend um. Keine Uniformträger in Sicht! Mit beiden Daumen rieb er sich diebisch grinsend über die anderen Finger seiner Hände. Die Menschen in Port Maria behielten ihre Taschen nicht wirklich im Auge. Und an diesem Tag, an dem großer Andrang am Wochenmarkt herrschte, würde der Fang üppig ausfallen. Und so stürzte sich Captain Jack Sparrow in die Menschenmenge, rempelte, natürlich alles _aus Versehen_, den ein oder anderen Bürger an, entschuldigte sich höflich und zog mit flinken Fingern bei solchen Gelegenheiten ebenso versehentlich die Geldbörsen der Angerempelten aus deren Taschen.

Grundlegend war es doch gar nicht so falsch, was er da tat, dachte Jack. Wenn er schließlich im Besitz von Geld war (auch wenn es nicht unbedingt sein eigenes sein musste), würde er sich Rum und Speisen auf ehrliche Weise erwerben und somit keinem schaden. Als er ungefähr an die sieben Geldbeutel ergattert hatte, gönnte sich der Pirat eine wohl verdiente Auszeit und ließ sich auf der Kaimauer nieder, legte die gestiefelten Füße übereinander und lehnte mit dem Kopf am gekrümmten Stamm einer Palme, zog den Dreispitz tief ins Gesicht. Hier würde er ungestört auf seine Kumpanen warten können, könnte sich dabei die Sonne auf den Pelz brennen lassen und sein geliebtes Schiff im Auge behalten.

Wäre da nur nicht Robert Kelly gewesen, ein naseweiser Bub von nicht mehr als neun Jahren, der es aber schon faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte und den Mann mit der seltsamen Gangart und dem komischen Bart seit geraumer Zeit beobachtete. Als er nach einiger Zeit des Wartens sicher war, dass Jack eingedöst war, schlich er sich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihm heran. Der Mann hatte einen schönen Hut! Einen Hut von der Machart, den sein Vater immer getragen hatte. Wenn er nur in Besitz dieses Hutes gelangen konnte, wäre er unter den anderen Kindern sicherlich der Größte! Er würde aussehen wie ein richtiger Seemann, wie ein Abenteurer, dem man ordentlich Respekt zollen würde und dem man nicht länger auflauerte, um ihn zu verprügeln. Roberts blasses, rundes Mondgesicht näherte sich dem Piraten, als er sich über ihn beugte. Der Atem des Fremden roch nicht sonderlich angenehm – nach Rum und irgendwas anderem, worauf Robert nicht erpicht war, zu erfahren, worum es sich dabei handelte. Er schien wirklich zu schlafen!

Roberts Herz hämmerte wild gegen seine Brust, als er sich nochmals umwandte – niemand schien ihn zu sehen. Die Angst, erwischt zu werden wurde zu einer Form von Ekstase, einem wilden Rausch, dem sich der Junge nicht mehr entziehen konnte. Er streckte gerade die Hand aus, um den Hut des Mannes zu ergreifen, als Jack leicht den Kopf hob und den Knaben mit seinen tiefbraunen Augen musterte. Robert erstarrte, hockte neben der Kaimauer wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Dieser Mann sah schon von weitem unheimlich aus, aber jetzt, wo er ihm ganz nah war, seine dunkel geschminkten finsteren Augen ihn durchdringend betrachteten und der lächelnde Mund unzählige Goldzähne entblößte, war das Bild einer Schreckensgestalt perfekt. „Hältst du das für klug, mein Junge? Einen Piraten bei seinem Mittagsschläfchen zu stören?"

Ein Pirat! Der Mann war ein Pirat!

Alles drehte sich vor Roberts Augen, Angst hatte nun sein ganzes Herz erfasst. Doch er wollte den Hut haben als Beweis seines Mutes! Und wenn der Hut auch noch einem echten Piraten gehörte, würde die Anerkennung für seinen Fang umso größer sein!

Ehe Jack auch nur blinzeln konnte, hatte dieser kleine freche Kerl ihm den Dreispitz vom Kopf gezerrt, sodass seine filzigen, geflochtenen Haare einen Moment lang wild um sein Gesicht wirbelten. Jack rückte mit beiden Händen geschwind seine Haare zurecht und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den kleinen Jungen davonrennen. Was fiel diesem kleinen Stinker nur ein! Mit der Piratennummer hatte er Kinder immer erschrecken können, damit sie ihm nicht auf die Nerven gingen, aber dieser kleine Teufel hatte es auch noch gewagt, ihn im _wachen_ Zustand zu bestehlen! „Bleib stehen du dämliches Balg!", rief er mit tiefer Stimme und sprang hurtig auf, um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Manch einer der Passanten drehte sich neugierig um, als er das verzweifelte Geschrei des Seemanns vernahm, ging dann aber wieder seinem täglichen Geschäft nach.

Glücklicherweise erwies sich der kleine pummelige Bursche nicht als der schnellste und so holte Jack hastigen Schrittes immer mehr auf, bis er mit ausgestrecktem Arm beinahe den Hemdkragen des frechen Diebes zu fassen bekam. Leider griff er beim ersten Mal noch daneben und strauchelte gefährlich, wäre um ein Haar der Länge nach hingeschlagen, hätten seine weiten Stiefel nicht schlimmeres verhindert.

Nach einem großen Schritt, der einem halben Sprung gleichen mochte und einer Vielzahl an unfeinen verbalen Ausbrüchen, gelang es Jack endlich, den elenden Hutdieb zu fassen, ihn grob am Kragen herumzuzerren und den Säbel zu ziehen, um ihn zu bedrohen. Das Herz des jungen Robert Kelly sank in die Tiefen von dessen Hosen und wäre mit Sicherheit aus einem seiner Hosenbeine herausgekullert, hätte er nicht für ihn viel zu große Schuhe getragen. „Ich könnte dich von oben bis unten aufschlitzen, du kleine Ratte!", knurrte Jack und fuhr mit der Schneide seines Säbels demonstrativ entlang des Saumes von Roberts Hemd. „Aber dann könnte ich riskieren, dass dein Blut meinen schönen Hut besudelt, klar soweit?"Robert nickte, unfähig, auch nur eine Silbe zu äußern. Mit seiner zitternden rechten Hand, in der er Jacks Hut fest umklammert hielt, versuchte er den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Säbel des Piraten zu verringern, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. „Gib mir den Hut, du kleine Rotznase!", fauchte Jack, dessen Amüsement mit jeder Sekunde, die dieses Theater länger andauerte, sichtlich abflachte. Robert schüttelte todesmutig mit dem Kopf. „Nein?!", blaffte Jack ihn an. Hatte denn sein bedrohliches Erscheinungsbild so stark an Wirkung verloren, dass ihm nun selbst kleine Kinder auf der Nase herumtanzen konnten?

„Weißt du, was Piraten mit kleinen Dieben wie dir anstellen?", versuchte es Jack ein letztes Mal halbwegs friedlich. Robert schüttelte abermals mit dem Kopf, sein Gesicht war bleicher als das Antlitz des Mondes. „Wir vierteilen sie!", polterte Jack los und zeichnete mit der Säbelklinge die Linien der besagten Schnitte auf dem Oberkörper des zitternden Häufchen Elends nach.

„Seht nur, was er mit dem kleinen Jungen macht! Packt ihn, packt ihn!", rief eine Frau mit hysterisch schriller Stimme. Jack wandte sich verwundert und entrüstet um, denn schließlich war **er** es, dem wieder einmal Unrecht getan wurde, was Klein Robert sofort ausnutzte und sich in Windeseile davonmachte. „Hey, bleib stehen, du stinkender Wurm!", er hastete dem Bengel hinterher, der vor Schreck sein Beutestück fallen ließ, das Jack zufrieden aufhob und den Schmutz von seinem geliebten Dreispitz abklopfte. Es herrschte wohl doch noch Gerechtigkeit! Jetzt würde er nur zusehen müssen, dass er schnellstmöglich von hier wegkam, denn nicht nur die Frau schien ihn gesehen zu haben und es würde für Ärger sorgen, wenn die Nachricht die Runde machte, dass Piraten in Port Maria waren...noch schlimmer: _Kinder bedrohende_ Piraten.

Jack schnallte seinen Säbel wieder an den Gürtel, setzte den zurückeroberten Hut auf den Kopf und drehte sich leicht torkelnd um, nur um sich von sechs Musketen umringt zu sehen und überrascht die dunklen Brauen zu heben. „Kann ich Euch helfen, Gentlemen?", fragte er unschuldigen Blickes und setzte ein wackeliges Lächeln auf. „Ja, macht keine Sperenzchen und ergebt Euch auf der Stelle.", polterte einer der uniformierten Wachen los. Jack gewann an Fassung, hob schwungvoll die Hände und fuchtelte etwas theatralisch damit vor den Gesichtern der verdutzten Wachen herum, holte tief Luft, ehe er in fast nachdenklichem Ton äußerte: „Äh...nein"

Als er sich gelassen umdrehen und davon stolzieren wollte, eilten die Wachen um ihn herum und kesselten ihn förmlich ein. „Das entspricht aber rein gar nicht der feinen englischen Art, einen Mann grundlos in Gewahr nehmen zu wollen", sprach Jack und ließ bewusst das Attribut _unschuldig_ zur Umschreibung seiner Person weg. „Täuschten mich meine Ohren oder hörte ich Euch eben noch laut und deutlich gestehen, Ihr wäret ein Pirat?"

„Ich kenne einen guten Doktor in Singapur! Der könnte Eure Ohren sicherlich behandeln", lächelte Jack freundlich, was jedoch nur noch das Gemüt der ungeduldigen Wachen erhitzte. „Allein die Tatsache, dass Ihr einen harmlosen kleinen Jungen bedroht habt, kann Euch den Weg in den Kerker ebnen", knurrte der Hauptmann Moore unverbindlich. „**Harmlos**? Dieser kleine Drecksack hat meinen Hut gestohlen! In manchen Ländern würde ihm dafür die Hand abgehackt werden!", lenkte Jack erneut von sich ab. „Euer Name", forderte Moore. Jack reckte stolz die Nase und verkündete: „Captain Jack Sparrow", da er wusste, dass eine Lüge bezüglich seines Namens ihn nicht aus dieser misslichen Lage erretten würde.

„Jack Sparrow? Euch ist bewusst, dass Ihr gesucht werdet?", stieß Moore aus. „**Captain** Jack Sparrow, _Captain_...warum vergessen das immer alle?", grummelte Jack unzufrieden vor sich hin. „Ich nehme an, Euer Schiff liegt hier vor Anker?"Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das Schiff mit den kaputten Segeln, Sir!", rief einer der anderen Männer und deutete auf die Pearl, „Das schreit ja förmlich nach Piraten!"Moore drehte sich leicht um und grinste. „Wohlan. Schnelle Fahrt macht Ihr keineswegs mit zerrissenen Segeln...legt ihm Ketten an, wir werden den _Captain_ zu seinem Schiff geleiten...", grinste er und ehe sich Jack versah, hatte man ihm die ungeliebten Eisenketten um die Handgelenke gelegt. Verfluchte Royal Navy! Hatte überall die Finger im Spiel. Ohne weitere Widerworte einzuwerfen, ließ sich Jack in Richtung Anlegesteg führen, um dort auf die Rückkehr seiner Crew zu warten. Wenn sie klug waren, entschieden sie sich allesamt zu meutern und Jack allein auf dem Schiff zu lassen. Aber seine Crew bestand nun mal aus treudummen Seeleuten. Lange schon hatte sich Jack nach etwas mehr Aufregung gesehnt. Und nun, wo er sie im Übermaß bekommen sollte, war ihm die Erfüllung seines Wunsches alles andere als recht.

Aber wenigstens der Hut war in Sicherheit.

**.:.-x-.:.**

Die Uhr im Konferenzzimmer des Gouverneurs tickte gemütlich vor sich hin, während das Pendel den Takt einer jeden Sekunde gewissenhaft begleitete. Governor Swann saß in einem der beiden Sessel und hielt mit der linken Hand die Untertasse, während er mit abgespreiztem kleinen Finger der rechten die Tasse anhob und am Tee nippte. Commodore Norrington saß ihm gegenüber, seine Tasse war unangerührt und der darin befindliche Schwarztee mit Sicherheit bereits nur noch lauwarm. Vor gut einer Stunde hatten sich die Offiziere Ihrer Majestät, der Königin von England, aus der Besprechung zurückgezogen und Governor Swann hatte den Commodore gebeten, ihm noch etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Ihr dürft Euch die Worte von Nightsfall nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen, Commodore. Er ist ein hartgesottener aufstrebender Offizier, der um jeden Preis seinen Rang erhöhen möchte."

„Gewiss, Sir, ist es nicht Nightsfall, der mich nachdenklich stimmt. Solche Männer hat es schon immer gegeben und das wird, wie ich fürchte, noch in ferner Zukunft der Fall sein. Das Verschwinden der Schiffe ist mir keinesfalls gleichgültig und ich grüble darüber nach, wie wir diese Gefahr bekämpfen können.", entgegnete Norrington in gewohnt distanziertem Tonfall, doch entging Governor Swann nicht, dass das Geschehene und Gesagte Norrington mehr mitnahm, als dieser sich selbst eingestehen wollte. „Meint Ihr, dass dieser Sparrow wirklich etwas damit zu tun hat?", fragte Elizabeths Vater. Die Miene des Commodores schien zu versteinern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Möglich ist es. Aber ich glaube nicht wirklich daran."

Da er erkannte, dass Norrington müde der Debattierung dieses Themas wurde, schlug Swann einen anderen Wortwechsel an. „Ich habe Elizabeth und William morgen zum Tee eingeladen. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Ihr uns Gesellschaft leistetet..."

Beim Fall des Namens der Gouverneurstochter schimmerte in Norringtons Augen Traurigkeit und er musste sich räuspern, um in normalem Tonfall erwidern zu können: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Governor, aber..."

„Ich verstehe.", schnitt Governor Swann ihm das Wort ab und schämte sich dafür, so unbedacht gesprochen zu haben. Sicherlich nahm es James noch immer sehr mit, dass Elizabeth einem anderen ihr Herz geschenkt hatte, obwohl sie ihm das Jawort zu geben bereit gewesen war. Und sie mit ihrem einfachen Ehemann turteln zu sehen, würde für ihn ein schmerzlicher Anblick sein. Eine beinahe verlegene Stille drängte sich in den Raum und baute sich zwischen den beiden Männern wie eine unsichtbare Barriere auf. Erst als es leise an der Tür klopfte und der Gouverneur den Störenfried hereinbat, schien sie zu bersten.

„Governor Swann, Commodore...", entsann sich Gillette zur rechten Zeit seiner Manieren. Er schien recht aufgewühlt zu sein und anhand seines hastigen Atems konnte man erschließen, dass er es äußerst eilig gehabt hatte, zum Büro des Gouverneurs zu gelangen. „Gute Neuigkeiten, Sir. Sie haben ihn aufgegriffen!"

„Wenn Ihr die Güte besäßet, uns auch mitzuteilen, _von wem_ ihr überhaupt sprecht, würde es uns leichter fallen, Euren Worten Folge zu leisten, Gillette.", seufzte Norrington und rieb sich die Schläfen. Seine Geduld war am Ende und die Nerven lagen blank. In letzter Zeit schien alles außer Kontrolle zu geraten, was er zuvor mit Bravour zu meistern glaubte.

„Natürlich. Entschuldigt bitte, Sir!", fuhr Gillette ganz aufgelöst fort, sodass er den Gouverneur sowie Norrington mit seiner Aufruhr ansteckte. „Nun, sprecht! Von wem ist die Rede?", drängte Swann nun auch. Gillette reckte wie ein stolzer Hahn die Brust heraus und verkündete mit fast feierlichem Tonfall: „Sparrow, Sir. Sie haben ihn in Port Maria aufgegriffen und ihn mit seiner Crew sowie dem Schiff in Gewahrsam genommen! Die Offiziere überstellen ihn noch in heute, sodass er in wenigen Tagen in Port Royal eintreffen wird!"

„In der Tat, **das** nenne ich doch einmal gute Neuigkeiten!", rief Governor Swann aus und sprang fast aus seinem Sessel vor Erleichterung. „Ist bekannt, wie und weswegen er aufgegriffen wurde?", verlangte der Commodore zu wissen, der nun auch überrascht die Stirn gerunzelt hatte. Er selbst wusste, dass es nicht unbedingt ein Leichtes war, Jack Sparrow dingfest zu machen. Gillette, der um einiges kleiner war als er, zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nichts genaues, Sir, nur, dass er dabei erwischt worden sein soll, ein Kind bedroht zu haben und deswegen die Aufmerksamkeit der zuständigen Offiziere in Port Maria geweckt hat!"

„Gut...danke...", entgegnete Norrington leise, noch immer griesgrämig dreinschauend. Als Gillette vor dem Gouverneur einen Diener machte und anschließend das Konferenzzimmer verließ, wandte sich Elizabeths Vater an ihn. „Was habt Ihr? Erfreut es Euch denn nicht zu hören, dass möglicherweise die Ursache für das Verschwinden der Handelsschiffe gefunden worden ist?"

„Das ist es ja eben..._möglicherweise_ ist mir nicht sicher genug. Ich kann nicht recht glauben, dass Sparrow darin verwickelt ist...", sagte Norrington ernst und ließ den Gouverneur überrascht verstummen, ehe dieser wieder das Wort ergriff: „Wie dem auch sei...selbst wenn er keine Schuld tragen sollte, was, wenn Ihr mich fragt, überaus unwahrscheinlich ist, so ändert diese Tatsache auch nichts an den Verbrechen, die er als Pirat begangen hat. So oder so wird er für seine Sünden Buße tun müssen. Ein Kind bedrohen...also wirklich...von einem schlechteren Piraten habe ich ja noch nie gehört...", murmelte Swann dann vor sich hin, während er einzelne Dokumente auf seinem Sekretär ordnete. Norrington vernahm keine weiteren Worte des älteren Mannes, war wie versunken in seinen Gedanken. Dann erhob er sich rasch und wandte sich mit folgenden Worten zum Gehen um: „Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. Wir sehen uns sicherlich morgen, Sir!"

James Norrington hatte keine Dinge zu erledigen, er wollte einfach nur hinaus an die frische Luft. Nachdenken. Ja, nachdenken. Denn schon so manches Mal hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass dies hier in Port Royal viel zu selten geschah.

**.:.-x-.:.**

_Dieser war der erste Streich und der zweite...ähm...folgt in 10 Tagen, also am 30.10.04 ;) Hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen, freue mich über Feedback!_

_Nun erstmal zu den Reviews zum Prolog:_

_**CrazyTear: **Ui, das freut mich aber, eine bekannte Reviewerin zu sehen :) Ich hoffe, dass das erste Kapitel dir auch noch gefallen hat. Mit dem Anfang tu ich mich meist schwer lach, aber mal sehen, wohin das Ganze führt. Danke für dein Feedback :)_

_**Viechle: **Wow! Von dir höre/bzw. lese ich auch mal wieder was? Ja und wie ich auf eine Fortsetzung deiner FF warte...lass mich net mehr so lang warten tadel. Also wenn du PotC-Profi meinst, der Anfang klingt schon mal gut, dann darf ich mich ja überaus geehrt fühlen! Dankeschön knuff_

_**Soraya: **Hey! Selbst im Urlaub liest du meine Stories? lach Ja, ich weiß, ich hab ewig hin und her überlegt, wie ich den Prolog gestalte, aber ich habe mich absichtlich dazu entschlossen, die Hauptpersonen erst später auftreten zu lassen. Wirst schon sehen, warum :P Der 10-Tage-Rhythmus tut mir wieder mal leid, aber ich werde schon Probleme haben, den einzuhalten seufz. Danke für die liebe Review freu_

_**Yavanna Unyarima: **Endlich wieder was Neues von mir? Hey, es war noch nicht einmal ein Monat nach Abschluss meiner HdR-Fiction vergangen, also sei net so ungeduldig lach Andere Autoren lassen sich viiieeel mehr Zeit ;) Tja, ob wir von der Crew der „Longevity"jemals wieder etwas hören werden? Lass dich überraschen :)_

_**Alina: **Augen reib Du kennst meine HdR-FFs? überlegt krampfhaft, ob sie dich kennt Freut mich auf jeden Fall, dass du wieder bei mir vorbeischaust. Jack Sparrow darzustellen ist wohl das schwierigste an einer PotC-FF (jedenfalls kommt es mir so vor). Mal sehen, ob es mir halbwegs gelungen ist ;) Danke für das Feedback freu_

_**Jenny-Cursed: **Juhu, danke, dass ich in deiner C2-Community vertreten bin. Hab mich mit dem ganzen C2 Zeugs noch nicht weiter auseinandergesetzt, aber ich freu mich auf alle Fälle drüber :) Bin gespannt, ob dir die Geschichte weiterhin zusagen wird, denn wie gesagt, es ist meine erste nervös auf Stuhl rumrutsch_

_**Brigitte: **Ja, tut mir leid, dass ich wohl nicht schneller updaten werde, aber ich hab viel mit der Schule zu tun und werde leider nicht nonstop schreiben können. Ich werde nach Besserung streben, versprochen :) Norrington und Sparrow sollen zusammenarbeiten? Na ob das gut gehen würde? :P Lass dich überraschen und danke für deine Review!_

_**Sylvia: **Hihi, wo diese Geschichte hinführen wird, weiß ich selbst noch nicht so genau. Ich hoffe nur, ich kann all meine Ideen darin unterbringen :) Danke für die Review!_

_**Rayo: **Ui, meine Künstlerin ist mit von der Partie! freu Ich hab dir nich gar nicht gemailt schäm, aber Caro hat mir vor kurzem zugesichert, dass die Page wahrscheinlich noch in dieser Woche online gehen wird – natürlich mit deinen Illustrationen drauf! Sind wirklich schöne Bilder, can't wait to see more! Ich hoffe, Kapitel 1 und folgende werden dich nicht enttäuschen :)_

_**Manu2211: **Hihi, ja, ich bin noch ein bisschen von meiner HdR-FF geprägt, was die Kapitellänge beträgt. In den letzten Kapiteln hat da die Seitenanzahl um die 20 geschwankt, aber keine Sorge, so viel wird es hier sicherlich nicht :) Dankeschön für dein Lob! sich geschmeichelt fühl Ich arbeite an meinem Schreibstil so gut es geht und hoffe, dich nicht zu enttäuschen!_

_**LuckyAnn: **Ach das ist aber schön, auch dich wieder unter den Reviewern begrüßen zu dürfen! Schön, dass doch nicht alle von einer PotC-FF abgeneigt zu sein scheinen :) Freue mich sehr darüber, Dankeschön!_

_**Narwain: **verlegen dreinschau und dir ganz schnell wieder auf die Beine helf Ich und eine Schreibgöttin? lol Ich glaub, da muss ich noch n bissl an mir arbeiten, aber danke, dass du so empfindest! Es gibt nichts schöneres für eine kleine FF-Autorin wie mich, als Leser, die so gebannt mitfiebern! Ich werde mich bemühen, keine Langeweile aufkommen zu lassen :) knuddel_

_**MoJa: **Wow! Noch so ein Hammer von einer Review! lach Es ist doch keine Schande, wenn man meine HdR-FFs net gelesen hat. Ich freue mich, dass dir der Prolog schon mal zugesagt hat! Du stellst ja ganz schön hohe Anforderungen an mich! Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um ein Abenteuer zu zaubern, das dir und den anderen Lesern hoffentlich gefallen wird! Hab Dank für dein überschwängliches Lob!_


	3. 2 Ein Pirat kommt selten allein

**A/N:** 10 Tage später und meine Schreibbedingungen haben sich mal wieder aufs Ärgste verändert – kurzum, die Schule hat mal wieder angefangen und ich habe wieder den üblichen Stress drum herum ;) Aber ich muss sagen, dass mich eure zahlreichen Reviews mal wieder sehr aufgeheitert und animiert haben, weiter zu schreiben. Vielen Dank dafür :) **Danke, danke, danke, danke!** Hach...ihr macht mich so glücklich :) Ich hoffe, dass ihr noch viel Spaß mit meiner Story haben werdet und mir etwas da lasst (ihr kennt die übliche Reviewsucht eines jeden Fanfiction-Autoren). Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse – die Stoffpferd-Page, die leider eine ganze Zeit lang wegen Umzug offline war, ist Dank der lieben Caro umknuffel wieder online gegangen! Alles ist zwar noch nicht funktionstüchtig, aber ein neues Layout ist schon mal mit von der Partie! Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr vorbeischauen würdet! Geht einfach unter den Homepagelink in meinem Profil und stattet mir bei Gelegenheit einen Besuch ab :)

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört immer noch nichts...grausame, grausame Welt...

**Achtung:** Der junge Mister Turner hat in diesem Kapitel sein Debüt ;)

**.:.-x-.:.**

**Kapitel 2: Ein Pirat kommt selten allein**

„Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen...sag mir bitte, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe, Jack – wegen deines dämlichen Hutes sind wir nun Gefangene der Royal Navy?", knurrte Anamaria zwischen die dichten Gitterstäbe hindurch, welche sie von Jack trennten, der in der gegenüberliegenden Zelle seines eigenen Schiffes gefangen war. Die Wachen unter Moore hatten der Piratencrew aufgelauert und ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten die Mannschaft in beide Zellen im Bauch der Black Pearl aufgeteilt, die nun von vier Wachleuten beaufsichtigt wurden.

„Du hast es nicht ganz richtig verstanden, Schatz!", begann Jack und hob belehrend den beringten Zeigefinger, „wegen meines _einzigartigen_ und _wunderschönen_ Hutes sind wir Gefangene der Royal Navy. Klar soweit?"

„Dass du noch so gelassen sein kannst!", polterte Anamaria los und wurde sogleich von einem der Wächter zurechtgewiesen, als sie wutschnaubend an den Gitterstäben rüttelte und ihr etwas unsanft mit dem Kolben der Muskete auf die Fingerspitzen geschlagen wurde. Sie fauchte den Wachmann missbilligend an, blieb dann aber eine Weile lang ruhig. Die Art, **wie** sie allesamt festgenommen waren, war fast beleidigend und beschämend gewesen und für eine stolze Korsarin wie Anamaria eine nur schwer verdauliche Kost. Während sie frohen Mutes von ihrem kleinen Raubzug zurückkehrten, wartete die Royal Navy nur darauf, dass die Piraten den Marineoffizieren in die Arme liefen. Wie hilflos und schwach sie sich vorgekommen waren, als plötzlich sämtliche Musketen auf sie gerichtet waren und nicht einmal der Hauch einer Rebellion gefruchtet hätte. Und weswegen? Weil der eigene Captain viel mehr um seine Eitelkeit bekümmert war als um das Schicksal der Crew. Nie zuvor war sie wirklich wütend auf Jack gewesen – sicher, die Aktion, als er damals ihr Boot gekapert hatte, zählte nicht gerade zu den freudigen Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Zeiten mit ihm, aber es war nie so weit gekommen, dass sie regelrechte Abscheu für ihn empfunden hatte. Das änderte sich beinahe an jenem Tag.

„Was hilft es jetzt verrückt zu spielen? Du kannst genauso wenig aus deiner Zelle heraus wie ich und die anderen, wozu also unnötig Theater machen?", murrte Jack müde, der eingepfercht mit einem Großteil seiner Männer in der schmalen vergitterten Kabine saß und auf die schiefernen Planken starrte. Niemand außer Anamaria hatte es gewagt, das Wort gegen ihn zu erheben und umso mehr ärgerte es ihn nun, dass sie damit nicht aufhören wollte. Als ob es nicht genug gewesen wäre, dass ein fremder Mann nun sein Schiff steuerte, nein, es musste auch noch ein Mann sein, der den Anschein erweckte, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein Steuerrad in den Händen zu halten. Und noch dazu Anamarias unaufhörliche Standpauken und Empörungsausrufe. Bald konnte er ihre Anschuldigungen und entrüsteten Flüche auswendig aufsagen. Wenn sie weiter so machte, würde Cottons Papagei vielleicht auch noch einige Brocken davon aufschnappen. Wo ihm gerade der Papagei in den Sinn kam, musste Jack unwillkürlich überlegen, was die ehrenhafte Royal Navy wohl mit einem Piratenmaskottchen anstellen würde! Das treue Tier wäre sogar so dämlich und bliebe auf Cottons Schulter sitzen, wenn dieser am Galgen baumelte. Nun, vielleicht errichtete man einen speziellen Galgen für das bunte Federvieh und ließ es ebenso für die Sünden seines Herrchens büßen.

Während Jack derlei wirre Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, saß der übrige Teil seiner Mannschaft griesgrämig auf dem Zellenboden und fand sich so langsam aber sicher mit dem ihn erwartenden Schicksal ab. Keine zwei Nächte mehr würde die Black Pearl durch die indigofarbenen Wellen preschen, bis Port Royal wie ein städtisches Eiland vor ihr aufblitzte. Diesmal, so war sich ein jeder von der Piratenhorde um Jack Sparrow sicher, würde es kein Entrinnen vor Commodore Norringtons Urteil geben.

**.:.-x-.:.**

Die Sonne schien strahlend hell und jagte kleine flinke Schatten entlang der Gassen von Port Royal, nur um sie augenscheinlich zu necken und wieder vor ihnen zurückzuweichen und dieses alberne Spiel den lieben langen Tag zu wiederholen. Will schirmte seine braunen Augen ab, als er auf die Straße hinaustrat und der strahlende Frühlingstag ihn begrüßte, indem er ihn blendete und überrascht blinzeln ließ. Elizabeth, die ihm folgte, lächelte ihren Ehemann spitzbübisch an, worauf dieser fragend die Stirn runzelte. „Was ist?"

„Ihr scheint den Sonnenschein nicht mehr gewohnt zu sein, William Turner", neckte sie ihn und ergriff eine seiner rauen Hände, die stets von der harten Arbeit als Waffenschmied zeugten, die er seit Jahr und Tag verrichtete, und drückte sie zärtlich. „Als Euer persönlicher Sklave sieht man nun einmal das Tageslicht nicht sonderlich oft", konterte er ebenso verspielt lächelnd, worauf sie ihm gegen die Schulter boxte. „Will! Also wirklich...", kicherte sie, „Und dass du das auch noch so laut sagen musst"Will zog sie mit einem mühelosen Ruck zu sich und küsste sie innig, sodass sie gar nicht anders konnte, als zu verstummen und sich dieser liebevollen Geste hinzugeben. Als sie sich nur zögerlich voneinander lösten, lächelte Elizabeth ihn verlegen an und zog ihn dann erneut mit sich. „Komm schon, Liebling...mein Vater erwartet uns sicherlich schon!"

Willig ließ sich Will von ihr leiten und ehe er sich versah, hatten sie ihr eigenes kleines Häuschen nahe der Schmiede hinter sich gelassen und blickten hinauf zu der Anhöhe, auf der das Anwesen des Gouverneurs prächtig thronte. Noch immer erfüllte es Will auf unerklärliche Weise mit einer Art Unsicherheit, wenn er das Landhaus betrat, in dem Elizabeth den größten Teil ihrer Kindheit verlebt hatte. Auch wenn er mit ihrem Vater sprach, kam es ihm manchmal so vor, als sei er dort fehl am Platz, obwohl er wie ein Familienmitglied aufgenommen worden war. Vielleicht hatte Jack damals recht gehabt, als er sagte, dass der Pirat in ihm fortleben würde, der sein Vater einst gewesen war. Es war für ihn seltsam, ausgerechnet jetzt, nach recht langer Zeit, an Jack zu denken.

„Was meinst du, sollen wir es ihm heute sagen?"Will grinste schelmisch und spielte den Unwissenden. „Was denn sagen?"

„Dass du nicht kochen kannst...na _was_ wohl, Will...", knurrte sie und ließ sich von ihm sanft umarmen. „Dass wir bald zu dritt sein werden?", fragte er lächelnd, ein Leuchten in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen bergend. Elizabeth errötete leicht und nickte dann rasch, sah sich um, fast so, als wolle sie sicher gehen, dass niemand Wills Worte vernommen hatte. „Was meinst du, wie er reagieren wird?", fragte Will in gedämpfterem Ton und sah zu seiner bildhübschen Frau hinab, deren lindgrünes Kleid nur beinahe die gepflasterte Straße berührte. „Ich hoffe doch gut...", gab sie etwas unsicher zurück und nestelte mit ihren zierlichen Fingern am Kragen ihres Kleides herum. Will entgegnete nichts, obwohl ihn der Gedanke etwas verunsicherte, dass Elizabeths Vater vielleicht alles andere als erfreut über ihre Schwangerschaft reagieren würde. Schließlich hatte er nur mit allzu viel Bedenken ihrer Eheschließung zugestimmt. Aber ganz gleich, was andere sagten – es zählte nur, dass sie beide zueinander hielten.

Gemeinsam legten sie den sonnenbeschienenen Weg zurück, der gewöhnlich stark von Kutschen befahren war, an diesem verschlafenen Nachmittag jedoch nur von einzelnen Fußgängern bevölkert wurde. Palmen ragten alleengleich an beiden Seiten der Straße in die Höhe, ihre fächergleichen gefingerten Blätter wogten leicht im stets munteren Wind, der nur äußerst selten an den Küstenstreifen verstummte. Ein Geruch von frischem Fisch lag in der Luft, als sie die Kreuzung zum Wochenmarkt passierten und allerlei reges Gespräch drang zu ihnen herüber. In Port Royal gab es selten eine bessere Zeit für Klatsch und Tratsch als auf dem Markt, wenn die Mägde und Weiber der gewerbstätigen Männer aufeinander trafen und sich über Lappalien wie die neueste Mode in London austauschten und dabei ihre Einkäufe beinahe gänzlich außer Acht ließen. Auch Elizabeth war schmählicher Weise wochen-, nein, gar monatelang das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins gewesen. Die Gouverneurstochter, die dem renommierten Commodore James Norrington eine Abfuhr erteilt und lieber einem einfachen Waffenschmied, der gern auch einmal in die Piraterie abtauchte, den Vorzug gegeben hatte. Sicher, Elizabeth und Will versuchten die lästigen Blicke und das teils sogar verletzende Gerede, das anfangs über sie kursierte, bestmöglich zu ignorieren, doch ging derartiges Gespött nicht spurlos an einem vorüber.

Man hatte beide geflissentlich gemieden, wann immer sie in das öffentliche Leben traten. Ein oder zwei Monate hatte dieses ausgrenzende Verhalten ihnen gegenüber angehalten, dann jedoch hatte sich alles weitgehend der Normalität zugekehrt. Vielleicht würde der Tratsch erneut entfacht, wenn bekannt wurde, dass Elizabeth Wills Kind unter dem Herzen trug, aber mittlerweile störte sich das junge Paar nicht mehr daran – sollten sie doch reden, ihr böses Gift versprühen – jetzt war es beiden egal, was man von ihnen hielt, denn nun gründeten sie ihre eigene kleine Familie und es gab nichts, das dem hätte voranstehen können.

Zwei efeuumrankte Säulen wuchsen erhaben empor und stützen eine steinerne Tafel, die über der breiten hölzernen Tür thronte und mit eingemeißelten, sauberen Lettern verkündete: _„Deo iuvante"_– Mit Gottes Hilfe. Mit Gottes Hilfe herrschen? Mit der von Gott gegebenen Kraft für Gerechtigkeit sorgen? Oder sollte er gar bedeuten, dass der Gouverneur von Gott selbst als höchste Instanz hier in Port Royal eingesetzt wurde? Dies würde einem absolutistischen Gedanken entsprechen, **jenem** Absolutismus, der bereits zum Aussterben verurteilt wurde. Ganz gleich, wie man diesen lateinischen Ausspruch interpretierte, es mochte bestreitbar sein, dass er über dem Gouverneurssitz rechtens platziert worden war. Doch sei zu Governor Swanns Verteidigung gesagt, dass der Spruch lange vor seinem Einzug in diese prächtige Villa in der Steintafel verewigt wurde.

Will wechselte einen fragenden Blick mit Elizabeth, ehe er den metallenen Ring des Türklopfers in die rechte Hand nahm und ihn zweimal kräftig gegen die robuste Tür stieß. Dumpf hallten die dröhnenden Schläge einige Sekunden wider, bis die geruhsame Stille wieder eintrat. Gerade wollte Will abermals an die Tür klopfen, als Charles Permont, ein greiser Mann, den der Gouverneur nach dem Überfall durch die Piraten vor einigen Jahren angestellt hatte, die schwere Tür öffnete, die leise und widerspenstig in den Angeln knarrte. „Oh, Willkommen, willkommen, tretet nur ein...der Gouverneur erwartet euch bereits!", begrüßte er die beiden mit fröhlicher Herzlichkeit. Stets begegnete Permont Will und Elizabeth mit großväterlicher Freundlichkeit und hob sich in seinem Wesen deutlich von seinen aufgeblasenen Vorgängern ab. „Er ist glaube ich noch in seinem Büro...führt schon seit den Morgenstunden ein scheinbar wichtiges Gespräch mit dem Commodore...aber ihr müsst nicht lange warten, er hat schon mehrfach nachgefragt, ob ihr schon hier wäret.", begann Charles in fröhlichem Plauderton zu reden, während er das Paar durch die pompöse Empfangshalle führte. Gemütlich schritten sie die Treppen hinauf, entlang des Flurs, bis sie vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer, aus dem die Stimmen der beiden Männer drangen, stehen blieben.

„Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse, wenn ich euch allein lasse, aber es gibt noch viele Dinge für mich zu verrichten", entschuldigte sich Charles vorsichtig, machte einen Diener und ließ die beiden allein zurück.

„Worüber spricht dein Vater mit Norrington?", fragte Will, dessen Unbehagen sichtlicher denn je wurde. Man musste nur den Namen des Commodores aussprechen, um einen Wechsel seiner Laune herbeizuführen. Er verdankte ihm viel und gerade das war es, was Will so sehr fürchtete. „Das werden wir sicherlich in Kürze erfahren", entgegnete Elizabeth lächelnd, „Sei nicht so unruhig, Will...dazu gibt es keinen Grund."Und just in dem Moment, in welchem Will dieser Äußerung etwas entgegenzusetzen in Versuchung geraten war, öffnete sich die zweiflüglige Tür zum Büro des Gouverneurs und heraus trat – beinahe wie ein böses Omen – Commodore Norrington mit überaus finsterer Miene. Als er Will und daraufhin Elizabeth erblickte, spiegelte sein Antlitz eine wirre, ja, fast komisches Folge an unterschiedlichsten Ausdrücken wider. Zunächst Überraschung, dicht gefolgt von Missgunst, über Wehmut zu bitterer Resignation.

„Mister Turner...Elizabeth", sagte er in seinem distanzierten Ton, senkte aber sein Haupt, um Wills junger Frau nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Stechende Eifersucht brannte sich plötzlich in Wills Denken und obschon er wusste, dass Elizabeth keine tieferen Gefühle für Norrington empfand, sah er in dem Commodore immer noch eine Art Konkurrenten. Er schob sich an dem verblüfften Paar vorbei und setzte dann den Dreispitz auf den Kopf, ehe er eiligen Schrittes die Treppe hinabstieg, um so schnell wie nur möglich das Haus zu verlassen. Will sah ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach, doch wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als seine Liebste seine Hand ergriff und diese sanft drückte. „Will? So komm doch...", in ihrer Stimme klang Unverständnis für seine plötzliche Starre mit, doch verrieten ihre braunen Augen, dass sie genau wusste, was er fühlte, wann immer sie Norringtons Weg kreuzten. Will folgte Elizabeth über die Türschwelle und betrat das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters, in dem ein indigofarbener Teppich ausgelegt worden war. Governor Swann saß an seinem Schreibtisch und las scheinbar gedankenverloren einige Dokumente, hakte mit der Feder so manches ab oder setzte hier und da sein Signum aufs Papier.

„Vater? Stören wir dich auch nicht bei etwas Wichtigem?", wagte es Elizabeth sacht anzufragen, sodass der Gouverneur mit einem Ruck aufschaute, als hätte er soeben eine Stimme aus dem Jenseits vernommen. „Elizabeth! Ach herrje, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihr beiden hier seid...ich war so vertieft in meine Arbeit, dass ich auf nichts anderes geachtet habe... . Bitte entschuldigt mein unhöfliches Verhalten", sagte er rasch und erhob sich, legte den Weg um seinen sperrigen Sekretär zurück, um Elizabeth in die Arme zu nehmen und Will zur Begrüßung die Hand zu reichen. „Lasst uns doch ins Nebenzimmer gehen, ein wenig Abstand von dem ganzen Papierkram könnte mir nicht schaden", sprach er, ohne auf Widerworte der beiden zu warten und öffnete die schmale Tür zu einem weiteren kleinen Zimmer, in dem eine gedeckte Tafel nur darauf wartete, Gäste zu empfangen und mit den auf ihr aufgetischten Gaumenfreuden eine schöne Zeit zu bescheren.

Zögerlich ließen sich Will und Elizabeth nieder und beobachteten mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Verwunderung, wie eifrig Charles hineingestürmt kam, um den Tee und verschiedene Sorten von Gebäck aufzutafeln. Der Gouverneur starrte geistesabwesend aus dem großen perlmuttumrahmten Fenster, das ihm den Ausblick auf die große Bucht darbot, in der einige Schiffe im Laufe des Tages angelegt hatten. Die Krähenfüße an seinen Augenwinkeln schienen tiefere Furchen zu ziehen als sonst, von einer fast kränklichen Blässe war sein Gesicht. „Vater, du siehst erschöpft aus...was hast du denn auch so lang mit Commodore Norrington besprochen? Charles erzählte uns, dass du schon in aller Frühe mit der Arbeit begonnen hast.", sprach Elizabeth ihren Vater direkt an, wohingegen Will Diskretion übte und schwieg, jedoch mit wachsamen Augen jede Regung in den Zügen des Gouverneurs genauestens aufnahm. „Allerlei politische Rederei...nichts, was dich brennend interessieren würde", wehrte ihr Vater schwach lächelnd ab, aber es kam nicht nur Will so vor, als spielte er nur den Gelassenen und als bedrückte ihn in Wahrheit etwas viel Schwerwiegenderes als bloße _"politische Rederei"_.

„Mich interessiert alles, was dich so schwer beschäftigt", fuhr Elizabeth mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln fort, ihr leicht gelocktes Haar wurde nicht gänzlich von der hellen Haube, die sie trug, bedeckt. „Elizabeth, ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater...", begann Will leise, weil er das Gemüt des ohnehin schon gestressten Gouverneurs nicht durch die Fragerei seiner Liebsten überkochen lassen wollte. „Schon gut William", wand Governor Swann mit erhobener Hand ein, „Elizabeth gibt nicht eher Ruhe, bis ihr Wille erfüllt wird...das solltest du eigentlich wissen...", mit einem schweren Seufzen rieb er sich die Schläfen, stützte daraufhin das Kinn auf die zusammengefalteten Hände und sagte: „In letzter Zeit verschwinden immer mehr Handelsschiffe der Royal Navy im Gebiet außerhalb des Karibischen Meeres...eigentlich muss ich Stillschweigen dessentwegen bewahren, aber ich habe so viel Vertrauen in euch, dass ihr diese schlechten Nachrichten niemandem weitererzählt...", er nippte an seinem Tee und anhand des zitternden Porzellans in der Hand des alten Mannes wurde es für Will und Elizabeth immer offensichtlicher, dass diese Neuigkeit schwerwiegende Folgen mit sich bringen würde. Denn sonst brachte so schnell nichts Governor Swann aus der Ruhe.

„Wie meinst du das...sie verschwinden?", fragte seine Tochter beunruhigt. Selten hatte sie ihren Vater so geistesabwesend und besorgt erlebt. „Wie ich es sage, Kind. Sie verschwinden...einfach so...niemand hat auch nur eine Spur, wo die Schiffe abgeblieben sein könnten."

„Ein Schiff kann sich nicht einfach so in Luft auflösen", begann Will mit gerunzelter Stirn, „Habt Ihr in Betracht gezogen, dass jemand die Schiffe entführt haben könnte? Gab es Notsignale?"

Governor Swann schenkte dem energischen William einen belustigten Blick und seufzte: „Wenn es so einfach wäre, würde ich mir mit Commodore Norrington nicht so den Kopf zerbrechen. Keine Nachricht erreichte je Port Royal. Wir gehen davon aus, dass Piraten wohlmöglich die Schiffe außerhalb der Karibik kapern..."

„Jack!", stieß Elizabeth zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen aus. Will starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Das würde er nie tun!", murrte er unwirsch. „Ach nein? Aber er ist doch ein Pirat, oder irre ich mich da?!", mischte sich der Gouverneur in den aufkeimenden Zwist zwischen dem jungen Ehepaar ein. Wills Augen funkelten dämonisch und Elizabeth biss sich reuevoll auf die Lippen. Sie wusste, dass kameradschaftliche Gefühle Will mit Jack verbanden. Aus Misstrauen und Abscheu war fast so etwas wie Freundschaft zwischen dem Piraten und dem Waffenschmied entstanden und Will hielt zu seinen Freunden – auch wenn die ganze Welt gegen ihn stand. Auf keinen Fall wollte Elizabeth, dass ihr Vater und Will stritten, daher warf sie hektisch ein: „Möchte noch jemand Tee?", doch keiner der beiden Männer würdigte sie auch nur eines flüchtigen Blickes, als sie aufstand, um die Teekanne anzuheben. „Sein Schiff, die Black Pearl, ist alles, was für Jack Sparrow je von Bedeutung war...er will keine ganze Flotte aus Handelsschiffen...er will die Freiheit...", sagte Will langsam, aber bestimmt. „Was macht dich da so sicher? Vielleicht sind seine Ziele mit seiner Überheblichkeit gewachsen!"

Das genügte, um Will wutentbrannt aufstehen zu lassen, die Hände kraftvoll auf die Tischplatte aufzustützen und sich bedrohlich über den überraschten Gouverneur zu beugen. „Will!", stieß Elizabeth aus und schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen. „Jack Sparrow trägt **unmöglich** Schuld am Verschwinden dieser Schiffe! Jack ist nicht so dumm, als dass er mit einer ganzen Flotte gesuchter Handelsschiffe der Königlichen Marine durch die Karibik schippern würde!"

Governor Swann wirkte ein wenig blasser um die Nase, als er es sonst zu tun pflegte und seine vor Entsetzen über Wills Gefühlsausbruch geweiteten Augen quollen förmlich aus den Höhlen. In Wills Mimik zeichnete sich langsam Resignation über sein unbeherrschtes Tun ab, welche die anfängliche Rage rasch verdrängte. Wortlos ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken, wandte den Blick von seinem Schwiegervater ab, teils aus Scham, teils aus leise lodernder Wut, die in jedem Moment wieder auszubrechen drohte. „In solchen Momenten werde ich daran erinnert, dass das Blut eines Piraten in deinen Venen fließt.", sagte Governor Swann letztlich in die angespannte Stille hinein, „Ganz egal, ob und, wenn ja, wie er es gemacht hat – Sparrow müsste allein für seine frevlerischen Taten mindestens dreimal gehängt werden!"

Will schenkte ihm einen düsteren Blick, entgegnete aber klugerweise nichts, allein um Elizabeth wegen, die ihn betrübt ansah. „Dafür müsst Ihr ihn erst einmal kriegen...", flüsterte er in heiserem Ton und trank in einem Zuge den Tee in seiner Tasse aus. „Das ist bereits geschehen, Will. Und diesmal wirst du ihn nicht von dem für ihn bestimmten Schicksal erretten können!", Governor Swanns Gesicht hatte wieder etwas mehr an Farbe gewonnen, dennoch übertünchte ein grauer Schleier seine sonst so gutmütigen und warmen Züge. Elizabeth tauschte einen überraschten Blick mit ihrem Mann, dessen Unterkiefer geräuschlos nach unten klappte und dort auf ewig zu verharren schien, während seine Stimmbänder keine Kraft fanden, auch nur einen hilflosen Laut zu äußern. Dies übernahm seine Gattin gern für ihn: „Ihr habt Jack aufgegriffen? Wann? Wo? Und...und wie?", Ungläubigkeit trat in ihr hübsches Gesicht. „Gestern...in Port Maria...er war so unvorsichtig und hat ein kleines Kind bedroht, wie man mir erzählte...morgen soll er angeblich mit seiner Crew an Port Royal übergeben werden.", berichtete ihr Vater in nüchternem Ton.

„Und, wurde ihm schon diese Unglaublichkeit vorgeworfen?", knurrte Will, als er nach und nach wieder an Fassung gewann. „Nein. Morgen werden wir ihn verhören.", gab der Gouverneur in ebenso rauem Ton zurück. „Ich wünsche, ihn dann sprechen zu dürfen", fuhr Will in eher grobem als bittendem Ton fort. „Ich glaube kaum, dass der Commodore einverstanden sein wird und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich es auch nicht.", endete Swann und erhob sich. Scheinbar wollte er an dieser Stelle mit dem Kapitel Jack Sparrow endgültig abschließen, doch Will hieße nicht Will, wenn er nicht beharrlich in dieser Situation auf den Gouverneur eingeredet hätte. „Bitte...ich bin sicher, dass er unschuldig ist...zumindest in diesem Falle...er hat der Royal Navy damals geholfen..."

„Seinetwegen mussten viele loyale Seemänner ihr Leben lassen, als seine Meute die Dauntless überfiel!"

„Es war nicht _seine_ Meute, sondern die Barbossas...von Jacks meuterndem ersten Maat...", konterte Will aufgebracht. „Will...", begann Elizabeth in flehendem Ton, doch er überhörte sie. Ob dies geflissentlich geschah, vermochte niemand zu sagen. „Piratenpack! Keiner ist auch nur einen Deut mehr wert als der andere!", fauchte Governor Swann.

„Wenn Ihr immer so uneinsichtig seid – warum habt Ihr dann meinem Antrag, Elizabeth zu ehelichen, stattgegeben?", provozierte Will weiterhin. „**Will**!", rief Elizabeth nun aus, die ihren geliebten Mann am Arme nahm, um ihn vor weiteren sprachlichen Ungeschicken gegenüber ihrem Vater zu bewahren. „Lass mich!", knurrte dieser jedoch nur und schüttelte ihre Hand von seinem linken Arm. „Wenn du das so sagst, kommt mir der Gedanke, dass meine Zustimmung wahrlich ein Fehler gewesen ist...", die Wangen des Gouverneurs leuchteten rot – geprägt waren sie von der Hitzigkeit dieses Streitgesprächs. Elizabeths Lippen bebten unentwegt, ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, nur um sich sogleich wieder zu entspannen. Letztlich platzte aufgestauter Ärger so überraschend aus ihr heraus, dass beide Männer verstummten und Elizabeth mit einer Art bewundernder Überraschung musterten, als sie ausrief: „**Aufhören! Alle beide!** Es macht mich krank, wenn ihr so redet! Ihr benehmt euch wie dumme kleine Jungen, aber nicht wie anständige erwachsene Männer! Ich erkenne euch gar nicht wieder...wo ist mein Ehemann? Mein Vater? Ihr seid mir so fremd wie noch nie zuvor...", endete sie schließlich mit erstickter Stimme, vor Hilflosigkeit zitterte sie am ganzen Leib. Will machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie zuckte vor ihm zurück, bevor er sie berühren konnte. Es schien fast, als ekelte sie sich vor ihm.

Zorn glomm in ihren Augen auf, auch als sie ihren Vater betrachtete, der verdutzt über ihre Worte nahe dem Fenster stand und schwieg. „Elizabeth...", begann Will etwas ungeschickt, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab, ehe er es vollends mit den Lippen formen konnte. „Ich muss ein wenig allein sein.", äußerte sie sich mit zitternder Stimme, ehe sie ihren Rock raffte, sich umwandte und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren aus dem Gästezimmer lief.

Will und der Gouverneur sahen einander kurz und betreten an. Und dann kam das ungeliebte Schweigen zurück... .

**.:.-x-.:.**

„Willkommen zurück in Port Royal, Mister Sparrow", verkündete Gillette gehässig grinsend, als die Gatter zu den Zellen geöffnet wurden und eine Vielzahl an Marinesoldaten Jack und dessen Crew nach draußen beförderten. „**Captain** Jack Sparrow, Jungchen...wann wirst du das endlich begreifen?", grummelte Jack, doch diesmal bei weitem weniger enthusiastisch als zuvor. Er war es müde, diese dümmlichen Uniformträger am laufenden Bande zu korrigieren. Gillettes Grinsen blieb, nicht aber Jacks innere Gelassenheit, als Commodore Norrington plötzlich in sein Sichtfeld trat. Dieser Kerl hatte ihm schon immer Ärger gemacht und diesmal würde er sich sicherlich nicht so leicht übertölpeln lassen. „Gut, dass Ihr auch da seid, Commodore...mir ist nämlich ein Unrecht widerfahren!", überspielte Jack dann aber seine Unruhe und hielt Norrington seine gefesselten Handgelenke entgegen, als erwartete er von ihm, dass er sie löste. „Mitnichten, Mister Sparrow. Ihr und Eure Crew...", begann der Commodore und warf abwertende Blicke in die Reihen der Männer um Jack, verharrte einige Sekunden bei Gibbs, ehe er sich seiner Schlussworte entsann, „...seid einer Straftat wegen dingfest gemacht worden...und diesmal...kommt Ihr mir nicht davon", sagte er in unterkühltem Ton.

„Schade", merkte Jack knapp an, worauf der Commodore die Stirn runzelte, „Trotzdem ist **mir** auch Unrecht getan worden! Und laut dem Gesetz seid Ihr verpflichtet, jede Meldung einer Straftat entgegenzunehmen...ist es nicht so?", grinste Jack, die Goldzähne funkelten wie sonnenbeschienene Erze in dunklem Gestein.

„Wenn ein rechter Mann mir diese zu melden vermag, dann ja, Sparrow. Aber Ihr seid alles andere als rechtens. Ihr habt Euch für das Leben in der Piraterie entschieden und somit jede Form des Rechtes verspielt. Ihr seid gesetzlos...führt sie alle ab!", sagte Norrington an die anderen gewand. „Aber Sir...vielleicht hat man ihm wirklich Unrecht getan", mutmaßte eine tapfere Seele in der hintersten Reihe. Norrington seufzte, als seine eigenen Männer ihn zögernd ansahen. „Also gut, Sparrow – meldet, was Ihr zu melden habt!"

„Man hat mir meinen Hut gestohlen!", erzählte Jack mit theatralisch grimmiger Miene. Der Commodore sah ungläubig zu dem Dreispitz auf dem Kopf des Piraten auf, dann wieder zurück in Jacks dunkle, mystische Augen, die einen solch ernsten Ausdruck bargen, dass man unschwer hätte glauben können, dass er log. „Falls der übermäßige Rumgenuss Eure Sinne auf solch rapide Weise hat schwinden lassen, so kann ich Euch beruhigend sagen, dass der Hut an Ort und Stelle ist...auf Eurem Kopf!", murrte Norrington, der einmal mehr nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt war, „Abführen, habe ich gesagt!"

„Nein, Ihr versteht nicht, Commodore! Es geht ums Prinzip – eine kleine Rotznase hat _versucht_ ihn mir zu stehlen und ich habe ihn mir zurückgeholt...und schwups hatten mich Eure Männer eingekesselt, als wäre _ich_ der Verbrecher!"Norringtons Augen verengten sich, als Sparrow diese dreisten Worte sprach. Dieser grinste nur breit und legte versöhnlich den Kopf schief, als rechnete er tatsächlich damit, dass man ihn aufgrund eines Missverständnisses entließe. Der Commodore aber wandte sich wortlos von dem Piraten ab, der alsbald an der Schulter gepackt und mit seiner Crew im Schlepptau von Bord gebracht wurde. Mürrisch, aber ohne größere Gegenwehr, ließen sich die Piraten von den Soldaten führen. Über einen Steg musste jeder einzeln die Black Pearl verlassen und auf die Kaimauer Port Royals steigen, ehe sie alle in das Gefängnis überführt wurden. Jack zog die Stirn kraus, als er sein Schiff verließ und sich ständig zu ihm umdrehte, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass es noch da wäre, wenn er einige Schritte voraus gemacht hatte. „Passt mir bloß auf mein Schiff auf...wenn ich wiederkomme und auch nur einen Kratzer an der Reling sehe, oder auch nur eine Planke locker sein sollte, dann...", drohte Jack dem breitschultrigen Soldaten, der ihn grob vor sich hinschubste.

„Ich denke, Ihr werdet so schnell nicht in den Genuss kommen, Euer Schiff wiederzusehen, Pirat!", mischte sich Norrington ein, der Jacks Drohungen vernommen hatte. Jack schlug die dunklen Lider nieder und lächelte gespielt. „Dann hoffe ich, dass mein Schiff mindestens aller zwei Tage ordentlich geschrubbt wird!", rief er dem Commodore hinterher, als dieser sich in Richtung Verwaltungsgebäude bewegte und es seinen Männern überließ, die Piraten in den Kerker zu sperren. Anamaria, die sich nun auf gleicher Höhe mit Jack befand, warf ihm todbringende Blicke zu. „Was ist?"

Anamarias versteinertes Antlitz war Antwort genug, sodass Jack nichts mehr hinzusetzte, obgleich er nicht der Gefahr entgegensehen musste, dass er wieder einmal eine ihrer schallenden Ohrfeigen abbekommen würde – schließlich waren auch ihre Hände gefesselt. Grob wurde ihm durch Schubsen gedeutet, sich vorwärts zu bewegen , was er widerwillig auch tat. Blitzendes Sonnenlicht umspielte die Giebeldächer der Häuser, die in gleichmäßigen Abständen die Alleen zu beiden Seiten zierten. Die Nachmittagssonne ließ das Wasser beinahe bleiern wirken, wohingegen sich die sonst so türkisblaue See in den Abendstunden in ihr güldenes Gewand kleiden würde, wenn der Horizont im Westen den unerbittlich glimmenden Feuerball für die Dauer einer Nacht verschluckte und im Osten gute acht Stunden später wieder ausspie. Bei Sonnenaufgang, so schwante es Jack, würde man die Galgen für ihn und seine Crew aufstellen – diesmal würde man nicht lange mit der Verurteilung fackeln. Und auf Wills Hilfe konnte er nicht abermals hoffen. Vielleicht würde ihm wieder das Glück des Glücklosen zur Hilfe gereicht.

Unsanft wurde er mitsamt seiner Crew in eine geräumige Zelle geworfen, die jener auf verblüffende Weise ähnelte, die er vor einigen Jahren schon einmal _bezogen_ hatte. Spärlich war der kalte steinerne Boden mit Stroh ausgelegt – selbst als Pirat war Jack komfortableres gewöhnt.

Nachdem die Kerkertür ins Schloss gefallen war, postierten sich drei Männer an den Toren und hielten, mit den Gewehren in den Händen, Wache.

„Ich will dir ja keinen Vorwurf machen, Captain...", begann Gibbs zögerlich, als etwas Ruhe in den Zellentrakt eingekehrt war. „Dann tu's nicht", brummte Jack, der seinen heißgeliebten Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. „Nun...aber warum in Gottes Namen ist dir dieser Hut so wichtig, dass wir dafür ins Gefängnis wandern?", fuhr Gibbs unbeirrt fort. Anamaria rümpfte abfällig die Nase und gab für Jack Antwort: „Weil er ein nichtsnutziger Trottel ist, der den lieben langen Tag nichts besseres zu tun hat, als Rum zu saufen und Liebesschwüre an sein Schiff sowie seinen dämlichen Hut zu richten"

„Amen. Bist du jetzt fertig?", seufzte Jack unberührt. Er nahm die Vorwürfe Anamarias nicht sonderlich persönlich, da diese Umschreibungen sehr zutreffend für ein jedes seiner Crewmitglieder war. „Nein, Jack, noch lange nicht!", stieß sie mit vor Wut leuchtenden Augen aus, „Ein **Hut**, Jack...du ziehst uns einem alten und noch dazu hässlichen Hut vor! Uns! Deine Crew!"Vereinzelt ging ein leise zustimmendes Raunen durch die Zelle. „Das mit dem „hässlich"nimmst du sofort zurück", brummte Jack, den beringten Zeigefinger drohend in die Höhe streckend. „Nein.", gab Anamaria seufzend zurück und lehnte gegen die kalte Steinmauer. Es hatte keinen Sinn, ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit Jack führen zu wollen. „Verzeihung, Captain...aber warum ist dieser Hut denn so wichtig für dich?", hakte Gibbs abermals nach. „Lange Geschichte...", winkte Jack rasch ab. „Nun...Dank **dir** haben wir ja nun Zeit...und das vielleicht nur noch bis zum Morgengrauen...ansonsten kannst du diese nette kleine Geschichte dem Teufel persönlich erzählen...", zischte die Korsarin aus der anderen Zellenecke zu ihm herüber. Als sie den entnervten Blick wieder auf die Steinmauer richtete, äffte Jack sie mit verdrehten Augen und einer Grimasse nach. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das nicht gesehen hab", fauchte sie, doch der herrschende Ton in ihrer Stimme war beinahe verschwunden. „Nein, Captain, erzähl sie uns...", bat Gibbs abermals und Cotton und ein paar andere rutschten näher zu ihrem Captain, um seiner Erzählung zuzuhören.

Jack wollte gerade nachgeben, als plötzlich Schritte die Treppe hinabhallten. Eine hohe, schmale Statur erschien im Türrahmen, die sich etwas unsicher fortbewegte. Jack stürzte vor zu den Gitterstäben und drückte sein Gesicht so nah an die Gitterstäbe, dass seine Nase herausragte. „Der junge Mister Turner! Nie zuvor so erfreut gewesen, dich zu sehen!", stieß Jack ungespielt euphorisch aus, doch Will deutete ihm eiligst, still zu sein, als er sich behutsam der eingesperrten Piratenschar näherte. „Na, wie holst du uns heute aus dem Schlamassel heraus?", grinste ihn Jack mit gebleckten Goldzähnen an. Will trat ins blasse Licht des Mondes, das nur schwach schimmernd die Zelle erhellte. Vereinzelt flackerte eine Öllampe, wenn ein Windhauch über die kleine Flamme strich. Will sah recht zerknirscht und unglücklich aus. Das schulterlange braune Haar war wie sooft zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden worden, einzelne widerspenstige Strähnen klebten an seiner Stirn, die von seiner Arbeit schweißnass war. „Vermutlich gar nicht, denn diesmal steckt ihr wirklich tief drin!", entgegnete Will flüsternd.

„Wie meinen?", gab Jack entrüstet zurück, doch nicht ohne eine große Portion an Albernheit gleichzeitig auszudrücken. Anamaria seufzte nur und wandte ihr Gesicht auch von Will ab. „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, Jack...dank dir können wir schon mal unser Grab schaufeln."

„Ich habe einen kleinen Lausbengel gestellt, der mich bestehlen wollte und nun sollen wir dafür büßen?", knurrte Jack, Anamaria weitgehend ignorierend. „Es ist nicht nur das, Jack.", fuhr Will raunend fort und drehte sich sorgenvoll nach allen Seiten um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn niemand der Wachen hörte. Es war schon ein Kampf gewesen, überhaupt den Zellentrakt betreten zu dürfen. „Man wirft dir und deiner Crew die Entführung mehrerer Handelsschiffe der Royal Navy vor."

„Wie bitte? Als ob ich diese pompösen englischen Schiffe bräuchte, wo ich doch das beste Schiff in der ganzen Karibik, was sage ich – der **ganzen Welt**, habe!", rief Jack wütend aus. „_Hatte_", knurrte Anamaria , noch immer die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend und den Blick auf das grobe Mauerwerk richtend. Jack holte gerade ordentlich Luft, um sie eines besseren zu belehren, als Will erneut das Wort erhob: „Heißt das, dass ihr die Schiffe nicht entführt habt?"Jack drehte sich wieder um, das nachtschwarze Haar rutschte über seine Schulter. „Jungchen – säße ich dann noch in der verfluchten Karibik herum und würde Rum trinken?", er hob fragend die Braue, als Wills Gesicht nachdenkliche Züge annahm. „Na gut...in der Karibik bleiben und Rum trinken würde ich sowieso...aber davon ausgehend, dass ich eine ganze Flotte britischer Schiffe besäße, würde ich mich wohl kaum _Captain_, sondern baldigst _Commodore_ Jack Sparrow nennen, klar soweit?", Will nickte, um der Gefahr, dass weitere verrückte Vergleiche und Erklärungen kommen würden, aus dem Wege zu gehen. „Commodore klingt blöd, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf", warf Gibbs ein. „Darfst du nicht, Gibbs, also halt den Rand und lass mich in Ruhe mit dem jungen Mister Turner reden!", fauchte Jack verärgert über die schwankende Loyalität seiner Crew.

„Also...wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja...**Commodore** Jack Sparrow, richtig?", Jack sah fragend zu Will auf, der entschlossen entgegnete: „Jack, die Lage ist ernst. Der Gouverneur will dir noch heute die Anklage verlesen, sodass du und die anderen morgen früh dafür hängen werdet!"

„Ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch. Ich habe es vor kurzem in Erfahrung bringen können..."

„_In Erfahrung bringen._ Das heißt, die betörende Elizabeth hat es dir ins Ohr geflüstert. Wie geht es eigentlich der stolzen Schönheit? Hast du sie endlich rumgekriegt?"

„Jack, wir sind verheiratet...außerdem gehört das jetzt nicht hier her..."

„Oh...Ärger mit der Angebeteten?", stocherte Jack unaufhörlich weiter und trieb Will damit an den Rand des Wahnsinns. „So ähnlich...aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Hör zu, Jack, morgen werdet ihr hängen, wenn wir nichts unternehmen!"

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach unternehmen? Du kannst nicht noch mal die Türangelnummer durchziehen, weil dein Schwiegerpapi die das übel nehmen würde und Anamaria wird wohl kaum eine Nagelfeile einstecken haben, mit der wir die Gitterstäbe durchfeilen könnten.", grummelte Jack entnervt über die unangenehmen Nachrichten, die Will ihm nun so plötzlich offerierte.

„Du musst Commodore Norrington von deiner Unschuld überzeugen...", sagte Will, ehe ihm selbst gewahr wurde, wie lächerlich sich das eigentlich anhörte, wenn man mit einem Piraten sprach. „Ausgerechnet Norrington soll mich für die Unschuld vom Lande halten? Mein lieber Will, vielleicht ist dir da etwas entgangen, aber es gibt niemanden auf dieser gottlosen Welt, der mich lieber am Galgen baumeln sieht als Norrington. Wenn dir nicht was besseres einfällt, müssen wir wohl oder übel wieder kurz vor knapp den „Jack-tänzelt-auf-der-Klinge"– Trick durchziehen... ."Will antwortete nicht, senkte den Blick. „Du lässt uns doch nicht hängen! Also...auch wörtlich gemeint!", ergänzte Jack schnell und starrte Will mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Jack, versteh doch...ich **kann** nicht noch einmal Kopf und Kragen riskieren, Elizabeth..."

„Jaja, die Frauen...eines sag' ich dir Will – Frauen sind der Grund, warum Männerfreundschaften in die Brüche gehen!", warf Gibbs ungefragt ein und nickte nachdenklich vor sich hin, während die Crew ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete. „Ich trage Verantwortung...sie trägt mein Kind unter dem Herzen.", murmelte Will in die eintretende Stille hinein.

„Ha, doch kein Eunuch!", rief Jack fast heiter aus, ehe er sich rücklings auf dem Zellenboden breit machte und Cottons Fuß wegstieß, der ihm in dieser Position beinahe ins Gesicht ragte. „Was willst du noch hier? Geh zu deinem Frauchen...na los!", rief Jack mit unterschwelligem Ärger. „Jack...ich...", begann Stiefelriemens Sohn zögerlich, doch war der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Piraten zu eindeutig, als dass er Widerworte geduldet hätte. „Es tut mir leid...", flüstert er fast nur noch. Dann zog er sich aus dem Zellentrakt zurück, um zur Schmiede zurückzukehren.

„Ja...mir auch...", brummte Jack und schloss die Lider. Sollte er morgen dem Tod wahrlich entgegentreten?

**.:.-x-.:.**

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", fragte Elizabeth mit schläfriger Stimme, als sie in ihrem Bett saß und beobachtete, wie ihr Ehemann das Schlafzimmer betrat und sich nach und nach seiner Kleidung entledigte. „Spazieren", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, die Weste achtlos auf die Kommode fallen lassend. Er ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzer auf der Bettkante nieder und streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen. Elizabeth legte den Kopf schief, musterte ihren geliebten Will beunruhigt. Hatte sie nicht Grund, zornig auf ihn zu sein, war es nicht an ihr, die Wortkarge zu spielen?

Das Leinenhemd rutschte von seinen starken Schultern, entblößte seinen makellosen, von der harten Arbeit als Schmied gezeichneten Oberkörper. Wie sein Körper durch das milde Kerzenlicht in Gold und Gelb getüncht schimmerte, als bestünde er aus Bronze und wäre ein zum Leben erwecktes Kunstwerk. Elizabeth seufzte, als er die Kerze ausblies und sich wortlos auf seine Seite des Bettes fallen ließ, ihr den Rücken zuwandte.

„Will...", murmelte sie leise, der Verzweiflung nahe wegen seiner Sturheit. „Was ist?", gab er in dem gleichen neutralen Tonfall zurück. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen nackten Oberarm und spürte, wie der Muskel unter der weichen sanften Haut leicht zuckte, sich dann aber an die Berührung gewöhnte. „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Endlich wand er sich ihr zu und sah sie lange schweigend an, seine braunen Augen wirkten fast schwarz in der Finsternis der Nacht, welche Port Royal eingewoben hatte. „Du hast geweint", sagte er leise und strich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange. „Wundert dich das?", entgegnete sie nach einigen verrinnenden Sekunden, die Augen nicht von den seinen abwendend. „Ich wollte dir keinen Kummer bereiten", flüsterte er, seine Lippen bebten leicht und anhand seiner arbeitenden Züge spürte sie, dass er es ernst meinte und auch ihm der Streit an die Nieren gegangen war. „Nichts wünsche ich mir sehnlicher, als dass du und Vater euch endlich vertragt. Ihr habt euch beide wie Kinder aufgeführt und nicht wie die beiden Männer, die ich über alles liebe.", sagte sie, seine zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten erwidernd. „Jetzt weiß er nicht einmal, dass ich ein Kind von dir erwarte...", fuhr sie leiser fort, traurig die Lider senkend. Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen und zu wissen, selbst der Grund ihrer Bekümmertheit zu sein. „Es tut mir leid, Liebling. Das musst du mir glauben. Aber...aber als er mit der ganzen Piratengeschichte anfing, ich...ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht", gestand er zögernd. Elizabeth musterte ihn eindringlich, bevor sie leise fragte: „Du warst bei Jack, hab ich Recht?"

Will hielt kurzzeitig den Atem an, erwiderte nichts. Doch das war Antwort genug für seine Frau, die enttäuscht die Mundwinkel verzog und sich aufrichtete.

„Was...Elizabeth, wo willst du hin?", fragte Will irritiert, als sie sich aus dem Bett schwang und einen Morgenmantel über ihr Nachthemd zog.

„Ich brauche einen Spaziergang, Will. Genau wie du vorhin...", murmelte sie leise und verärgert. Will hielt es für besser, sie nicht zurückzuhalten, zumal sie in ihrem Ärger sowieso nicht zu bremsen war. Stiefelriemen Bills Sohn sah Elizabeth hinterher, als sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog und ihm im Dunkel der Nacht allein ließ. Dann schlug er die rauen Hände vors Gesicht, strich nachdenklich über die Wangen. Er konnte nichts für Jack und seine Crew tun. Und je länger er dem Piratenblut, das in seinen Venen floss, folgte, desto konfliktreicher würde sich seine Beziehung zu der Gouverneurstochter gestalten.

Das Leben war die stürmischste See von allen. Und Will hoffte, dass er ein Captain war, der sich dazu eignete, das Schiff in den sicheren Hafen zu bringen... .

**.:.-x-.:.**

_So. schweig Hat's euch gefallen? Nicht? Ganz egal, Hauptsache ihr sagt mir eure Meinung :) Meiner Rechnung zufolge wird Kapitel 3 am 9.11.04 in die Startlöcher gehen. Ich hoffe, ich werde euch auch dann noch als meine Leser begrüßen dürfen :)_

_Hier zunächst einmal mehr zu den Reviews von Kapitel 1:_

**_Red-Black: _**_lach Hast dich jetzt schon fest gelesen? Ging ja schnell :) Ja, also meiner Rechnung nach werden es auch ne Menge Kapitel, ich hoffe nur, ich kann euch immer pünktlich damit beliefern ;) Freue mich, dass du zu dieser Geschichte gefunden hast freu_

**_Narwain: _**_Na mal sehen, ob ich dich noch einmal süchtig machen kann lach Hach...dein Lob macht mich immer ganz verlegen! Ich tu mein Bestes, um einigermaßen was Gutes zusammenzubasteln! Du schreibst Parodien? Coole Sache! Bei Gelegenheit schau ich gern mal bei dir vorbei :) Danke für deine liebe Review – Will war ja diesmal endlich dabei :)_

**_Telepmauriel: _**_Juhu! Freut mich, dass du bisher eine so gute Meinung von dieser Story hast :) Ich bin unglaublich erleichtert, dass du Jack für „gut getroffen"befindest. Es ist irgendwie gar nicht so leicht, diesen schrägen Vogel darzustellen, aber ich bemühe mich! Ja lach Jack ist Everybody's Darling! Wie kann man diesen Kerl auch nicht mögen?!? Ich danke dir vielmals für dein Lob und deine Review!_

**_Soraya: _**_Hihi! Hach, wie freue ich mich immer über deine Reviews! lol Wie oft ich den Film gesehen habe? Nun...hm...ich würde sagen insgesamt so um die 10x bestimmt. Ich hab mal in Englisch nen Vortrag über Piraterie gehalten und der Film war ein sehr gutes Infomaterial ;) Freut mich auf jeden Fall, dass es dir bisher gefällt! Hast Recht mit dem Ende grübel werde nach Besserung streben! Ich wollte dir ne Mail schicken? O.o oje, das muss ich irgendwie verpeilt haben! Hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat dir auch zugesagt knuff_

**_Yavanna Unyarima:_**_ Hihi, ich weiß, es kann eine Tortur sein, 10 Tage auf ein Kapitel zu warten. da nur an ihre Lieblings-FF über „The Village"denkt Aber gerade jetzt, wo Schule wieder begonnen hat, merke ich schon, dass ich wieder Nachtschichten einlegen werden muss. Aber na ja...Schreiben ist eine Sucht, wie du weißt ;) Yeah, freut mich, dass die Charaktere weitgehend getroffen wurden! Ich hoffe nur, mit Will und Liz ist mir das auch gelungen?! Danke für deine Review!___

**_Brigitte:_**_ Huch, gleich 2x eine Review von dir :) Die Storyline schreit nach einer Zusammenarbeit von Norrington und Jack? Na dann werde ich mal sehen, was ich für dich tun kann! Ich hoffe nur, ich kann deren Zusammenspiel halbwegs originalgetreu wiedergeben! lach Danke für dein Feedback!_

**_Manu2211: _**_lol Du glaubst nicht, wie lange ich bei der Szene unter den Piraten hab überlegen müssen, bis ich ein paar passende Spitzen von Jack gefunden hatte! Umso mehr freut es mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! JA – Du hast Recht, Anamaria hätte ihm eigentlich eine scheuern müssen! Vielleicht hat sie einmal Gnade walten lassen. Wie dem auch sei, es bieten sich sicherlich noch einige Möglichkeiten, das nachzuholen lach Stimmt, mit wachsender Kapitelanzahl wächst auch die Kapitellänge. Wahrscheinlich kommt es daher, dass man immer mehr in das Geschehen der eigenen FF eintaucht :) Who knows – auf jeden Fall vielen lieben Dank für deine Review, habe mich sehr gefreut!_

**_CrazyTear: _**_lach Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich Jack so lustig darstellen können würde wie er auch im Film ist. Ich liebe Johnny Depps Darstellung von Jack! Nicht weinen lol Kleenex rüber reicht. Ich hoffe, dass dir die folgenden Kapitel auch so gut gefallen, zumal der Anfang einer Story meiner Meinung nach das schwierigste ist :) Hab mich riesig über dein Feedback gefreut und hoffe, du bleibst dran :) knuffel_

**_Alina: _**_AHA! Eine von der Stillen-Leser-Fraktion! lach Bin umso überraschter, dass ich Feedback von dir bekomme! Freue mich auf jeden Fall darüber! Hihi, ja, Jack hätte sicherlich Schlimmes mit dem kleinen Hosenscheißer angestellt, hätte man ihn nicht erwischt! Wenn er allerdings in der Hölle schmort, wird er bestimmt wieder auf Jack treffen lol und dann gäbe es eine Abreibung der Extraklasse...sich das vorstellt...ähm...ja räusper Danke für deine Review!_

**_HecateTriformis:_**_ Hey, schön, mal wieder was von dir zu hören :) War ganz überrascht, eine Review von dir zu bekommen, umso mehr hab ich mich gefreut! Schön, dass dir Jack gefällt. Bei Norrington bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher. Ich sollte den Film noch einmal schauen, würde vielleicht mein Weltbild wieder zurechtrücken, falls ich ihn wirklich so daneben darstelle. Danke für deine Meinung, ich werde daran arbeiten!_

**_Jathy: _**_Ui! Eine meiner Lieblingsreviewerin aus „SüI"– Zeiten lach__Wow! Das freut mich ehrlich, dass ich dich wieder unter den Lesern begrüßen darf! Ich mag deine fast schon analytischen Einschätzungen und Meinungen! Es ist deine erste Nicht-HdR-FF? Ui, noch ein Grund, weswegen ich mich geehrt fühlen sollte! Ich denke, Jack kannst du dir immer noch so vorstellen lol, mal sehen, ob dir meine Version der anderen auch gefallen wird?! Bin ehrlich gespannt, wie dir der weitere Verlauf der Geschichte gefallen wird! Ich werde jedenfalls mein Bestes geben! Danke für deine liebe Review...und deinen Tipp mit Bitter Lemon gegen verbrannte Zungen ;) lach Hat geholfen!_


	4. 3 Nicht verzagen, Sparrow fragen!

**A/N:** Ehe man sich versieht, sind auch schon wieder 10 Tage rum. Ich tu mein Bestes und schreibe so schnell es geht, aber bedenkt, dass ich in den folgenden 6 ½ Wochen Schule noch 11 Klausuren schreibe (Tests und anderweitige Bewertungen nicht mit eingerechnet). Ich bitte daher um ein wenig Verständnis :) Ich **danke** euch vielmals für die lieben Reviews, die ihr mir auch diesmal habt zukommen lassen! Wie gewohnt gibt's Kommentare dazu am Ende des Kapitels :)

So...bevor ich's vergesse: Mein Dank gilt meiner besten Freundin Maria, die sich dazu bereit erklärt hat, die Tipp- und Trottelfehler zu suchen und zu korrigieren, die mein WORDS-Programm zu gern übersieht ;) knuddel

**Disclaimer:** Die Rechte liegen...äh...nicht bei mir, so viel steht fest :P

**Achtung:** Dramatik, Konflikte und...Sparrow...was auch sonst? Enjoy & leave a review!

**.:.-x-.:.**

**Kapitel 3: Nicht verzagen, Sparrow fragen!**

Platschend und beinahe krachend wurden die Wellen gegen die hoch aufragenden Felsen geprescht, die Gischt sprühte weiß und unbändig in die Luft, verlor sich dann wieder in den unruhigen Wassermassen, die in dieser Nacht besonders heftig gegen den dirigierenden Wind rebellierten. Die Sterne, abertausende Orientierungspunkte eines jeden Seemannes, wurden zum Teil von dichten Wolken bedeckt, die schwermütig am Firmament angeordnet waren und nicht einmal einen flüchtigen Gedanken daran verschwenden zu wagen schienen, von den Lichtpunkten, die dem Himmel als Zier galten, abzulassen.

Commodore Norringtons Gespür für derartig sonderbare Witterungserscheinungen war in jener Nacht leicht getrübt. Gleichmäßigen Schrittes defilierte er entlang der Kaimauer, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt haltend, die Stirn grimmig kraus gezogen. Konnte er sich vor einigen Stunden noch mit dem Gedanken trösten, dass Sparrow gefangen genommen worden war, erschien diese Errungenschaft indes nichtig. Mit dem Gouverneur und diesem unausstehlichen Stiefellecker Nightsfall hatte sich Norrington vor nunmehr viereinhalb Stunden in die Gefangenenunterkünfte begeben, um den Piraten zu verhören und ihm die Anklage zu lesen. Die Marine brauchte dieses _eine_ Geständnis von Sparrow, dass er auch hinter dem mysteriösen Verschwinden der Schiffe steckte – nicht etwa, um ihn zu verurteilen, denn dafür lag eine Anzahl an Delikten vor, die das Format eines Buches gesprengt hätten – sondern um Ihrer Majestät der Königin von England zu versichern, dass der Schuldige für das Verunglücken zahlreicher Handelsschiffe der Royal Navy gefunden wurde und Rechenschaft ablegen müsse. Jetzt aber, weit nach Mitternacht, stand Commodore Norrington wieder ganz am Anfang des Rätsels. Zwar war er sich sicher gewesen, dass Sparrow unmöglich Drahtzieher dieser Sache sein konnte, andererseits war dies die rationalste aller Erklärungen gewesen.

Natürlich hatte der Pirat alles abgestritten und vehement hatte auch seine ungehobelte Crew dazwischengeplärrt, wenn Nightsfall oder Swann Fragen gestellt hatten, aber dem Wort eines Piraten würde kein Offizier der Marine je Glauben schenken. Gouverneur Swann war kurz davor gewesen, das Urteil erstmalig auszusprechen, als die erschütternde Nachricht von einem Boten herangetragen wurde – ein weiteres Schiff war in der Nähe der Bermudas verschwunden. An sich nichts Beunruhigendes, schließlich konnten immerhin Handlanger Sparrows dahinter stecken, doch unterschied sich dieser Fall in einem Punkte von den anderen – diesmal hatte es Augenzeugen gegeben, die darauf Schwüre ablegten, das Schiff verschwinden gesehen zu haben...einfach so...wie von Geisterhand. Ein kleines Fischerboot war auf See gewesen und hatte die ruhige und unauffällige Fahrt der _„Navy's Pride"_beobachtet. Laut der Zeugen war sie von einer plötzlichen Nebelfront verschluckt worden und kurz darauf nicht mehr auffindbar. Dies hätte man noch als Seemannsgarn abtun können, wäre die „Navy's Pride" nicht ein gewöhnliches Passagierschiff gewesen. Kein Handelsschiff, das wertvolle Fracht transportierte, kein Militärschiff, für dessen Bewaffnung Piraten Interesse hätten hegen können.

England war ungeduldig. Und wenn die Nachricht des verschwundenen Schiffes erstmal in London publik wurde, würde die Königin Port Royals Gouverneur die Hölle heiß machen. Die Frage also stellte sich, ob Jack Sparrow entweder ein geschicktes Komplott eingefädelt hatte, oder ob nicht doch jemand oder etwas anderes dahinter steckte.

Seufzend ließ er den Kopf auf die Brust sinken und suchte sich zu sammeln. Zweifelsohne war auch sein Posten in großer Gefahr. Zwar konnte er vielerlei Erfolge im Bezug auf den Kampf gegen die Piraterie verbuchen, doch war Ruhm ein kurzlebiger Genuss, eine Seifenblase, die schon bei der kleinsten Erschütterung zerplatzte.

Plötzlich war ihm so, als vernähme er leise Schritte auf den mondbeschienenen grauen Steinen, welche die Straße zwischen Hafenanlage und Wohnungsviertel bildeten. Zu solch später Stunde noch einen Spaziergänger anzutreffen, empfand der Commodore als äußerst ungewöhnlich. Wenn sich noch jemand um diese Uhrzeit auf den Straßen Port Royals herumtrieb, waren es entweder Betrunkene, die sich schwankend und gefährlich torkelnd vorwärts bewegten, oder andere zwielichtige Gestalten, die in beinahe konspirativer Art und Weise ihren Geschäften nachgingen. Doch weder wirkte diese in Schatten gehüllte Gestalt, die James Norrington unweit von seinem Standpunkt ausmachen konnte, tölpelhaft noch schleichend. Die Arme eng um den Oberkörper geschlungen, spazierte der Unbekannte gleichmäßigen Schrittes auf der Straße, vorbei an unlängst verdunkelten Tavernen und verschlossenen Geschäften. Den Kopf hielt die Person anscheinend gesenkt, oder zumindest war ihr Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht auszumachen. Einzig das lange, lockige Haar konnte Commodore Norrington als Anhaltspunkt ausmachen. War es möglich, dass gar eine Frau bei Nacht in Port Royal herumlief? Der Commodore war nahe daran, diesen Gedanken alsbald zu verwerfen, als ihm das leise Rascheln eines Kleides zu Ohren kam, das durch die Schritte der Gestalt verursacht wurde.

Diese Frau musste entweder überaus mutig oder einfach nur vollkommen verrückt sein, dass sie sich allein an solch düsteren Ecken der Stadt herumtrieb. Die Art, wie sie sich bewegte, war ihm auf unergründliche Weise vertraut. Konnte es denn die Möglichkeit sein...?

Norrington zögerte, entließ seine Hände aus der verschränkten Haltung, sodass sie an seinen Seiten hinabreichten. Behutsam machte er einige Schritte nach vorn, näherte sich der Frau und ihm stockte vor lauter Überraschung der Atem, als er sie erkannte. „**Elizabeth**!", rief er fast ungeschickt aus, konnte jedoch rechtzeitig seinen Ton dämpfen, damit seine Stimme nicht die gesamte Straße entlang hallte. Die Gestalt schreckte auf, starrte überrascht in das Gesicht ihres Beobachters, dessen Anwesenheit sie sich zuvor nicht gewahr gewesen war. „Commodore!", stieß sie ebenso entsetzt aus. Einen länger andauernden Augenblick lang standen sich beide betreten gegenüber, musterten einander mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Beschämung. „Was...was macht Ihr zu solch fortgeschrittener Stunde allein hier draußen?", brachte Norrington schließlich zuerst heraus. Es bereitete ihm stets einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust, Elizabeth Swann wieder zu sehen. Jene Dame, die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu seiner Ehefrau hatte ernennen wollen. Wenn sie mit Will zusammen war – was die meiste Zeit über der Fall war – so hatte er mit bitterer Akzeptanz seine Niederlage hinnehmen können. Nun aber, wo sie allein mit ihm auf der Straße stand, spürte er sein Herz ungewohnt schnell schlagen und die Resignation, dass sie einem anderen gehörte, schmerzte ihn schlimmer denn je.

„Ich...wollte einen Spaziergang unternehmen."

„Allein?", der Commodore verwünschte sich selbst für seine ungezügelte Nachfrage. Elizabeth senkte den Blick und ihre Züge nahmen einen leicht verärgerten Ausdruck an. „Ja. Allein."Mehr sagte sie nicht und erneut trat das unangenehme Schweigen zwischen die beiden. Tausend Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, aber Norrington wagte es nicht, auch nur eine davon zu formulieren. Diskretion war gefragt und unter normalen Umständen hatte er mit dieser Tugend keinerlei Probleme. Aber zwei verschiedene Gefühle duellierten sich in seinem Innersten, rebellierten gegen seine Vernunft. Zum einen war ein seltsames Gefühl des Triumphes, der Genugtuung in ihm, weil Will Turner anscheinend doch nicht der makellose Ehemann für sie war, zum anderen empfand er Mitleid und Sorge für Elizabeth, denn er konnte es kaum ertragen, sie unglücklich zu sehen.

„Ihr müsst frieren, die Nacht ist ungewöhnlich kühl", räusperte er sich, überspielte den Drang, sie nach der Ursache ihrer Traurigkeit zu fragen. Er streifte die Jacke seiner Uniform von seinen breiten Schultern und legte sie um Elizabeth, die verwundert den Blick hob und ein leises „Danke"aushauchte. Verlegenheit. Ja, dies las er aus ihren braunen Augen. Wie hatte er auch nur so dumm sein können und ihr je einen Antrag machen können? Er hätte spüren müssen, dass sie keine Gefühle ihm gegenüber empfand. Vielleicht hatte er es auch gewusst und sie dennoch aus Eigensinn und illusionären Wunschvorstellungen gedrängt, ihn zu ehelichen. Und wozu hatte all das geführt? Sie ging ihm bestmöglich aus dem Wege oder wechselte nur verschämte Worte mit ihm.

„Kann ich Euch eine Frage stellen, Commodore?", fragte Elizabeth plötzlich und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Fragend hob er die Brauen, nickte aber sogleich. Sie setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung, was ihm die leise Anweisung gab, mit ihr zu gehen. „Beschuldigt Ihr wirklich Jack Sparrow wegen der verschwundenen Schiffe?"Mit jeder anderen Frage hätte James Norrington gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser. Nicht mit ihrer Sorge um den Halunken Sparrow, der morgen in aller Frühe seine gerechte Strafe für alle Freveltaten bekommen würde, auch wenn er vermutlich nicht Schuld am Verschwinden der Schiffe trug. „Wer sonst sollte dazu fähig sein? Ich gebe zu, oftmals ist das Glück diesem Tölpel hold, dennoch kann ich nicht leugnen, dass er clever ist."

Sie sah ihn argwöhnisch an, starrte dann auf den vor ihr liegenden Pfad, der alsbald in verschiedene Richtungen abzweigte. Einige Momente rang Norrington mit sich selbst, entschloss sich dann aber zu ein wenig mehr Aufrichtigkeit. „Ich...muss allerdings zugeben, dass ein kürzlich stattgefundener Vorfall Zweifel an Jack Sparrows Schuld in dieser Sache verlauten lässt...diese Information bleibt aber unter uns, Elizabeth, das müsst Ihr mir versprechen!"Sie schluckte, blieb schlagartig stehen. „Ihr meint, Ihr _wisst_ mit Sicherheit, dass er nichts damit zu tun hat?"

„Was jedoch nicht seine Schuldigkeit und Sündigung vor Gott zunichte macht.", fügte der Commodore rasch hinzu, das edle weiße Hemd betonte seine anmutige Figur. „Sparrow soll also für eine Tat hängen, die er nicht begangen hat?", platzte es aus der aufgebrachten Elizabeth heraus. „Nein, für seine Hinrichtung lassen sich noch hundert andere Untaten gegen ihn verwenden. Verzeiht mir mein Unverständnis, _Mrs. Turner_...aber...warum liegt Euch so viel am Verbleib Sparrows?"

Elizabeths Züge arbeiteten, ehe sie antwortete: „Weniger liegt mir an Sparrow, als an meinem Ehemann. Die Festnahme von Jack...nimmt ihn sehr mit."

Commodore Norringtons Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends. „Eure persönlichen Empfindungen sollten Euer Urteilsvermögen nicht beeinflussen", entgegnete er ihr hochnäsig und wandte sich von ihr ab. „Commodore!", rief sie aus, worauf er zögerlich stehen blieb und es zuließ, dass sie ihn einholte und ihm gegenüber stand, „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass Jack Sparrow ein sündenfreier Mensch ist, aber ich weiß, dass er ein gutes Herz hat. Bitte...lasst Gnade walten...meinetwillen"

„Euretwillen habe ich ihn bereits einmal ziehen lassen, Elizabeth. Noch einmal wird mir dieser dumme Fehler sicherlich nicht geschehen. Ihr entschuldigt mich", fuhr er fort und ging schnellen Schrittes weiter. Doch Elizabeth wollte nicht locker lassen: „Vielleicht...vielleicht kann er Euch bei der Suche der Schiffe behilflich sein! Wenn er vom Verbleib der Schiffe wirklich in Kenntnis gesetzt ist, so könnt ihr einen Vertrag mit ihm schließen. Strafmilderung für die Auslieferung der Schiffe..."Norrington drehte sich erneut zu ihr um, diesmal war sein Gesicht rot vor Zorn. Seine Stirn war kraus gezogen, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und fast farblos. „Wie ich Euch sagte, hat Sparrow anscheinend wenig mit dem eigentlichen Verschwinden der Schiffe zu tun. So beteuert er es zusätzlich. Wie könnte er mir also behilflich sein? Er wäre nur ein unnötiger Klotz am Bein."Elizabeth ließ mutlos die Schultern sinken und seufzte. Noch war ihr letzter Trumpf nicht ausgespielt. „Er verfügt über beste Kenntnisse der Seefahrt, ist ein Schlitzohr und Kenner jedes verruchten Winkels der Karibik...er kann Euch mit Sicherheit helfen!"

„Warum sollte er das wollen?", knurrte Norrington, allmählich genervt von der Beharrlichkeit der Gouverneurstochter. Die aufwallenden Gefühle, die in seinem Herzen wie ein heißes Feuer gelodert hatten, waren zu grauer Asche verkommen. „Ihr könntet ihn unter Druck setzen...", äußerte Elizabeth vorsichtig. „Wie? Dass Jack Sparrow Menschenleben egal sind, haben wir schon einmal erlebt..."

Wills Frau streifte die Uniformjacke von ihren zierlichen Schultern und legte sie in die Hände des verdutzten Commodores. Ihr war deutlich anzusehen, dass ihr missfiel, was sie sagen würde, dennoch sprach sie überzeugend: „Menschenleben vielleicht...aber nicht sein Schiff..."

**.:.-x-.:.**

Das graue Licht des Morgens erschien Jack wie ein früher Todesbote, totenbleich und kalt, wie es die viel zu kleine Zelle ausfüllte. Das Geplänkel mit dem Gouverneur und dem Commodore war recht amüsant gewesen. Wie Will es ihm empfohlen hatte, hatte Jack bestmöglich jegliche Schuld von sich gewiesen. Aber wie es schien, wäre dies gar nicht nötig gewesen. Vielleicht war denen schon die Erleuchtung gekommen, dass eine solche Tat von Captain Jack Sparrow nicht den Gesetzen der Logik entspräche. Zumindest nicht der seinen. Trotzdem spürte Jack, wie seine Zeit ablief. Der Galgen wartete dort draußen, auf dem kargen, trostlosen Platz. Wie Tiere in einer Zirkusmanege würden er und seine Crew in wenigen Stunden ausgeliefert werden. Und unter dem tosenden Beifall der Mengen würden sie ihre letzte Darbietung vorführen. Jack kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn, während er mit dem Fuß immer dann gegen Gibbs linke Schulter trat, wenn dieser lauthals mit Schnarchen begann. Es schienen alle zu schlafen, abgesehen von ihm selbst. Er hatte in dieser Nacht kein Auge zutun können. Der stolze Pirat empfand keine Angst. Jedenfalls nicht vor dem Tod. Es war die Unruhe, welche die Voraussicht gebar, dass Jack Sparrow fortan nie wieder frei sein würde, nie wieder vom salzig duftenden Meereswind an den Horizont und noch viel weiter getragen werden würde.

Ja. Das war schlimmer als der Tod.

In seinem Leben hatte er mehrfach die Erfahrung gemacht, dass nicht aller Tage Abend war und ihm auch im letzten Moment noch ein glücklicher Zufall gereicht wurde. Aber nur ein Narr glaubte an das Glück und Jack Sparrow konnte wahrheitsgemäß von sich behaupten, kein solcher Narr zu sein. Gedankenverloren schob er den Dreispitz von seinem Kopf, drehte die hohe Krempe in seinen Händen. Ja, dieses gute Stück war es wert gewesen, dafür zu kämpfen. Die damit verbundenen Erinnerungen waren ihm viel zu teuer, als dass er bereit gewesen wäre, sie aufzugeben.

Sich in Sicherheit wiegend, als alleiniges Mitglied seiner Mannschaft wach zu sein, pfiff er ein leises Lied vor sich hin, legte den Kopf weit in den Nacken und starrte an die Decke, als würde ihm das helfen, das ihn erwartende Schicksal zu verdrängen. „Was geht nur in deinem wirren Kopf vor, Jack Sparrow?", hörte er unerwartet Anamarias Stimme und sich umwendend erblickte er sie, wie sie den Blick auf die Gitterstäbe richtete. „**Cap**...", wollte er sie berichtigen, als sie ihn einschneidend unterbrach: „Kannst du nicht einmal aufhören mit dem Quatsch?"Zunächst sog Jack geduldig den Atem zwischen seinen Goldzähnen ein – sicherlich war das nur einmal mehr einer ihrer Wutausbrüche. Nur Geduld, Jack – Frauen – die kriegen sich alle früher oder später wieder ein. Zumindest glaubte er dies aus seiner reichhaltigen Erfahrung schließen zu können. Umso entsetzter, ja geradezu schockiert war er, als er Anamarias Lippen beben sah. Nicht aus Zorn oder Aggression, sondern weil sie dagegen ankämpfte, bitterlich in Tränen auszubrechen. Jedes Seemannsgarn schien glaubwürdiger zu sein als die Feststellung, dass Anamaria die Nerven verlor. In all den Jahren, in denen er sie nun kannte, hatte er sie keine einzige Träne vergießen sehen. Und er beschloss es auch dabei zu belassen und drehte den Kopf leicht, richtete den Blick so desinteressiert wie nur möglich auf die von ihm anscheinend so heiß geliebte steinerne Decke, die sich leicht wölbend über ihren Köpfen erstreckte.

Aber so richtig wollte das mit dem gelassen bleiben nicht klappen. Immer wieder zwang ihn Anamarias krampfhaft zurückgedrängtes Schniefen und Schluchzen dazu, einen verstohlenen Seitenblick auf die Korsarin zu werfen, welche mit der Hand das Gesicht abschirmte, um ihre Tränen nicht sichtbar werden zu lassen.

„Will lässt uns nicht hängen, dafür steckt zu viel Piratenblut in ihm", raunte Jack ihr beschwichtigend und dabei so beiläufig wie möglich zu, als sich die unangenehme Situation entgegen der hoffnungsvollen Prognosen des Piraten nicht von selbst verbesserte. „Schlägt dir der Rum schon aufs Gedächtnis? Hast du nicht gehört, was er uns gestern gesagt hat? Ich _habe_ es gehört, Jack...der Welpe ist zahm geworden und wird sich um nichts in der Welt von seinem Frauchen loslösen, nur um uns aus der Patsche zu helfen!", zwar klang Anamarias Stimme immer noch kläglich und tränenerstickt, aber immerhin schwang schon so etwas wie Sarkasmus darin mit.

Lieber provozierte er sie und riskierte einige deftige verbale Attacken, als dass er Trostworte hätte einlegen müssen – denn darin, und das schien so ziemlich das einzig bestehende Manko an ihm zu sein – war er eine absolute Niete. „Wollen wir wetten?", murrte er also stichelnd weiter, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung ging Anamaria nicht weiter darauf ein. Was daran liegen mochte, dass ein quietschendes und anschließend ratterndes Geräusch den Gefangenen vermittelte, dass ihnen jemand, durch das Haupttor des Zellentraktes kommend, einen Besuch abstattete. Jack zögerte nicht lang und stürzte nach vorn an die Gitterstäbe, trat dabei zwei Mitgliedern seiner Crew in gewisse Weichteile und weckte sie somit, ließ sich durch deren Wehklagen nicht ablenken und presste die linke Wange so fest an die Stäbe, dass rote Striemen Minuten nach dieser Aktion noch auf der Haut verbleiben würden. „Will! Will! Ich wusste doch, dass auf dich Verlass ist, alter Haudegen...", Jack wollte noch ausschweifende Lobeshymnen auf den Sohn Stiefelriemens von sich geben, als direkt hinter Will Norrington, Elizabeth, der Gouverneur, Nightsfall und zwei Wachen auftauchten und den Optimismus des Piraten geringfügig trübten.

„Elizabeth!", rief Jack euphorisch aus und setzte sein charmantes Straßenkötergrinsen auf, „Gut siehst du aus. Na? Behandelt dich unser William auch anständig?"

Anamaria rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich seufzend ab. Innerlich hatte sie sich schon mit dem Galgen abgefunden. „Jack", begann Elizabeth mit dünner Stimme, „Wir sind nicht zum Plaudern hier..."

„Die Dame hat Recht, Mister Sparrow", warf Nightsfall hochnäsig ein und zupfte seine Uniformjacke zurecht, um sein Rangabzeichen als Offizier besser zur Geltung kommen zu lassen. Mit harsch auferlegter Selbstdisziplin verkniff sich Jack die Berichtigung seiner Anrede durch Nightsfall, der allem Anschein nach grüner als grün hinter den kleinen Segelohren war, die selbst die pompöse Perücke nicht verbergen konnte. Gibbs gesellte sich an die Seite seines Captains und schaute grimmig drein, ließ den misstrauischen Blick abwechselnd von Will zu dessen hübschen jungen Frau wandern. Will wich den blauen Augen des ersten Maats kontinuierlich aus, trat des Öfteren von einem Fuß auf den anderen und nestelte mit den Fingern an den Knöpfen seines Jacketts herum. Gibbs Brauen senkten sich bedrohlich und die Mundwinkel verzerrten sich zu einer unheilvollen Fratze. Irgendetwas war hier im Busch, das dem jungen Turner sichtlich unangenehm war – und das hieße nichts Gutes für die Piratenmeute. Was aber sollte schlimmer sein als der Tod? Was bereitete Will Turner anscheinend solch ein schlechtes Gewissen?

Gibbs Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Commodore Norrington das Wort ergriff: „Wir sind hier, um mit Euch zu verhandeln", sprach er vorsichtig. Die markanten Züge seines Gesichts blieben unbewegt, doch ahnten die Piraten, dass dem Commodore unwohl zumute war. „Seit wann verhandelt die Royal Navy mit Piraten wie uns?", fragte Jack nach kurzem Zögern, die Augen analysierend zusammengekniffen.

„Seit die Umstände dieser Handlung bedürfen, Mister Sparrow. Und nennen wir es weniger eine Verhandlung, vielmehr ein Ultimatum", ergänzte Nightsfall. Nicht einmal bei dem zweiten Verhör der Beschuldigten konnte er es unterlassen, den indirekten Machtkampf mit Norrington auszufechten.

Jack zog die linke Braue hoch und hob das Kinn, sodass sein geflochtener Bart kurzzeitig abstand, als wäre er in Wahrheit zwei Fühler eines Insekts. „Oho...ein Ultimatum?!", wiederholte Jack und wand sich zu Gibbs und den Rest seiner Crew um, „Habt ihr das gehört, Gentlemen? Wollen wir uns denn darauf einlassen? Worum geht's?", schloss Jack wieder an den Commodore gerichtet ab. „Ihr werdet uns helfen, den Entführer der Handelsschiffe dingfest zu machen.", war Norringtons knappe Antwort. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen, als die Korsaren untereinander verwunderte Blicke tauschten, dann brach der erste in schallendes Gelächter aus und riss die gesamte Meute mit sich. „Ihr...Ihr...wollt tatsächlich Piraten als Hilfspolizisten engagieren? Der is gut...", lachte Jack, als er sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte und in die missbilligenden Gesichter der Offiziere blickte. Allein der Gedanke amüsierte ihn so sehr, dass seine Augen tränten. „Ihr habt keine andere Wahl...entweder Ihr helft uns, oder Ihr und Eure erbärmliche Ansammlung von Taugenichtsen werdet hängen.", warf Nightsfall kühn ein. „Taugenichtse? Jungchen, hast du überhaupt schon einmal ein Schiff von innen gesehen?", grinste Jack den übermotivierten Jungoffizier an, „Wo ist der Haken? Woher weiß ich, ob es sich lohnt, Euch zu helfen? Woher weiß ich, dass Ihr uns nicht schlussendlich doch alle hängen lasst? Und woher wisst Ihr, dass wir uns nicht bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit aus dem Staub machen?"Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte unter den Piraten die Runde.

Norrington entspannte sich ein wenig und entgegnete: „Weil wir nur **Eure** Hilfe in Betracht ziehen, Mister Sparrow. Eure Crew wird brav die Zeit in diesem Kerker absitzen und darauf hoffen, dass Ihr wiederkehrt. Andernfalls werden alle hängen.!"

Empörte Ausrufe ertönten, doch Jack bemühte sich, seine Kameraden zu beruhigen. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Kinder. Lasst den guten Mann doch erstmal ausreden...", Jack grinste. Das hörte sich schon mal besser an als die Trommeln am Schafott. „Kehrt Ihr ohne hilfreiche Ergebnisse zurück, werden ebenfalls alle mit ihrem Leben dafür bezahlen. Findet Ihr wider Erwarten des Rätsels Lösung, will die Royal Navy ein Auge zudrücken und Euch mit der Crew ziehen lassen."

Anamarias Gesicht war eine Maske des Misstrauens. Finster sah sie zu Jack hinüber und sagte laut: „Selbst Piraten sind nicht so dumm und geben sich mit mündlichen Abmachungen und leeren Versprechungen zufrieden..."James Norrington schenkte ihr ein schmales Lächeln und drehte sich zu Elizabeths Vater um: „Governor Swann...", mit einer galanten Handbewegung deutete er an, dass den Piraten etwas überreicht werden sollte. Gespannt waren alle Blicke auf den alternden Gouverneur gerichtet, der ein wenig zerstreut in seinem Jackett nach etwas suchte. „Ach, da ist es ja...", murmelte er nur und zog ein Dokument aus der linken Tasche. „Was ist das?", verlangte Gibbs zu wissen. „Der Vertrag. Hier sind sämtliche Abmachungen, die ich Euch soeben vortrug, schriftlich festgehalten. Ihr müsst nur noch unterzeichnen und Ihr habt eine letzte Option, Eure Hälse zu retten.", fuhr der Commodore fort. „Ich...befürchte, dass ich dies noch mit meiner Mannschaft besprechen muss...gebt mir bis morgen Bedenkzeit und dann werde ich Euren Wisch unter der Bedingung der Erfüllung gewisser Forderungen unterschreiben."

„Ihr habt nicht das Recht, Euch Privilegien herauszunehmen, Sparrow. Ihr könnt Euch glücklich schätzen, dass Euch überhaupt dieses Angebot..."

„Mister Nightsfall, dem wäre somit Genüge getan!", unterbrach Norrington den hitzigen Jungspund harsch. „Ich gebe Euch drei Stunden. Dann will ich eine Entscheidung.", dann nickte er Will und Elizabeth kurz zu, ehe er sich mit den anderen auf den Rückweg machte. Als die Tür abermals widerwillig knarrend ins Schloss fiel, sprudelte es aus Jack heraus: „Brillante Idee. Will, du übertriffst dich noch selbst. Bist fast so einfallsreich wie dein Vater..."Will räusperte sich, wirkte ein wenig elend. „Jack...es war Elizabeths Idee. Und du hast noch nicht alles gehört..."

Jacks braune Augen verengten sich, das rote Kopftuch, das von Sonne und salziger Meeresluft längst ausgeblichen war, hielt das schwarze lange Haar zurück, das unbändig in die Stirn des Piraten fallen wollte, als dieser sprach: „Wovon redest du, Junge?"

**.:.x.:.**

„**Waaas? Niemals! Nie, nie, nie!! Nie und nimmer!!!"**, Jacks empörter Aufschrei war bis zur Wachkabine zu hören, sodass die ein oder andere Wache überrascht aus den Tagträumereien aufschreckte und das Bajonett kampfbereit an die Brust legte, nur um im Anschluss erleichtert festzustellen, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab. Derweil spielte sich in der Zelle, in welcher Jack Sparrow und dessen Gefolgsleute untergebracht waren, ein wahrhaft verwunderliches Szenario ab. Jack sprang wie vom Teufel geritten auf und trat an die backsteinernen Zellwände, schlug mit dem Ellbogen gegen die Gitterstäbe, umfasste sie dann und zerrte mit wild rollenden Augen daran herum, ja, er warf sogar seinen teuer erstandenen Hut wutschnaubend auf den Stroh bedeckten Boden und hob ihn nach einigen verwerflichen Ächzern und Knurren wieder auf, klopfte den Staub vom feinen Leder und setzte den Dreispitz wieder auf den Kopf.

„Jack...versteh doch, unter anderen Bedingungen hat die Marine keine Sicherheit, dass du auch nicht ausbüchsen wirst...", versuchte Elizabeth vergeblich den aus dem Häuschen geratenen Jack zu besänftigen. „Die Pearl ist **mein** Schiff. **Meines**, geht das in dein hübsches kleines Köpfchen hinein?", polterte er Elizabeth an, „Ich habe ewig darum kämpfen müssen, bis ich es wieder unter meinem Befehl segeln konnte und jetzt soll ich es im Hafen von Port Royal dahin modern lassen, um mit einem unnützen Kutter der Royal Navy auf die Suche nach einem Phantom zu gehen?" Will seufzte und versuchte auf den fuchsteufelswilden Captain einzureden: „Versteh doch Jack – es ist eure einzige Chance dem sicheren Tod zu entgehen! Du würdest doch nur vorübergehend mit einem anderen Schiff in See stechen müssen. Der Pearl wird schon nichts passieren!"

„Will, lass es sein – sein Schiff ist ihm anscheinend mehr wert als unser Leben", mischte sich Anamaria ein, die dem Starrsinn Sparrows nur mit Zorn und Unverständnis begegnen konnte. „Es ist doch völlig egal, ob ich mitkomme oder nicht, denn ich weiß nicht, wer diese bescheuerten Schiffe entführt haben soll oder sonst wo versteckt. Ich werde mit leeren Händen wiederkehren und dann sind wir ebenso dran!", knurrte Jack und ließ sich plump auf das Stroh fallen. Elizabeth biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sagte: „Aber wie Will schon sagte, ist es die einzige Möglichkeit euer Leben zu retten. Jack...uns wird schon was einfallen, nur unterschreibe den Vertrag!"Jacks Antwort war nur ein widerwilliges und abwertendes Murren. „Was soll euch denn bitteschön einfallen? Noch so eine grandiose Meisterleistung von einer Idee? Was kommt als nächstes? Soll ich Norringtons Stiefel lecken, um eine Begnadigung herausschlagen zu können?"Betretenes Schweigen. „Leute, eigentlich hatte ich jetzt von euch erwartet, dass ihr Sachen sagtet wie: _Niemals Jack, deine Ehre verbietet dir so etwas´_. Aber nun ja...was soll ich tun?", sein stechender Blick war auf Anamaria gerichtet, die diese Geste wortlos erwiderte und tonlos sagte: „Fahr um Himmels Willen in diese verdammte Region, um die Schiffe zu finden."

„Ich werde sie nicht finden können, Anamaria!", konterte Jack gespielt gelassen. „**Versuche **es doch wenigstens! Wenn du keinen Erfolg hast, hast du keinen und wir werden sterben, aber dann hättest du wenigstens so getan, als würde dir deine Crew und dein Leben mehr bedeuten als ein Geisterschiff mit löchrigen Segeln!"

„Sprich nicht so von meinem Schiff!", keifte Jack und das Weiß seiner Augen stach hervor, als er die Lider so weit wie möglich aufriss. „Oh, habe ich etwa vergessen, deinen tollen Hut zu erwähnen, wegen dem wir hier überhaupt festsitzen? Weißt du Jack, in solchen Momenten kann ich Barbossas Idee von einer Meuterei gegen dich voll und ganz nachvollziehen!"_Uff!_ Das hatte gesessen. Jack saß unbewegt da, doch sein Gesicht schien bleich wie die karge Sichel des Mondes zu werden, der Glanz seiner braunen Augen war erloschen, ein Schatten schien sich verdunkelnd über ihn geschoben zu haben. Gibbs und der Rest der Crew saßen still da, keiner wagte es zu atmen, auch Elizabeth und Will nicht, die aus relativ sicherer Entfernung Jacks Mienenspiel beobachteten. Cottons Papagei krächzte leise so etwas wie: „Böse Worte, böse Worte", wurde dann aber von seinem stummen Herrchen zum Stillschweigen verdonnert, weil sonst sein Schicksal als gerupfter Papagei sicher gewesen wäre. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Jack langsam nach, unsicher, ob ihm seine Wahrnehmung einen Streich gespielt hatte. Die Morgensonne erhellte durch ein winziges vergittertes Fenster an der Wand hindurch die Zelle, sendete ihre goldenen Strahlen in die schmale Kammer und verlieh ihren tristen Steinwänden einen bronzenen Farbton. „Du hast mich genau verstanden Jack, ich glaube nicht, dass es nötig ist, mich zu wiederholen.", sagte Anamaria aufmüpfig und bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick.

Jack war zu nichts anderem in der Lage, als wie betäubt zu nicken, die Lider zu senken und darauf zu warten, dass die peinliche Stille bald ihr Ende finden mochte. Will räusperte sich ein wenig verlegen und murmelte: „Ich weiß, dass das jetzt unpassend ist, aber wir müssen euch jetzt allein lassen. Denk darüber nach, Jack. Mehr können wir nicht für dich tun."

Als der Pirat nicht antwortete, ergriff Elizabeth die Hand ihres Mannes und drückte sie sacht, deutete ihm so, mit ihr zu kommen. Will sah noch einmal zu Anamaria, die genauso dickköpfig wie Jack in der anderen Ecke der Zelle saß und wütend vor sich hin schwelte. Ein Dickkopf in einer Mannschaft war schon mehr als genug – zwei von dieser Sorte hingegen konnten den Untergang der Gruppe herbeiführen. Will hoffte, dass es nicht so weit kommen musste.

**.:.x.:.**

Von einigen Grashalmen perlte träge der Morgentau ab, sammelte sich zu kleinen Rinnsalen und verdunstete anschließend, wie es ihm vorbestimmt war, in der bereits zur Morgenstunde heiß brütenden Sonne. Will und Elizabeth hatten sich in den kühlenden Schatten zurückgezogen, den das große und weite Dach der Schmiede auf das ebenmäßige Pflaster der Straße warf. Dort saß das Paar, Seite an Seite auf den Treppenstufen, die zu der Arbeitsstätte von William Turner führten, die wiederum am heutigen Tage geschlossen war – _aus persönlichen Gründen_, wie ein einfaches Schild aus Holz, das schief am Türschloss aufgehängt worden war, verkündete.

„Was meinst du, Will? Wird er sein Einverständnis geben?", fragte Elizabeth leise, während sie mit ihrer rechten Fußspitze kleine Kreise in den Sand malte. Er sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an, bewunderte ihr hübsches Erscheinungsbild. Heute trug sie ein lindgrünes, recht einfach geschnittenes Kleid, das an Saum und Ausschnitt mit kleinen Perlen bestickt war. Ein Hut schützte ihre zusammengebundene Lockenpracht vor übermäßiger Hitze. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wer kann schon sagen, wie Jack Sparrow entscheiden wird. Ich kenne niemanden, der hinter seine Fassade sehen und beurteilen kann, was er wirklich denkt und plant. Er ist ein Meister der Maskerade."Sie nickte und fächerte sich emsig Luft zu. Die Schwüle des Vormittages ließ erahnen, dass sich wieder unbändige Hitze mit erschreckend kalten Regengüssen abwechseln würde. Der April war selbst in der Karibik ein durch und durch vom Chaos beherrschter Monat.

„Elizabeth...ich...ich wollte mich noch einmal für mein gestriges Verhalten bei dir entschuldigen. Es war unverantwortlich und kindisch von mir.", murmelte Will, die Hand seiner Frau ergreifend.

„Ich habe mich auch nicht viel erwachsener benommen, als ich schnurstracks in die Dunkelheit marschiert bin. Lass uns einfach vergessen, was an schlimmen Worten zwischen uns gefallen ist. Ich glaube, keinem von uns Dreien tut das im Moment gut.", endete sie mit einem Lächeln, das er zaghaft erwiderte. In all dem Trubel, der durch Jacks Gefangenschaft ausgelöst worden war, hatte Will fast vergessen, welche Pflichten und welche Verantwortung als Vater auf ihn warteten. „Ich verstehe, dass dir Jack viel bedeutet. Zumal er der einzige ist, der dir wirklich viel über deinen Vater erzählen könnte. Aber Will...bitte lass nicht zu, dass unsere Familie darunter zu leiden hat, wenn Jack in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Vor allen Dingen jetzt ist er auf sich allein gestellt und kann nur selbst sein Schicksal zum Guten wenden. Ich brauche dich, Will. Und unser Kind wird dich brauchen", sagte sie, seine Hand behutsam auf ihren Bauch ablegend. Leise flüsternd, fast nur hauchend, fügte sie hinzu: „Also lass dich nicht auf ein waghalsiges Abenteuer ein."

Will sah sie verwundert an. „Woher...?"

„Ich kann in deinem Gesicht wie in einem offenen Buch lesen. Ich weiß, dass du mit dem Gedanken spielst, Jack zu begleiten, sollte er sich für die Zusammenarbeit mit meinem Vater entschließen...", sagte sie leise, ihn eindringlich musternd. Will strich sich durch das Haar und seufzte. „Ich habe Recht, oder? Du willst tatsächlich mit ihm gehen?"

„Elizabeth, er ist mein Freund! Ich kann ihm vielleicht helfen!", widersprach Will der hübschen Gouverneurstochter. Sie zog die Brauen hoch und presste die Lippen zusammen. „So entscheidest du also. Wenn du die Wahl hast zwischen einem ruhigen Familienleben und einem Gefahren überladenem Abenteuer auf hoher See, würdest du letzteres wählen...", sie blies laut den Atem aus, als sie sich erhob. „Wo willst du hin?", stieß Will sogleich aus, während er an ihre Seite eilte. „Weißt du was, Will? Wenn du mit ihm gehen willst, dann geh. Aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich tatenlos zu Hause herumsitze und um dein Leben bange. Wenn du gehst, komme ich mit!", zischte sie ihm entgegen, raffte ihren Rock und ging rasch von dannen, sodass Will nichts anderes tun konnte, als ihr erstaunt und regungslos hinterher zu blicken. Sie stellte ihm ein ähnliches Ultimatum wie Jack – sollte er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun und helfen, wo seine Hilfe benötigt wurde, im Angesicht dessen, dass ihm und seiner Geliebten etwas zustoßen könnte, wenn er scheiterte? Oder nichts unternehmen und mit ansehen, wie alles zugrunde ging? Elizabeth hatte ihm das Messer auf die Brust gesetzt. Es oblag nun ganz seiner Entscheidung, ob er es in sein Herz rammen ließ oder ob er dem Todesstoß auswich.

Ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich in Wills Mund aus. Er hatte bereits in jenem Moment seine Entscheidung getroffen, als Elizabeth ihm erstmalig die Idee des Ultimatums an die Piraten unterbreitete. Und sie würde seiner Frau ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

**.:.x.:.**

Ein letzter versichernder Blick auf die schmale Wanduhr ließ es für Commodore Norrington zur Gewissheit werden, dass es an der Zeit war, Jack Sparrow abermals einen Besuch abzustatten. In der Hoffnung, er würde kooperieren, schritt der Commodore gemächlich im Saal auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass Governor Swann aus seinem Büro treten und ihn begleiten würde. Nightsfall aber hatte sich dazu entschlossen, dem geplagten Norrington früher Gesellschaft zu leisten. „Ihr seid Euch sicher, dass Sparrow uns seine Hilfe anbieten wird, obwohl er ein Halunke hoch drei ist!", stellte der junge Offizier fest und wandelte paradengleich neben dem Commodore her. „Es gibt viele Dinge, die Ihr noch lernen müsst, Mister Nightsfall...und Diskretion ist eines davon", konterte Norrington gelassen, doch sichtlich bemüht, diese stoische Fassade beizubehalten.

„Behandelt mich nicht wie ein dummes Kind, Commodore! Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass selbst Sparrow Euch nicht davor bewahren können wird, Euren Posten abtreten zu müssen!", giftete ihn der Jüngere an. „Was ich Euch jetzt sagen werde, werde ich kein zweites Mal wiederholen, also hört gut zu!", forderte Norrington Nightsfalls Aufmerksamkeit auf, „Erst wenn Ihr lernt, was Tugend ist, erlaube ich Euch, in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen. Tugenden sind Bescheidenheit, Loyalität, Diskretion und Respekt. Ihr seid im Besitz von keiner einzigen. Also wagt es nicht, meine Fähigkeiten in Frage zu stellen, solange Ihr nicht einmal annähernd den gleichen Blickwinkel wie ich besitzt.", stauchte ihn der Commodore im Gegenzug zusammen und just in dem Augenblick, als Nightsfall einen dummen Fehler begehen wollte, indem er völlig tugendfrei Schimpftiraden auf den Commodore losließ, trat Governor Swann auf die Treppe und sagte in seinem üblichen Singsang: „Die Herren mögen mich entschuldigen, Reverend Thomas hatte um mein Gehör gebeten.", so schnell es ihm in seiner feierlichen Robe möglich war, stieg der Gouverneur von Port Royal die Stufen der breiten Wendeltreppe hinab, um zu den beiden uniformierten Männern zu gelangen.

„Nun denn, so lasst uns hören, was der Schurke Sparrow zu sagen hat...", waren Governor Swanns Worte, als sie zu dritt die große Eingangstür der Gouverneursvilla passierten, um zu den Gefangenenunterbringungen am Rande der Stadt zu gelangen.

Keine Viertelstunde zog ins Land, da trafen die hohen Herren vor den Zellen auf den jungen Mister Turner und dessen liebreizende Ehefrau. Sie schienen zuvor in rege Diskussionen verstrickt, jedenfalls räusperten sich beide, als sie sich der Anwesenheit der drei unliebsamen Zuhörer gewahr wurden. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Ihr der Anhörung beiwohnen müsst, Mister Turner", merkte Nightsfall knurrend an. Wahrscheinlich lag ihm die Zurechtweisung des Commodores noch schwer im Magen. „Das geht schon in Ordnung", winkte der Gouverneur eiligst ab und ließ sich von zwei Wachtposten die schweren Türen öffnen. Der modrige Geruch von faulendem Stroh drang stechend an die Nasen der Eintretenden, ließ Mundwinkel sinken und Nasen rümpfen.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt eine Entscheidung getroffen, Mister Sparrow!", begrüßte Commodore Norrington den Piraten, der im Schneidersitz in der Mitte der Zelle saß und gelangweilt zu den Besuchern aufschaute. Starren Blickes und unbewegter Miene saßen die übrigen Crewmitglieder da. Es war beinahe so, als hätten sie sich binnen der drei Stunden, die ihnen zur Bedenkzeit gegeben worden waren, nicht von der Stelle bewegt, als hätte die Zeit ihren ewig währenden hastigen Atem angehalten. „Das habe ich in der Tat, _Mister_ Norrington", äffte Jack abermals die fälschliche Aussprache seiner Anrede nach. „Und zu welchem Schluss seid Ihr gekommen?", fragte Governor Swann in angewidertem Ton nach. Will sah flehend zu Jack hinüber, der diese Geste jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien oder geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Ich mache es."

Will und Elizabeth stießen fast gleichzeitig einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als Jack plötzlich belehrend den beringten Zeigefinger hob und ergänzend fortfuhr: „Aber nur, wenn Ihr mir drei Bedingungen erfüllt, werter Commodore."Ein schalkhaftes Grinsen, das selbst in den braunen Augen des Piraten wieder zu erkennen war, sollte den strengen und unterkühlten Norrington ein wenig auflockern, schien aber seine Wirkung zu verfehlen. „Wir sind nicht hier, um Bedingungen einer Piratenmeute zu erfüllen!", brach es aus Nightsfall heraus. „Und ich bin nicht hier, um mir die Zehennägel zu feilen", setzte Jack genervt entgegen, „Seid Ihr also einverstanden, mich anzuhören und meine Forderungen zu akzeptieren?!"So recht schien Jack nicht von dem Gedanken begeistert zu sein, im Namen der Royal Navy nach Seinesgleichen zu suchen. „Sprecht.", befahl Norrington ungeduldig.

„Wenn meine Crew hier bleiben muss, frage ich mich, mit wem ich in See stechen soll", begann Jack in schmeichelndem Ton. „Mit ausgewählten Soldaten der Marine", antwortete Elizabeths Vater sogleich. „Ich werde nicht als Untergebener eines Eurer aufgeblasenen Trottel in Uniform segeln. Meine erste Forderung – ich will nur segeln, wenn ich Befehlshaber sein kann und dann nur mit einer eigens von mir ausgesuchten Crew!"

„Das sind aber zwei Forderungen!", stellte Nightsfall schlau fest. „Nun...nennen wir es Teil A und Teil B der Forderung Nummer Eins", wehrte Jack ab, „Ich muss sowieso den Befehl über das Schiff haben – schließlich soll **ich** ja den Bösewicht aufschnappen, der Eure hübschen Boote kapert."

„Über einen gewissen Anteil an der Befehlsgewalt ließe sich reden, aber auf keinen Fall mit einer selbst erwählten Crew. Die Zügel liefen der Royal Navy aus der Hand, würden wir jede Übersicht über die Geschehnisse verlieren.", sagte der Commodore so gefasst wie nur möglich. Sparrows Forderung war unerhört. „Meinetwegen könnt Ihr zehn, zwanzig Eurer Leute mitschicken...aber eine _Crew_, Commodore...eine Crew ist mehr. Eine Crew ist der Kern, das Herz eines jeden Captains..."

„Na das sind ja ganz neue Töne", murrte Anamaria aus einem dunklen Winkel der Zelle. „...Ich kenne fähige Seeleute, die mich auf dieser..._Mission_...begleiten werden. Und ohne die ich nicht bereit bin, Euch meine Hilfe anzubieten. Also was sagt Ihr? Ein Haufen von Euren Leuten, die Kindermädchen spielen können und ein winziger Anteil andererseits der Meinigen?"Wills Augen leuchteten vor Erwartung. Jacks kurzer Seitenblick versicherte ihn dessen, dass der Pirat Stiefelriemens Sohn mit einplante. „Wen genau wünscht Ihr an Eurer Seite zu haben, Sparrow?", hakte Commodore Norrington nach. „Den jungen Mister Turner, sofern dieser einverstanden ist...und eine Meute von der Isla de Tortuga, eine harmlose Gruppe ungehobelter, aber tüchtiger Seemänner.", bot ihm Jack sofort zur Antwort. „Ich werde mit Eurer Erlaubnis an der Reise teilnehmen, Commodore", warf Will sogleich ein, sodass Elizabeth vor Ärger und Enttäuschung die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Bedeutete ihm denn ihre Drohung gar nichts? Glaubte er, sie würde ihre Worte nicht in die Tat umsetzen? Und waren sie und das Kind ihm vollkommen egal, dass er so schnell und enthusiastisch antworten konnte?

„Dann werde auch ich mitkommen!", rief sie sodann aus, noch ehe Jack mit Punkt Zwei seiner Bedingungen fortfahren konnte. „Elizabeth!", rief der Gouverneur entsetzt aus, „Das kannst du doch nicht tun!"

„Wenn Will es kann, kann ich es auch, Vater!", entgegnete sie hochmütig. Jacks Augen verengten sich, als er mit klarer Stimme anmerkte: „Will ist im Gegensatz zu dir aber nicht trächtig, Schätzchen!" Elizabeths Augen quollen vor Zorn aus den Höhlen und mit giftigem Blick bedachte sie abwechselnd den selig grinsenden Piraten als auch ihren Ehemann, der leicht errötete. „Du hast es ihm gesagt? Diesem..."

„Na, meine Schöne...wir werden doch nicht unbedachte Worte wählen!", warf Jack rasch ein, was die Gouverneurstochter jedoch nur noch rasender machte. Nun war jede Chance der Mitreise dahin. „Wie meint er das, Elizabeth?", fragte ihr Vater, der ganz bleich um die Nase geworden war. Im Normalfall maß er Jack Sparrows Worten keine sonderlich große Bedeutung zu, doch in dieser Situation musste er wohl eine Ausnahme machen. Elizabeth senkte verlegen den Blick. Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment musste sie vor allen bloßgestellt werden, musste laut verkündet werden, dass sie schwanger war. „Will und ich...wir...wir erwarten ein Kind", begann sie vorsichtig, „...ich wollte es dir schon früher sagen, aber..."

„Ja, ja, ja, können wir das mittelschwere Familiendrama um fünf Minuten verschieben? Ich habe noch andere Forderungen zu äußern!", maulte Jack herum, dem die ganze Gefühlsduselei schon wieder mächtig aufs Gemüt schlug. Governor Swann tat sich sichtlich schwer damit, die Fassung zurück zu erlangen, als Jack Sparrow fröhlich weiter sprach: „Nummer Zwei: Die Black Pearl wird, wenn sie schon ohne meine Aufsicht in Port Royal versauern muss, von niemandem, ich wiederhole, **niemandem** auch nur angefasst. Ich will, dass mein Schiff weder von der Royal Navy noch von irgendjemand anderem in Beschlag genommen wird. Klar soweit?" Commodore Norrington hörte kaum mehr auf den plappernden Piraten, vielmehr beschäftigte ihn der Gedanke an Elizabeths Schwangerschaft. Es war also vollends Realität geworden – Elizabeth gehörte Will Turner. „Ich denke, wir können Arrangements einrichten, die sich um die Erfüllung Eurer Bedingung sorgen werden.", sagte er letztlich mit belegter Stimme, „Und drittens?"

„Drittens? Ich hab ein _drittens´_ erwähnt?", fragte Jack nachdenklich und Nightsfalls Augen blitzten gereizt auf. Es war schon entwürdigend genug, dass dieser Schuft im Plauderton mit ihnen sprechen konnte, dann jedoch seine Spielchen ertragen zu müssen, überschritt die Toleranzgrenze des Offiziers bei weitem. „Egal. Hab ich vergessen. Bei Gelegenheit komme ich darauf zurück.", winkte er letzten Endes ab und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wo nun alle Bedingungen besprochen sind...", begann Norrington in endgültigem Ton und zog erneut den Vertrag hervor.

„Her mit dem Wisch!", war Jacks einzige Antwort, ehe er dem Commodore das Papier aus der Hand riss und bald darauf mit Feder und Tinte, die ihm auf Bitten des Gouverneurs von den Wachtposten gereicht worden waren, unterzeichnete. Noch nie war ein Pakt zwischen der Königlichen Marine und einem einfachen Piraten geschlossen worden. „Ein historischer Moment, findet Ihr nicht auch? Der Pirat – dein Freund und Helfer!", sprach Jack vergnügt, als er dem Commodore den Vertrag unterschrieben aushändigte. „Ich könnte mich glücklicheren Stunden entsinnen...Ihr werdet in spätestens zweieinhalb Monaten nach Port Royal zurückkehren. Ist dies nicht der Fall, wird Eure Crew hängen.", endete Norrington endlich das Gespräch und ließ den Piraten mit dessen Meute in der Zelle zurück. Nightsfall folgte ihm eilig, wobei der Gouverneur noch einen Augenblick sprachlos bei seiner Tochter und dem Schwiegersohn verweilte. „Und du willst wirklich...mit _ihm_ in See stechen, obwohl Elizabeth..."

„Ja", entgegnete Will knapp, „Verzeih mir Elizabeth, aber wärest du an meiner Stelle, würdest du nicht anders entscheiden..."

„Vielleicht doch Will...vielleicht doch...", murmelte sie heiser und lief hinaus an die frische Luft. Ihr Vater sah Will abschätzend an und sagte: „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du meine Tochter so unglücklich machst, William", und nach einem intensiven Blickwechsel verließ auch er den Zellentrakt. Will schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Was ging nur in ihm vor? Was veranlasste ihn, all das, wofür er so lang gekämpft hatte, mit einem Mal aufs Spiel zu setzen? Fast nur unterbewusst drang Jacks Stimme zu ihm vor, als dieser sagte: „Jetzt sind wir Piraten wieder unter uns, was?"

**.:.-x-.:.**

_Jaaa, das war's auch schon wieder von mir für heute. Planmäßig „sehen"wir uns wieder am 19.11.04, wenn es heißt: Auf zum 4. Streich :) Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr dabei bliebet!_

_Nun erstmal zu den Kommentaren zu Kapitel 2 :) :_

_**Yavanna Unyarima: **Juhu! Danke für deine Einschätzung! Es ist schwierig, Charaktere genauestens zu treffen, finde ich. Daher bin ich erleichtert, dass zumindest du es so empfindest, dass es mir gelungen ist :) Tja...mal sehen, was der gute Will noch fabriziert...egal wie er sich letztlich entscheidet, eine der beiden „Fronten"wird sauer auf ihn sein ;P_

_**Telepmauriel: **Ach herrje (knallrot sei)! Das ist ja mal ein Lob der Extraklasse! Als hätte ich die Charas selbst erfunden? Nun, sooo gut ist das nun auch wieder nicht, aber ich bemühe mich, möglichst nah an der Darstellung im Film zu bleiben :) Jaaa, wieder einmal Zeit für Konflikte...aber die müssen ja sein, sonst wär's ja net spannend...und ich hätte keine Leser (grins). Danke für deine liebe Review!_

_**Soraya: **(lach) Gemach, Gemach...bitte vergiss nicht, dass das meine erste FdK-FF ist und ich mich noch in die Materie einarbeiten muss. Und übrigens haben die Kapitel die Länge wie die ersten „SüI"-Kaps...und du weißt, wie lang die am Ende waren ;) Kannst also auf mehr hoffen :) Ach richtig, ich wollte dir doch die Kapitel schicken. Ab dem wievielten willst du sie haben? Danke für deine Review (knuddel)_

_**Narwain: **Hach, das ist ja schon wieder Balsam für meine arme Schreiberlingseele (lach)! Was soll ich sagen, ich liebe es einfach, wenn ein Schreibstil flüssig und möglichst authentisch ist. Deswegen versuche ich selbst auch ordentlich an meinem zu arbeiten. Freut mich, dass er dir gefällt :) (lach) Jaaa, die Hutstory...keine Sorge, für die halte ich noch ein Plätzchen frei ;) Ha, schön, dass keine psychologische Betreuung vonnöten ist, Soraya wollte mir schon eine Rechnung ihres Psychiaters vorlegen (zu Soraya schiel und kicher). Vielen, vielen Dank für die Review, ich freue mich immer riesig darüber!!_

_**Manu2211: **Wow! Wieder eine Review von dir (freu wie irre). Ja, abermals habe ich Jack vor Hieben bewahrt...aber wer weiß, wie lange ich das noch für ihn tun kann, wenn er die gute Anamaria immer so provoziert ;) Wills Entscheidung wird wirklich nicht leicht für ihn. Einerseits seine schwangere Frau, andererseits das liebe Piratenblut, das durch seine Venen fließt. Lassen wir uns überraschen (holt derweil Popcorn)! Danke nochmals!_

_**Anne: **Nein, leider war deine Review nicht die erste, aber das macht eigentlich auch gar nichts ;) Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar, egal, wann er eintrudelt! Freut mich, dass dir der Anfang bisher zusagt. Du weißt, dass Charaktere ab einem gewissen Punkt bei mir ein Eigenleben entwickeln, aber ich bemühe mich, sie halbwegs dem Original gleichzusetzen ;) Hey, erwarte lieber nicht zu viel von dieser Story, es ist mein Erstversuch in diesem Genre :) Danke fürs Reviewen! (knuddel)_

_**Donsi:** Ei, mein Groupie ist mit von der Partie! (sich freu) Wie meinst du das mit „ich hätte nie gedacht, mal eine solche FF zu lesen"? Meinst du FFs vom FdK-Genre? Oh, da solltest du dich mal umschauen, gibt es ne Menge sehr gute davon! Meine ist nur ein kleiner Versuch und auch eine Art Experiment, aber es ehrt mich natürlich, dass du mitliest ;) (knuddel)_

_**Jathy:** Ach, das macht doch nichts, wann wie und wo du reviewst! Ich freue mich immer darüber, das weißt du doch :) technische Raffinessen sind wirklich immer ein Highlight. Ich nutze den Review Alert und bekomme daher immer alle Reviews per Mail zugesandt. Ich hatte bei einem Kapitel schon 8 oder 9, als ich auf der Seite vorbeischaute und keine einzige fand. Ich befürchtete schon, hätte die wieder durch irgendeinen Serverzusammenbruch gelöscht, aber halleluja, zum nächsten Kapitel waren sie dann alle da (lach). Na ja. Ui, scheint dir also bisher zu gefallen, was ich so zusammenschustere. Ich bin auch schon gespannt auf die Fortsetzung des Films! Hab gehört, dass Jacks Dad diesmal mit von der Partie sein soll?!! Wird bestimmt wieder ein Knüller! (lach) Und die Regisseure werden sehr wohl ordentliche Arbeit leisten ;) Danke für dein Lob, ich fühle mich immer sooo geschmeichelt! _


	5. 4 Ein Königreich für eine Crew!

**A/N:** Hey ya Mädels (ich gehe davon aus, dass kein männliches Wesen diese Story liest)! Nach 10 Tagen wieder Neues von mir! Danke für eure Reviews, freue mich immer wie ein kleines Kind darüber! Jaaa...heute ist hier der erste Schnee gefallen. Begeisterung, hab nasse und halb abgefrorene Füße...äh...ja...wie auch immer. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und da wir uns erst nach dem 1. Advent mit dem nächsten Kapitel wieder sehen, wünsche ich euch schon mal im Voraus einen besinnlichen ersten Advent, mit reichlich Plätzchen und Glühwein.

Frohes Frieren!

**Disclaimer:** Als ob mir von einem Kapitel zum nächsten plötzlich alles gehören würde...hm...is aber nicht so, immer noch liegen die Rechte bei Disney ;)

**Achtung:** Was kommt dabei raus, wenn man Jack, Norrie und Will auf ein Schiff sperrt? Findet es heraus ;)

**.:.-x-.:.**

**Kapitel 4: Ein Königreich für eine Crew!**

Wider Erwarten hatte es den ganzen Tag über nicht geregnet. Der Wind wiegte die Palmen in leichten Wogen, die kaum mehr als eine kleine Brise waren und den Hitze geplagten Bürgern von Port Royal keine Kühlung versprach.

Selbst zur späten Abendstunde roch die Luft stickig und schwül, seltsam drückend war die Luftfeuchtigkeit und keiner fühlte sich auch nur in der Lage, kleinste Arbeiten zu verrichten, ohne dabei der Gefahr entgegen sehen zu müssen, vor Erschöpfung umzukippen. So standen die Fenster von Elizabeths und Wills Wohnstube weit geöffnet, als die Sonne schon rot glimmend in das Meer tauchte, als wolle sie darin ihre unerschöpfliche Glut erlischen. Will war eifrig damit beschäftigt, diverse Kleidungsstücke in einen Sack zu stopfen, während ihn seine junge Frau mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen traurigen Blickes beobachtete, den Kopf an den hölzernen Türrahmen lehnend. Jetzt trug sie ihre legere Kleidung, ein leichtes Gewand, das an einen Morgenmantel erinnerte. Ihr Haar schimmerte rotgolden, als die Abendsonne die feinen Locken umspielte, welche offen und unbändig über ihre Schultern fielen. Sie hatte mehrmals den Drang unterdrücken müssen, zu weinen, seit sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater die Zellen verlassen hatte. Morgen schon würde ihr über alles geliebter Will mit Sparrow in See stechen. **Morgen**! Nicht einmal einen Tag hatte sie mehr, um ihm diese Flausen auszureden, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie seine Nähe viel dringender brauchte als Jack. Seine Entscheidung tat ihr so unglaublich weh, dass sie nicht zu atmen gewagt hatte, als er Norrington um Erlaubnis gebeten hatte, an der Mission teilnehmen zu dürfen. Und nichts von alledem, was er ihr gegenüber äußerte, vermochte auch nur eine Spur tröstlichen Charakters zu tragen.

War es wahrhaft das Piratenblut, der innere Drang nach Abenteuer und Gefahr, der ihn zu diesem Schritt gebracht hatte? Oder hatte er in Wirklichkeit nur Angst, Verantwortung zu übernehmen? Kalte Angst beschlich sie, als sie die Akribie bemerkte, mit welcher Will seine Sachen packte. Fast schien es ihr, als wolle er den gesamten Kleiderschrank plündern, als habe er gar nicht erst vor, je wieder zurückzukehren. Elizabeth schalt sich in Gedanken selbst für ihre paranoiden Vorstellungen. Aber was blieb einer schwangeren Frau anderes übrig, als sich zu ängstigen, wenn der Mann, den sie liebte, bis auf ungewisse Zeit fort ging?

Hufgetrappel und das gleichmäßige Poltern von Rädern, die den von den Pferden gezogenen Kutschen angehörten, drangen wie eine kleine Abendmusik an die Ohren des jungen Paares. Normalerweise wäre die Idylle an diesem goldenen Tagesende perfekt gewesen. Aber jede äußerliche Schönheit des verrinnenden Tages war nur eine Illusion, eine Maske des eigentlichen Schreckens, der in den folgenden dunkleren Stunden der Nacht erwachen und Elizabeths Herz verengen würde. Hatte sie nicht ahnen können, dass dieser Tag einmal kommen würde? Dass Will nicht umhin kam, dem Ruf der inneren Stimme zu folgen. Sicher, er beteuerte immer wieder, dies nur aus Freundschaft zu Jack tun zu wollen, aber im Stillen wusste sie, dass das Fernweh und die Sehnsucht nach Abenteuer lange an ihm zehrte. Wahrscheinlich schon seit dem Tage, als sie ihre Hochzeit gefeiert hatten.

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie zuerst gar nicht, dass Will sie angesprochen hatte. „...und du wirst sehen, alles wird wieder gut...", er legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte sie eindringlich. Sie rieb die Handflächen an ihren Oberarmen, als würde sie frieren, ihre Lippen bebten und verliehen ihrer inneren Aufgewühltheit sichtbaren Ausdruck. „Elizabeth...", hauchte Will fast nur und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, berührte mit beiden Händen ihre schmalen Arme, streichelte mit den Daumen über den dünnen Stoff ihres Übergewandes. „Ich werde zurückkommen. Und zwar bald. Ich gebe dir mein Wort", er beugte sich über sie und hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, nagte verspielt an ihrer Unterlippe, sodass sie leicht erschauerte und die Augen schloss. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebling.", er umarmte sie vorsichtig, zog sie nahe an sich heran. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?", schluchzte sie, das Gesicht an seine Schulter pressend und bald darauf warme Tränen darauf vergießend. Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem vollen Haar, sog tief einatmend den blumigen Duft desselbigen ein. Er hasste es und konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie weinte. Es machte ihn schwach und wankelmütig. „Warum tust du mir so weh, Will?", flüsterte sie und ihre Worte versetzten ihm ein Stich ins Herz. „Das letzte, was ich will, ist dir wehzutun, das musst du mir glauben.", entgegnete er mit zitternder Stimme. „Warum in aller Welt machst du es dann trotzdem? Warum bleibst du nicht bei mir und dem Kind? Was, wenn dir etwas zustößt? Willst du etwa, dass unser Kind ohne Vater aufwächst?", ihre Stimme gewann an Stärke und trug einen anklagenden Ton.

Elizabeth schob letztlich seine Arme weg und wischte sich mit zitternden Fingern die Tränen aus den Augen, trat einige Meter zurück, als Will Anstalten machte, wieder auf sie zuzugehen.

„Elizabeth, so weit wird es nicht kommen.", setzte er abermals tröstlich an, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab, ehe er auch nur versuchen konnte, fort zu fahren. „Und woher weißt du das? Hat Jack dir das versichert? Wer weiß, wer hinter dem Verschwinden der Schiffe steckt, aber es ist mit Sicherheit kein Dummkopf. Ich habe dem Commodore gegenüber dieses Ultimatum erwähnt, um Jacks Kopf zu retten und dich davor zu bewahren, irgendeine Dummheit anzustellen. Aber stattdessen...stattdessen stiehlst du dich davon, sobald es nur geht.", ihre braunen Augen blitzten vor Zorn, „Ich werde in der Zeit deiner Abwesenheit zu meinem Vater ziehen. Such mich also dort, falls du je wieder vorhaben solltest, auf deine Familie zurückzukommen...", verletzt drehte sie sich von Will weg, der wie zu Stein erstarrt stehen blieb und ihr fassungslos hinterher sah. Als sie die Wohnstubentür hinter sich ins Schloss donnern ließ, ließ sich Will auf das Bett fallen. An die Decke starrend flüsterte er nur: „Mache ich eigentlich alles falsch, was falsch zu machen ist?"

Voller Ironie, als würde sie ihre bejahende Antwort auf Wills Frage geben, ertönten dröhnend die stündlichen Schläge der Turmuhr.

**.:.-x-.:.**

Der Morgen des zwanzigsten April war in Facetten von Grau getüncht. Das Gewitter, das die Bewohner von Port Royal schon so sehnlichst am Vorabend erwartet hatten, würde, wie es aussah, wohl an diesem Tag hinter den bleiernen Wolkenmassen lauern, um sich in ein bis zwei Stunden abzuregnen. Dennoch war es für Captain Jack Sparrow eine wahre Wohltat, nach draußen zu gehen – selbstverständlich ohne dem Tod ins Auge sehen zu müssen. Er sog die schwüle und drückende Luft ein, als wäre sie der kühle und reinigende Wind, der einen sonst nur in den höchsten Bergesgipfeln umfing. „Freiheit, Gentlemen...gibt es überhaupt etwas Schöneres?", säuselte er vor sich hin, als Mullroy und Murtogg, die beiden Chaoten, die ihn einst in Port Royal als „Zivilisten"willkommen hießen, ihn mit erhobenen Gewehren nach draußen geleiteten. „Ihr seid nicht ganz frei, wenn ich das anmerken darf, Mister Sparrow", wies ihn der dickliche Mullroy zurecht, der ein wenig die Nase in den Wind hob, um seine Größe gegenüber dem Piraten zu behaupten, der schwankend auf ihn zukam und mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm aufsah. Er bog den Oberkörper leicht zurück und legte die Hände aufeinander, ehe er sagte: „Nicht ganz, in der Tat...aber das werde ich bald wieder sein. Und wenn ich auch nur einen Kratzer an meinem Schiff entdecke..."

„Euer Schiff ist über und über mit Kratzern bedeckt, Sparrow. Wie wollt Ihr dann bitte _neue_ von _alten_ Kratzern unterscheiden?", ertönte plötzlich Norringtons spöttische Stimme ganz in der Nähe. Jack machte eine schwungvolle Drehung und schlug Mullroy dabei seine Zöpfe beinahe ins Gesicht, was Murtogg wiederum sehr amüsant fand und vor sich hingrinste. „Ah...der Commodore...", grinste Jack, „Wisst Ihr...ein Schiff ist wie eine Frau...also...natürlich nicht grafisch betrachtet, das wäre überaus unrealistisch...aber rein vom metaphorischen Standpunkt her. Man merkt es einfach, wenn sich ein anderer daran vergriffen hat!"

Commodore Norrington kommentierte diese Bemerkung nur mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben und befehligte dann seine Männer, den Piraten an Bord der „Dauntless"unterzubringen, während einige Matrosen noch rege mit dem Rüsten des Schiffes beschäftigt waren und der Commodore noch auf den Rest der Besatzung, unter welchem auch Turner einzuordnen war, wartete. Der Rest der Piratenmeute befand sich noch immer im Kerker und würde dort wohl auch die folgenden Monate zubringen – in Ungewissheit, wie sich ihr Schicksal wohl gestalten mochte.

„Guten Morgen, Commodore Norrington", sagte ein etwas zerknirscht wirkender Governor Swann, der in Begleitung von Nightsfall das Pier betrat. „Steht Ihr hier und winkt mit einem weißen Taschentuch dem Piraten hinterher, den Ihr nie mehr wieder sehen werdet, weil er die Flucht ergreifen wird?", spöttelte Nightsfall herausfordernd. „Wohlan, Mister Nightsfall, so sehr mich diese Vorstellung auch reizt – ich werde Euch enttäuschen müssen. Zumal Ihr derjenige sein werdet, der mir gleich zum Abschied hinterher winken wird. Wenn auch mit mehr Freude als Wehmut, wie ich befürchte.", entgegnete Norrington gelassen und musterte amüsiert die sichtliche Gemütsregung des Offiziers. Zunächst erschien ein breites Lächeln auf seinen jungen Zügen, dann aber schien er zu begreifen, was Norrington wirklich mit seiner Aussage ausdrückte und seine Wangen, die zuvor voll gesunder Farbe waren, wurden ganz bleich. „Ihr spielt doch nicht mit dem Gedanken, Sparrow zu begleiten?", fragte er vorsichtig an. Commodore Norrington sah kurz zum Gouverneur hin, der jedoch gedanklich abwesend zu sein schien. Er schien sehr besorgt um seine Tochter zu sein, die Norrington seit dem gestrigen Vorfall nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. „Ich pflege nicht zu spielen. Dennoch habt Ihr mein Vorhaben richtig erfasst. Ich werde an Bord der Dauntless mitsegeln und das Geschehen mit wachsamen Augen verfolgen.", jetzt war es an Norrington, selbstgefällig zu grinsen. Nightsfall, der liebend gern gesehen hätte, wie Norrington in Port Royal versauerte und vergeblich auf Sparrows Rückkehr wartete, musste nun mit ansehen, wie der Commodore selbst die Zügel dieser Mission in die Hand nahm und erneut sein Pflichtbewusstsein unter Beweis stellte.

„Entschuldigt meine Verspätung, Commodore", sagte Will, der ganz außer Atem war und einen bis zum Rand gefüllten Rucksack über der rechten Schulter hielt und mit seinem Kommen verhinderte, dass Nightsfall dem Commodore eine schlagfertige Antwort geben konnte. „Pünktlichkeit ist nicht gerade Eure Stärke, Mister Turner", sagte Norrington in kühlem Ton, „Euer..._Freund_ ist bereits an Bord. Ihr solltet Euch rasch zu ihm gesellen, bis wir in See stechen, dauert es nicht mehr lang."

„Ja, Commodore", murrte Will, dem es zuwider war, Norringtons Befehle wie ein Untergebener entgegen zu nehmen. „Governor...habt Ihr...habt Ihr vielleicht Elizabeth noch gesehen?", fragte er vorsichtig und vergebens leise an, denn dem ohnehin verärgert dreinschauenden Gouverneur platze der Kragen: „**Du** fragst **mich**, wo **deine** Ehefrau ist, mit der du zufälligerweise das Bett teilst? Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, du könntest mir sagen, wo meine Tochter steckt!"Will senkte den Kopf, wie er es immer zu tun pflegte, wenn er mit der eigenen Schuld konfrontiert wurde. Heute Morgen war er aufgewacht und Elizabeth hatte nicht mehr neben ihm gelegen. Vermutlich war sie über Nacht aus dem gemeinsamen Ehebett ausgezogen...oder sie hatte sich gar nicht erst zu ihm gesellt. Will spürte, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schoss, als auch noch Norrington und Nightsfall anklagenden Blickes zu ihm schauten und ihre Gedanken so offensichtlich auf ihre Mimik übertrugen, dass es einer mündlichen Bloßstellung gleich kam. „Ich...", Will räusperte sich und schämte sich, „Wir haben uns gestern gestritten."Governor Swann blitzte ihn verärgert an, was Will zögern ließ. „Wundert dich das auch noch?", knurrte er. „Nein. Ich weiß, dass ich viel von ihr verlange, wenn sie mich gehen lassen soll. Aber..." Governor Swann wand sich kopfschüttelnd von dem jungen Mann ab, dessen längeres braunes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden im Nacken lag. „Ich muss mich vor Euch nicht rechtfertigen, Governor...", murmelte er, als auch er sich stur umwandte.

„Nicht vor mir, da hast du Recht, William. Aber wenn du meine Tochter wirklich liebst, solltest du vor ihr Rechenschaft ablegen. Oder bestenfalls bei ihr bleiben, anstatt dich in ein tollkühnes Abenteuer zu stürzen...Ihr entschuldigt mich, Commodore...die Luft hier ist so stickig, dass sie mir aufs Gemüt schlägt", endete der Governor, schenkte Will noch einen belehrenden Blick, ehe er mit Nightsfall im Schlepptau von dannen zog.

„Man könnte meinen, ein werdender Vater hätte besseres zu tun, als mit seinem Piratenfreund auf See zu fahren.", merkte der Commodore an, sodass Will sich nicht länger halten konnte und ihm entgegnete: „Man könnte ebenso gut meinen, ein Commodore hätte Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einzumischen."

Nach einem längeren Blickwechsel zog Will seinen Rucksack zurecht und marschierte schnurstracks in Richtung Steg. Norrington sah ihm einen Augenblick lang hinterher und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wieder einmal handelt Ihr viel zu vorschnell, Mister Turner...", seufzte er und warf einen letzten Blick auf das Gouverneurshaus, das in einiger Entfernung von hier auf einem stattlichen Hügel errichtet worden war und dort wie ein einsamer Riese thronte. „Ich hoffe es geht dir gut, Elizabeth...", flüsterte er dann, ehe er sich besann und es der Schiffsbesatzung gleich tat. Ein plötzlich aufkommender kühler Wind ließ die Flagge des British Empires stolz in der Luft tanzen, wellengleich im seichten Rhythmus flattern. Die Spannung, die zwischen Will und Elizabeth, ihrem Vater und dem Commodore herrschte, schien sich auf den tristen Himmel projiziert zu haben. Jedenfalls erfreute sich keiner der Mitreisenden besonders guter Laune. Einzig Jack, der das Steuerrad schon längst in Beschlag genommen hatte, schien guter Dinge zu sein. „Commodore!", rief der Pirat gespielt enthusiastisch aus und lehnte mit dem Ellbogen an dem Steuerrad aus dunklem, resistenten Kirschbaumholz, „Wolltet Ihr mich zum Abschied drücken?", einladend breitete Jack seine Arme aus, doch Norrington wollte aus für den Piraten unerklärlichen Gründen dieser Geste nicht nachkommen und verschränkte nur vornehm die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Danke, aber ich denke keiner von uns beiden verspürt einen dringenden Bedarf an derartiger Zuneigungsbekundung", entgegnete er und ergriff das Steuerrad, worauf Jack beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

Jack räusperte sich, ließ kurzzeitig seine Finger in der Luft zappeln und versuchte sich in Geduld zu üben. „Also kein Drücken für den Captain?", hakte er nach, was der Commodore durch einen abwertenden Blick quittierte. „Ihr seid zu sehr in meiner Hand, als dass Ihr Euch solche Frechheiten erlauben dürftet."

„Es stellt sich mir nur die Frage, was daran frech sein sollte, mich von meinem Lieblingscommodore zu verabschieden? Vielmehr entspräche dies doch einem Akt der Höflichkeit...und der Brüderlichkeit", grinste Jack und setzte sein bezauberndes Lächeln auf. „Es besteht kein Grund zur Verabschiedung, Mister Sparrow, da ich diese Mission leiten werde...und ehe wir unsere Brüderlichkeit begießen, werdet Ihr erörtern, wie die Aussicht von einem Galgen aus aufs Meer ist."Jack blinzelte kurz, versuchte, seinen Missmut bezüglich dieser Neuigkeit zu verbergen, der dunkle Lidstrich ließ seine braunen Augen noch dunkler erscheinen. „Na das ist doch toll! Das kann ich Euch nämlich schon sagen!", fügte Jack in die Hände klatschend hinzu, „Ganz schlechte Sicht, die alte Holzbaracke steht doch davor."Norringtons Miene versteinerte sich. Wieder einmal kollidierten die hochfeine Royal Navy und das schlitzohrige Piratentum miteinander. „Da ist ja der junge William!", rief Jack plötzlich aus und lenkte dadurch Norringtons Aufmerksamkeit auf Will, dessen hoch gewachsene schmale Silhouette an Deck erschien, nachdem der Waffenschmied seine Utensilien in seiner Unterbringung verstaut hatte. Grazil wackelte Jack auf seinen Freund zu, der mit finsterem Blick den Commodore bemerkte. Kameradschaftlich legte er den Arm um Will, mit der anderen Hand deutete er auf Norrington und sagte laut: „Ich war gerade dabei, mit dem Commodore auf Bruderschaft zu trinken! Willst du dich nicht zu uns gesellen?"

Wills Blick ließ erahnen, dass er von dieser Idee recht wenig hielt. „Ich denke, ich kann verzichten", grollte Will zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und auch der Commodore wandte gelangweilt den Blick ab.

„Och, was ist das denn für eine Stimmung? Wenn ihr mit mir segeln wollt, müsst ihr besser gelaunt sein, sonst kriege ich schlechte Laune und dann haben wir alle schlechte Laune und...", plapperte Jack fröhlich vor sich hin und umfing die breiten Schultern Norringtons mit dem freien Arm, drückte beide Männer an seine Brust, „...ach wisst ihr was...habt euch doch wieder lieb, ja? Warum setzen wir uns nicht in die Kombüse und schlagen uns die Bäuche mit ungesundem Zeugs voll?", Jack setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, doch der Commodore wusste sich als erster zu befreien und knurrte: „Mister Sparrow, ich glaube Ihr erkennt den Ernst der Lage nicht – es geht um Euren Hals...erfüllt Ihr nicht den Vertrag, wisst Ihr, was Euch blüht. Also wäre Kontemplation angebrachter als irrsinnige Idiotie. Ihr entschuldigt mich.", er schob mit einer heftigen Bewegung die Hand des Piraten von seiner Schulter und dirigierte die letzten Vorkehrungen für den Beginn der Reise.

„Unausstehlicher Typ. Eine Woche auf Tortuga täte ihm mal gut...würde diese Anspannung lösen...", mutmaßte Jack, sich seitlich auf Will lehnend. „Eine Woche würde wohl nicht ausreichen...", knurrte Will und schob Jack so höflich wie nur möglich von sich. Jack sah Will etwas verdutzt nach, ehe er die Verfolgung aufnahm und den ledernen Mantel mit beiden Händen zur Seite schob, als er ebendiese in die Hüften stemmte: „Ehekrach bei den Turners?"

Will stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus. Wie war er es leid, dass ein jeder sich in seine Beziehung zu Elizabeth einmischen musste! „Ich will nicht darüber reden, Jack..."

„Wirklich nicht? Ich könnte dir ein paar gute Ratschläge zum Eheleben geben...", merkte Jack mit erhobenem Zeigefinger an und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Will hinüber, der beim Fall von Jacks Worten stehen blieb und mit einer Miene von Ungläubigkeit und Überraschung zu dem Piraten hinsah. „Du bist verheiratet, Jack?", äußerte er nun jene Frage, die sich schon längst in seiner Mimik widergespiegelt hatte. „Um Gottes Willen, nein!", rief Jack mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aus. Will war zusehends verwirrt. „Was willst du mir dann für Ratschläge geben?", hakte er nach, während Murtogg mit Mullroy im Schlepptau nahebei standen und die Freunde auf unerhört unverhohlene Weise zu belauschen schienen. Wenn diese beiden seltsamen Figuren auch noch mitkämen, bräuchte Jack keine Piratencrew aus Tortuga mehr, um Chaos vorherrschen zu lassen. „Mein Ratschlag an dich, mein guter Will, wäre folgender gewesen", begann Jack in belehrendem Ton, legte das Kinn auf die Brust und sah den jüngeren Mann genau an, als wäre er selbst ein Prophet, der seinem Jünger in jeder Sekunde eine Bahn brechende Botschaft übermittelte. Dann breitete er beide Hände vor Will aus und sagte: „Heirate nie!"Will hob die Brauen und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Dafür ist es, so fürchte ich, schon zu spät, Jack."Der Pirat nickte verständnisvoll und fügte hinzu: „Weißt du, Will...es tut mir leid, dass ich das so sagen muss, aber...du hast, solange ich dich schon kenne, noch **nie** das Gefühl für den passenden Augenblick gehabt. Solltest du mal schulen!"Bevor Will noch etwas entgegnen konnte, ertönte ein markerschütternder Knall, der jeden erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ.

„Pass doch auf, du Tölpel!", schrie eine tiefe Stimme, die dem von Commodore Norrington ernannten ersten Maat an Bord gehörte. Ein Matrose von äußerst zierlicher Figur hatte sich daran versucht, eine der großen schweren Schießpulverkisten mit Hilfe einer langen Brechstange in den Lagerraum in den Bauch des Schiffes zu hieven, wobei er natürlich kläglich gescheitert war und die Kiste zwar unter Deck befördert hatte, wo sie jedoch mit lautem Scheppern und Rumpeln in alle Einzelteile zerbrochen war. „Tut...tut mir leid", entgegnete der Gehilfe kleinlaut, der schmale Oberlippenbart zuckte nervös, als der Matrose sich an die Aufräumarbeiten machte. Ein dunkler Hut zierte seinen Kopf, die Krempe war tief in sein Gesicht gezogen. „Royal Navy Gespann...da kann ja gar nichts Ordentliches dabei rauskommen...", seufzte Jack und verdrehte die Augen, „Was gäbe ich für eine tüchtige Crew aus Tortuga!"

„Etwas Geduld, Jack...bald wirst du ja deine Crew bekommen.", versuchte Will ihn zu trösten. „Bis dahin sind es aber noch ein Tag und eine Nacht...oder zwei Tage, denn mit diesem Haufen von uniformierten Ignoranten bin ich mir sicher, dass wir eher in Indien landen, als in Tortuga...", murrend stapfte Jack von dannen, das Halfter seiner Pistole, die Norrington zur Sicherheit in Gewahrsam hatte nehmen lassen, klappte bei jedem Schritt, den er tat, gegen sein Bein. Will sah ihm kurz nach und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Matrosen zu, der noch eifrig damit beschäftigt war, das Schießpulver zusammenzukehren. „Kann ich dir helfen?", bot sich Will an, als er neben dem jungen Mann stand, der in gebückter Haltung nach jedem einzelnen Korn zu suchen schien. Fast so, als erschrak er beim Klang von Wills sanfter Stimme, zuckte der junge Mann zusammen, verstreute die mühsam mit Hand eingesammelten Körner weit auf den mit Planken versehenen Boden des Decks. „Nein!", erwiderte er mit etwas barscher, dennoch heller Stimme und räusperte sich, „Nein...vielen Dank."Will runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sich gedanklich ausgemalt, dass der Schiffjunge seine Hilfe mit Kusshand entgegen nehmen würde. So eine hastige und beinahe verschreckte Reaktion fand er daher recht seltsam. Aber vermutlich wollte sich der junge Matrose nicht vor seinem Vorgesetzten noch unbeliebter machen, indem er die Spuren des eigens fabrizierten Fiaskos nicht einmal eigenhändig beseitigte. Daher respektierte Will die Antwort, blieb noch einen Moment unentschlossen stehen und beobachtete einige Marinesoldaten dabei, wie sie die Segel hissten, als die Anker gelichtet wurden und sich das Schiff langsam in Bewegung setzte.

Die Sonne brach aus dem schwadengleichen Wolkenschleier hervor und malte aberhunderte, nur etwa perlengroße Punkte auf das Wasser, die schimmernd auf den Wellen entlang glitten und am weißen Gestein des Piers reflektiert wurden. Es war, als erführe das Wetter einen Umschwung, sobald die Dauntless den Hafen von Port Royal hinter sich ließ.

Will sah wehmütig und nicht ohne Traurigkeit zu verspüren zu den hellen Kaimauern, die nach und nach immer kleiner wurden. Er hatte sich nicht einmal richtig von Elizabeth verabschiedet. Nie war die Reue und der innere Zwiespalt, den er empfand, so intensiv wie in jenem Moment. Vielleicht hätte er sie doch nicht allein lassen sollen. Will ballte kurzzeitig beide Hände zu Fäusten und sah dann nachdenklich auf den Ring, der seinen linken Ringfinger zierte. Er strich mit dem Zeigefinger zaghaft darüber und hoffte inständig, dass es Elizabeth gut ging.

**.:.-x-.:.**

Da der Tag mit Arbeit und Räumereien verbunden war, rieselten die Stunden dahin wie der feinkörnige Sand durch das geschliffene Glas einer Sanduhr. Begleitet von kurzen Regenschauern, die in der Regel jedoch nie länger als zehn Minuten andauerten, segelte die _Dauntless_ mit der Abendsonne im Rücken auf der weitgehend ruhigen See. Das Wasser, das den Bug schäumend umspülte, sah aus als bestünde es aus flüssigem Gold, so getränkt war es vom flach am Horizont stehenden Feuerball, der vor seinem Untergang noch ein letztes Mal seine Strahlen über das flüssige Element säte. Keine Stunde würde mehr vergehen, da würden bereits die ersten Sterne funkelnd am Firmament stehen. Obwohl Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Jack und dem Commodore unvermeidlich waren, machten sie recht schnelle Fahrt und würden, wenn man Jacks Prognosen Glauben schenken konnte, bereits im Morgengrauen Tortugas Küste am Horizont erkennen.

Will lehnte an der Reling, den Blick fast sehnsüchtig in die Ferne gerichtet, und ließ sich vom salzigen Wind die Haare ins Gesicht wehen. Es war ein arbeitsreicher Tag gewesen und obgleich Will die Strapazen harter Arbeit durch das von ihm erlernte Schmiedehandwerk durchaus gut kannte, fühlte er, wie seine Armmuskeln widerstrebend schmerzten, wann immer er sich auch nur ein wenig bewegte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er dabei geholfen, die Lagerräume zu sichern und die darin befindlichen Kisten zu ordnen. Anschließend hatte er in der Kombüse beim Kartoffelschälen mit angepackt und die Segel angeluvt, wenn der Befehl dazu gegeben worden war. Genauso gut hätte er wie einige Soldaten faulenzen und die Fahrt genießen können, aber dann, so wusste Will ganz genau, hätten ihn seine Gedanken wieder eingeholt. Die Gedanken an Elizabeth, die ihn einfach nicht mehr loslassen wollten. Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen. Und trotzdem hatte er sie allein in Port Royal zurückgelassen. Handelte man so, wenn man Verantwortung für seine Familie übernehmen konnte? Handelte man so, wenn man liebte?

Commodore Norringtons anklagende Blicke und ab und an zynische Bemerkungen, die er ihm zukommen ließ, brachten Will dazu, sich immer wieder jene beiden Fragen zu stellen.

Der Horizont hatte nun die rot glühende Sonne verschluckt, ihre letzten Überreste tauchten die Wolken in ein intensives Purpur, die See in ein dunkles Violett. Will schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Stirn. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr für ihn. Er würde Jack zur Seite stehen, wie er es ihm versprochen hatte. Er war aufrichtig und ein Mann seines Wortes. Wie sein Vater. „Da bist du ja...ich such dich schon die ganze Zeit auf diesem verfluchten Riesenkutter von einem Schiff!", rief Jack aus und riss den jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken. „Jack...gibt es Probleme?", Will wandte sich zu seinem Freund um, der wieder einmal leicht schwankend auf ihn zugekommen war und abrupt stehen blieb, sodass die Ketten und eingeflochtenen Steine in seinem Haar leise klimperten. „Meinst du, ich suche dich nur auf, wenn es Ärger gibt?", Jack sah ein wenig gekränkt drein, worauf sich Will veranlasst fühlte, hastig zu entgegnen: „Nein...ich habe mich nur gewundert, dass du mich suchst, wo du doch als Captain so viel wichtigeres zu tun hast."

Jack beäugte Stiefelriemens Sohn und rümpfte kurz die Nase. „Kein Sarkasmus, William. Dagegen bin ich allergisch, klar soweit?" Will hob die Hände, um seine Unschuld zu bekunden. „Jack, das war nie und nimmer sarkastisch gemeint...", und doch konnte er sich ein schiefes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Jaja, schon gut...ich wollte nur fragen, ob du mit unter Deck kommst? Ich wollte den Faulpelzen der Marine mal beibringen, wie man pokert. Komm doch mit, das wird sicher ein...Riesenspaß", Jacks Augen funkelten und leuchteten regelrecht vor lauter Schalk. Will stellte sich bildlich vor, wie der Pirat Murtogg und Mullroy allen Geldes spielerisch entledigte und sie bis auf die Unterhosen buchstäblich auszog. Ein Grinsen huschte über seine zuvor so nachdenklichen Züge, doch letztlich sagte er: „Danke Jack...aber...ich denke, ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen. Die nächsten Tage werden sicherlich anstrengend..."

Jacks Grinsen verzog sich im Zeitlupentempo zu einem Ausdruck des Schmollens, die kräftigen Brauen beschatteten seine braunen Augen, als er murrte: „Dann eben nicht. Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht so langweilig wirst wie Norrington. Das liebe Eheleben...dein Vater war genauso wie du, Will. Ein bisschen schade eigentlich.", mit diesen Worten machte er mit einer kunstvollen Drehung kehrt und verschwand wieder von Wills Seite. Jener seufzte und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Jack war schon eine Type für sich. Will sog die laue Meeresluft ein, genoss ihren durch und durch reinen Geruch. Hoch oben auf dem Hauptmast tanzte die britische Flagge im unermüdlichen Wind, die Segel waren durch dessen Drängen wiederum regelrecht aufgebläht und schickten das Schiff auf voller Fahrt voraus.

Stiefelriemens Sohn strich mit dem Daumen gedankenverloren die Form des eigenen Bartes nach, während er einigen Matrosen beim Schrubben des unteren Decks zusah. Der Junge, den sie _„Burns"_ riefen und welcher am Morgen das Malheur mit dem Schießpulver angerichtet hatte, war unter ihnen und schien den Wassereimer zu halten. Wenn er sich wieder so ungeschickt anstellte wie morgens, so dachte Will, würde es nicht all zu lange dauern, bis die ersten Seeleute dem Commodore gegenüber den Wunsch äußerten, den unnützen Knaben einfach über Bord werfen zu dürfen. Einige Zeit lang beobachtete Will die Männer, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit aber bald wieder auf das Meer, das sich wie ein glatt polierter Spiegel dicht bis an den Horizont schmiegte, wo es der sich verdunkelnde Himmel sanft küsste. Müde schloss Will die Augen, stützte sein schönes Gesicht auf die Ellenbogen und lehnte somit sein Gesicht in die seichte Brise, ohne zu denken, ohne irgendeine Silbe zu sagen oder zu summen. Er lauschte nur dem Rauschen des Wassers, das gegen den Bug schlug und den Stimmen der arbeitenden Seeleute, die ganz leise im Hintergrund zu ihm vordrangen.

Will verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie lange er in diesem tranceartigen Zustand an der Reling stand – als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich der Horizont, an welchem zuvor noch die Überreste des Tages in golden flimmernder Farbe verblieben waren, in blasses Blau gefärbt, das, je höher man den Blick zum Himmel richtete, in tiefstes Indigo umschlug.

Konnte es möglich sein, dass er kurzzeitig eingenickt war? Will rieb sich die Augen. In den letzten Stunden hatte sich so viel ereignet. Körperlich wie auch seelisch lasteten schwere Bürden auf ihm, doch gleichzeitig wusste Will, dass er es nicht anders gewollt hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er eine rasche Bewegung hinter sich wahr und drehte sich überrascht um. Der junge Burns stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt und trug den Wassereimer vor der Brust, beide Hände umklammerten das Behältnis aus Holz, als würde er nicht die Kraft besitzen, den Eimer in einer Hand zu tragen. „Hallo", stieß Will verwundert aus. Es schien eher so, als mieden die Seeleute im Dienste der Royal Navy den Umgang mit ihm. Anscheinend hatte er bereits jetzt den Ruf als Sohn und Verbündeten eines Piraten, was den ein oder anderen abschreckte. Burns senkte den Blick, sodass die Kappe, die er noch immer auf seinem Kopf trug, sein Gesicht beschattete. „Hallo", entgegnete er knapp, blieb aber stehen, anstatt sich so eilig von Will abzuwenden, wie er es noch am Vormittag getan hatte. „Soll ich dir den Eimer abnehmen?", fragte Will höflich nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens. Burns schüttelte eiligst mit dem Kopf und presste den Wassereimer scheinbar noch fester gegen seinen Körper.

Will seufzte innerlich. Das konnte ja noch eine lustige Fahrt werden, wenn niemand außer Jack mit ihm sprach. „Es ist ein schöner Abend, findest du nicht auch? Sie sagen, wir würden gute Fahrt machen und bald schon Tortuga erreichen..."Wieder erhielt der junge Mr. Turner keine Antwort von dem schweigsamen Matrosen. Frustriert und auch dessen müde, eine Konversation mit einem gänzlich Fremden zu erzwingen, seufzte Will: „Du bist nicht sehr gesprächig, wie?"

Er wandte sich wieder von der stummen Gestalt ab und sah hinab auf das dunkle Wasser, das im gleichmäßigen Takt des Windes Wellen schlug, auf welchen die Dauntless dahin segelte. „Ich...rede gewöhnlich nicht mit...", begann Burns leise und Will sah über die Schulter zu dem Jüngling zurück, dessen Fingernägel aus lauter Nervosität Kerben in das Holz des Eimers schlugen. „**Piraten**...sprich es ruhig aus", seufzte Will, worauf der Junge erneut den Blick senkte, „Dabei bin ich nicht einmal einer...", fuhr der junge Waffenschmied leise fort, „...warum hält man mich dafür, nur weil es äußerlich so scheinen mag durch meine Bekanntschaft mit Jack?"

„Vielleicht...", brachte Burns leise und stammelnd hervor, „ist es so, weil so wenige hinter die Fassade sehen", er schenkte Will einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, der Stiefelriemens Sohn auf seltsame Weise vertraut vorkam, doch ehe Will weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sah der Matrose mit der schmächtigen Gestalt fort. „Außerdem fällt es bestimmt schwer zu glauben, du wärest kein Pirat, wenn du mit ihnen auf See fährst.", Burns Stimme barg immer noch diesen seltsamen Ton, sie klang nicht wirklich tief wie die eines Mannes, aber dennoch wirkte Burns wiederum nicht so jung, als dass er noch nicht im Stimmbruch gewesen sein sollte. „Ich will Jack nur helfen. Er ist ein guter Mensch und mein Freund", sagte Will etwas verärgert. „Du bist doch verheiratet, oder?", murmelte Burns plötzlich zögerlich und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Wills linke Hand, als dieser ihn überrascht musterte. „Ja...", entgegnete Will knapp. „Sparrow muss ein wirklich guter Freund von dir sein, wenn du deine Frau allein lässt...", murmelte Burns nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube, das geht dich nichts an", antwortete Will ungewollt barsch, worauf Burns zusammenzuckte. Will bereute es, überhaupt ein Gespräch mit dem Matrosen begonnen zu haben. Allem Anschein nach fruchtete Norringtons Provokation schon innerhalb der Crew, dass jeder ihn für einen schlechten Ehemann hielt, der seine schwangere Frau zu Hause zurückließ, um Pirat zu spielen. „Ent...entschuldige", murrte Burns und wandte sich zum Gehen um. Kurz bevor er in die Kombüse hinab stieg, sagte er noch: „Du solltest unter Deck gehen. Die Nächte auf hoher See können sehr kalt werden. Außerdem sieht es nach Regen aus."

Damit verschwand er und ließ Will allein zurück, der zum Himmel hinaufsah und die Wolken beobachtete, die den noch blassen Mond langsam verdeckten und dann wieder freigaben. Als es wieder leicht zu regnen begann, stand Will noch immer allein an der Reling und starrte auf den dunklen Teppich der See, der sich vor ihm ausbreitete.

**.:.-x-.:.**

„Was meint ihr, ob Jack es wirklich schaffen wird?", fragte Gibbs in die Runde von Piraten, die mit ihm die große Zelle teilten und seit dem Weggang ihres Captains die meiste Zeit über schweigend zugebracht hatten. Das Stroh, das rar auf dem kalten steinernen Boden verstreut worden war, wirkte in der Dunkelheit der jungen Nacht aschfahl und nicht länger gelblich golden. „Keine Ahnung", kam es leise von Gregory, der als einziger antwortete. „Was ist denn los...blast doch nicht alle Trübsal...es gibt immerhin noch Hoffnung für uns!", forderte Gibbs von seiner Mannschaft, deren Mitglieder zerknirscht und recht armselig dreinschauten. „Gibbs, du bist dumm, wenn du denkst, dass Jack es kümmert, wenn wir hier versauern, während wir auf seine Rückkehr warten...", murrte Anamaria, die vergebens zu schlafen und ihren Hut als Kissen zu benutzen versucht hatte.

„Bei allem Respekt, aber ich glaube, du hackst zu Unrecht auf Jack herum...schließlich hat er die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt und ist tatsächlich auf den Vertrag eingegangen...**obwohl** er dafür die Black Pearl zurücklassen musste", argumentierte Gibbs kläglich. „Oh...wie großherzig, dass er einmal sein blödes Schiff vergisst...es geht auch um **seinen** Hals, Gibbs...vergiss das nicht. Würde er nicht mit drin hängen, würde es ihn herzlich wenig jucken, wie es um uns bestellt ist", äußerte Anamaria ihr hartes Urteil und klopfte ihren Hut aus, um ihn anschließend zusammenzufalten und ihren Kopf darauf zu betten. Den anderen Piraten kehrte sie den Rücken zu, als Zeichen dafür, dass für sie das Gespräch um Jack beendet war.

Gibbs brummte vor sich hin. Wenigstens hatte sein Captain keine Frau bei sich an Bord, denn Frauen beherrschten nichts besser als Unglück zu bringen.

**.:.-x-.:.**

Als die Nacht ihre schwarzen Vorhänge über Port Royal fallen ließ, saß Governor Swann in seinem gemütlichen Ohrensessel und nippte an einem Glas Rotwein, während das Feuer in seinem Kamin knisterte und orangefarbene Funken warf. Auf dem kleinen Beistelltischchen zu seiner Rechten stand eine leere Vase aus feinem Porzellan auf einem gehäkelten Deckchen, zuckende Schatten, welche die züngelnden Flammen kreierten, huschten an den hohen Wänden entlang und malten eine gespenstische Szenerie in die Stille der Nacht. Der Gouverneur saß unbewegt und schweigend da, sein Blick aus gläsernen Augen wirkte weltabgewandt und ausdruckslos wie der einer Puppe. Sein von Falten durchzogenes Gesicht war bleich und ausgezehrt, die buschigen Brauen waren angestrengt zusammengezogen, die Stirn somit gerunzelt.

Die Perücke saß nach wie vor perfekt auf seinem Haupt, die grauen Locken umgaben kunstvoll sein Gesicht. Die Turmuhr in der Stadtmitte schlug Mitternacht. Und nachdem der zwölfte Schlag verklungen war, wehte ein kühler Westwind durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster, der die weißen Gardinen und die darüber liegenden königsblauen Vorhänge weiter in das Zimmer hinein blies.

Governor Swann schloss die Lider, atmete mehrfach tief durch, bevor er erneut das zusammengefaltete Stück Papier aus seiner Jackentasche zog, das er vor nunmehr fünf Stunden in Elizabeths Gemach gefunden hatte, als er sich nach ihrem Befinden erkunden wollte. Er hatte sich stets in der Annahme sicher gefühlt, sie benötigte etwas Zeit für sich und hätte sich dessentwegen nicht zu Hause gemeldet. Vielleicht hatte sie noch einige Sachen zusammenpacken wollen, ehe sie vorübergehend zu ihrem Vater zog. Ja. Das hatte er sich eingeredet. Er mochte gewusst haben, dass er sie nicht auffinden würde. Aber dennoch traf ihn der Schock heftig, als es gewiss wurde, was Elizabeth getan hatte.

Seine Augen glitten über die filigranen Bögen ihrer Handschrift, über jedes einzelne Wort. Das Papier war schon ganz ausgemergelt, weil er es immer wieder in den Händen gehalten und abwechselnd auseinander und wieder zusammengefaltet hatte. Die Tinte verblasste sogar schon an den Rändern, wo seine Finger den Brief festgehalten hatten. Ganz gleich, wie oft er Elizabeths Abschiedsbrief las, er konnte es einfach nicht wahrhaben.

Es fröstelte ihm leicht und Governor Swann regte sich endlich in seinem Sessel und rieb sich die Oberarme. Es war Zeit, zu Bett zu gehen. Am Geschehenen konnte er im Moment herzlich wenig ändern und vielleicht würde er morgen, sobald er etwas geschlafen hatte, einen klareren Kopf bekommen.

Er erstickte noch das Feuer im Kamin, bis nur noch ein paar wenige Stücke von glimmender Glut am ascheschwarzen Holz entlang schwelten, bald darauf aber erstarben. Port Royal lag still in dieser Nacht. Als betrauerte es ein noch ungeschehenes Unglück.

**.:.-x-.:.**

Tortuga gehörte zu den Orten, an denen man nie und nimmer schlief. Und wenn man dies doch zu tun wagte, dann nur mit einer Muskete unter dem Kopfkissen und einer geladenen Pistole in der Hand.

Als die Inselküste als blasser Landstreif am frühen Morgen des einundzwanzigsten April am Horizont auftauchte, herrschte schnell reges Treiben an Deck der Dauntless. Die Seeleute waren aufgeregt, schließlich hatte kaum einer von ihnen je diesen sagenumwobenen Ort zuvor betreten. Man sagte, in Tortuga kam ein jeder Mann auf seine Kosten...doch konnte dessen Vergnügen schnell mit seinem Leben bezahlt werden. Jack war schon Stunden vor der Morgendämmerung auf den Beinen gewesen und hatte mit Unruhe verfolgt, wie schnell sich das Schiff dem Hafen Tortugas näherte. Norrington würde sicherlich nicht lange dulden, dass die Dauntless vor der Pirateninsel vor Anker ging. Und möglicherweise würde der gute Commodore ihm noch Ärger machen, wenn er auf die Idee käme, einige unvorsichtige Haudegen festzunehmen. Jack ahnte, dass er entweder als Verräter Seinesgleichen oder als unkooperativ gegenüber der Royal Navy abgestempelt werden würde, egal, wie er handelte. Es gab nichts Schwierigeres, als in Tortuga eine gute Crew zu finden, die sich bereit erklärte, mit Offizieren der Königlichen Marine zu segeln. Daher würde es bestimmter Mittel und Wege bedürfen, gute Leute zusammenzutrommeln. Aber das würde dem Piraten nur dann gelingen, wenn Norrington ihm gewährte, die Insel allein oder notfalls mit Will im Schlepptau zu betreten. Sah man ihn mit Uniformträgern durch Tortugas Gassen schlendern, könnte er sein Vorhaben alsbald vergessen.

Jack brauchte Leute von seinem Schneid, die mit ihm segelten. Soldaten eigneten sich vielleicht für ein paar hübsche Paradeläufe, aber nicht für mögliche Verhandlungen mit anderen Korsaren.

Mantel und Hut hatte er in seinem Quartier zurückgelassen, beides ordentlich in einer kleinen Truhe verstaut. Nachdem er vergebens versucht hatte, Murtogg und Mullroy fürs Glücksspiel zu begeistern, hatte sich Jack in der vergangenen Nacht in seine Kabine zurückgezogen, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Oder zumindest so zu tun.

Jack gesellte sich nun schwankend an die Seite des Commodores, der den ernsten Blick nach Nordosten gerichtet hielt, wohin der Kurs sie alle führte und Tortuga schon blass und ohne Konturen zu sehen war. „Habt Ihr Euren Rausch ausgeschlafen, Sparrow?", fragte er beiläufig, als er sich der Anwesenheit des Piraten gewahr wurde. „Welcher Rausch? Auf diesem Schiff gibt es nicht einmal etwas, das wie Alkohol riecht, woran soll ich mich dann berauschen? An Schießpulver?", Jack schaute Norrington bierernst an, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht aus der Fassung bringen. „Mister Sparrow, mir ist es gleich, woran Ihr Euch ergötzt, solange die Mission nicht darunter leiden wird. Wie plant Ihr in Tortuga vorzugehen?"

„Sieh mal einer an!", rief Jack plötzlich laut aus, sodass einige neugierige Blicke auf die beiden unfreiwilligen Kollegen gerichtet wurden, „Commodore Norrington fragt **mich** um Rat. Herrlich. Moment, diesen Augenblick muss ich genießen, denn irgendetwas sagt mir, dass er so schnell nicht wiederkehren wird!", fuhr Jack fort und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen herum, hielt beide dann von sich gestreckt und atmete lang und tief ein. Norrington runzelte die Stirn, äußerte in ärgerlichem Ton: „Mister Sparrow, das ist weder der richtige Zeitpunkt noch Ort, um..."

„Pssssssscht!", zischte Jack, „Gönnt Ihr mir denn gar nichts?"

„Um genau zu sein, **nein**, tue ich wahrlich nicht! Und jetzt klärt mich Eures Vorhabens auf, ehe wir anlegen.", forderte Norrington streng, die blauen Augen ließen durch ihren kühlen Ausdruck erahnen, dass der Mann nicht zum Spaßen aufgelegt war. „Schon gut, schon gut, schont Euren Kreislauf, Norrie!"

_Norrie_? Dem Commodore blieb nicht einmal genug Zeit, um über dieses beleidigende Kürzel seines Namens empört den Unterkiefer sinken zu lassen, denn Jack tat nun das, was er mitunter am besten beherrschte – reden. Und jeder, der den Piraten kannte, wusste auch, dass, wenn er denn erst einmal begonnen hatte, nicht so schnell wieder aufhörte. „Wir werden in etwa einer Stunde den Hafen Tortugas erreichen. Da ein paar üble Gesellen an den Docks herumlungern – und wenn ich „übel"sage, dann meine ich das für gewöhnlich auch so – und diese wiederum nicht sonderlich gut auf Eure bezaubernden Soldatchen zu sprechen sind, schlage ich vor, dass ich nur in der Begleitung des jungen Mister Turner die Insel betreten werde. Denn glaubt mir, anderes würde nur unsere..._Mission_, wie Ihr so hübsch formuliertet, gefährden. Ich werde nicht viel mehr als einen Tag benötigen, um mir meine Crew zusammenzusuchen – das heißt, solange alles wie geplant verläuft und niemand auf irgendwelche blöden Ideen kommt und Ärger macht. Solange werdet Ihr am Hafen warten. Ich muss zudem hinzusetzen, dass ich wünsche, dass sich niemand mit den Leuten auf Tortuga anlegt, denn dieses nette kleine Abenteuer, in das Ihr mich verstrickt habt, geht nur Euch und mich etwas an...niemand anderen. Ich werde im Laufe des morgigen Vormittags mit einer Crew am Kai erscheinen, klar soweit?", Jack fügte nach seiner Ellen langen Aufzählung ein kurzes Lächeln hinzu, um den Commodore gänzlich zu überzeugen.

„Ihr verlangt also von mir, dass ich an Deck der Dauntless darauf warte, dass Ihr mit ein paar Eurer zwielichtigen Gestalten auftaucht und ich mich darauf verlassen soll, dass wir dann wie geplant weiter segeln?", knurrte Norrington. Jack sah kurz nachdenklich auf die Planken und dann wieder zum Commodore. „Bravo, Ihr habt es erfasst."

„Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass Ihr ohne Geleit meiner Männer die Insel betretet."

„Ich bin gerührt von Eurer schier grenzenlosen Sorge um meine Person, Commodore, aber dennoch muss ich darauf bestehen!", zwinkerte Jack ihm spitzbübisch zu.

„Ich bin an Befehle gebunden, Sparrow. Und ebendiese besagen, Euch in der Zeit unserer Reise nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen..."

„Och, das habt Ihr doch schon gestern Abend getan...oder habt Ihr mich etwa beim Schlafen beobachtet?", äußerte Jack entrüstet und mit angewiderter Miene. Norrington, dem es weiß Gott ein Rätsel war, wie es dieses Piratenpack so lange Zeit mit diesem Mann ausgehalten hatte, bemühte sich, die Ruhe zu bewahren. „Ich erlaube Euch, mit Turner Tortuga zu betreten, aber nur unter einer Bedingung – Mister Mullroy und Mister Murtogg werden Euch begleiten!"

Jacks Lächeln gefror auf seinen Lippen. „Und wenn ich diese Bedingung nicht erfüllen möchte?"

„Dann, Mister Sparrow, fürchte ich, Eurem Antrag auf eine eigens auserwählte Crew aus Tortuga nicht stattgeben zu können.", Norrington hob das Kinn, sah den Piraten, der mit finsterer Miene vor ihm stand, beinahe auf gebieterische Art und Weise an. „Aber die gehen in Zivil...ansonsten kann ich nicht für deren Sicherheit garantieren!"

„Mister Mullroy und Mister Murtogg sind ausgezeichnet ausgebildete Soldaten im Dienste der Royal Navy. Sie werden sich schon zu verteidigen wissen, falls es wirklich hart auf hart kommen sollte. Daher gibt es keinen Grund, dass sie die Uniformen ablegen sollten...das ist mein letztes Wort, Sparrow. Findet Euch damit ab oder lasst es bleiben. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz allein bei Euch..."Mit diesen Worten wand sich der Commodore von Jack ab und spazierte mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen über das Deck. Jack biss erzürnt die Zähne aufeinander. Zwar hatte er noch immer die Chance, eine Bande aus Tortuga aufzuschnappen, aber ob es noch gute und vor allen Dingen gescheite Korsaren sein würden, die er mit beiden Kindermädchen an den Stiefelriemen auftreiben konnte, galt es zu bezweifeln.

Und so blickte Captain Jack Sparrow erstmalig missmutig auf das gelobte Eiland, das sich nach und nach immer deutlicher in das Sichtfeld eines jeden schob... .

**.:.-x-.:.**

_Habt ein schönes Wochenende! Wir sehen uns am 29.11. :) _

_Meine Zeit ist gerade sehr knapp bemessen, weswegen ich die Reviewkommis heute ausnahmsweise mal entfallen lassen muss. Soweit ich weiß, gab es aber auch keine weltbewegenden Fragen. Falls es doch noch irgendetwas gibt, das ihr beantwortet haben wollt, mailt mir und ich werde im Laufe des WEs antworten. Mein Dank gilt **Narwain, Soraya, Manu2211, Telepmauriel, Rayo, Yavanna Unyarima, Hecate Triformis, Anneund Jathy**(drückt alle ganz doll) Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!!! _

**_Danke auch wieder an Maria fürs Lesen Korrigieren!_**

_Beim nächsten Mal gibt's wieder Kommis. _


	6. 5 Stellt bloß nichts Blödes an

**A/N:** Bei mir ist gerade die totale Hektik ausgebrochen, also seid mir nicht böse, wenn ich mich heute wieder sehr, sehr kurz fassen muss. Ich werde Reviewkommentare dann wohl nachträglich dem Kapitel beifügen, ich bin gerad so was von im Stress, ich bin froh, dass das Kapitel heut überhaupt hoch kommt. (Geschichte lernen, eine Abhandlung über ein sozialpolitisches Problem für Gemeinschaftskunde schreiben, Mathehausaufgaben...mein Kopf explodiert gleich) Bitte verzeiht mir, ich füge meine Kommis noch an!

Ich sollte mir einen Reviewkommentareschreiber zulegen wein

Danke für eure lieben und herzerfrischenden Reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, wie sooft.

**Achtung:** Chaos auf Tortuga...

**.:.-x-.:.**

**Kapitel 5: Stellt bloß nichts Blödes an**

„Dass Eines klar ist, Mister Sparrow...", begann Commodore Norrington in belehrendem Ton, als spräche er zu einem Fünfjährigen. Jack machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, ihn bezüglich der konstant fehlerhaften Anrede an seiner Person zu korrigieren, sondern nahm es als trauriges Anzeichen von Senilität, die beim Commodore tragischerweise recht früh eingesetzt zu haben schien. „Ihr seid nicht zum Vergnügen auf dieser Insel. Sollte es zu Zwischenfällen oder Ausschreitungen kommen...", fuhr Norrington fort, als die Dauntless gemächlich in den Hafen Tortugas einfuhr. „Aye, dann werdet Ihr die Hölle auf Tortuga loslassen...zum zweiunddreißigsten Mal, Commodore...so weit wird es nicht kommen", entgegnete Jack genervt, „...außer Ihr seht es der Nötigkeit halber vor, mich noch einmal zu belehren, dann würde ich mich aufgrund meines angespannten Nervenkostüms gezwungen fühlen, mich absichtlich Euren Anweisungen zu widersetzen!", brachte Jack in den sarkastischsten Höflichkeitsfloskeln hervor, die in seinem Repertoire vorhanden waren.

Als im Hintergrund das Gekicher von einigen Besatzungsmitgliedern zu vernehmen war, fühlte sich Commodore Norrington genötigt, seine Person gegenüber dem Piraten zu behaupten. „Noch beliebt Ihr zu scherzen, doch seid gewiss, dass dem nicht lange der Fall sein wird."

„Aye, Commodore...war's das?", murrte Jack gelangweilt und ließ kraftlos die Arme an seinen Seiten hinabhängen. „Ja, das war in der Tat alles, was ich Euch zu sagen hatte und ich hoffe, Ihr habt sehr wohl auf den Wortlaut geachtet.", gab Norrington spitzfindig zurück. Eine Spannung baute sich einmal mehr zwischen dem hohen Offizier und dem etwas skurrilen Piraten auf, sodass ein jedes Crewmitglied den Atem anhielt, in Erwartung dessen, dass sogleich noch ein heftiges Wortgefecht folgen würde. Doch zur Erleichterung und vielleicht sogar Enttäuschung mancher blieb ebendieses aus. „Prima. Dann wäre ja alles gesagt. Will, komm schon, bevor der Herr Commodore dir auch noch eine Standpauke zwecks rechter Eheführung hält."

Diese Bloßstellung ließ Will aufs Heftigste erröten und mit leicht eingezogenem Kopf folgte er Jack innerlich brodelnd zur Schiffsmitte, wo schon alles für den Ausstieg vorbereitet worden war – starke Taue hielten an einer Art Flaschenzug zwei breite Planken, die es nach dem Anlegen im Hafen auszulegen galt, damit Pirat, Piratensohn und deren beider Wachpersonal in Uniform problemlos an Land gehen konnten. „Das war eben wirklich nicht nötig, Jack...", raunte der junge Waffenschmied seinem Freund zu, der ihn einen Augenblick lang fragend musterte, bevor er entgegnete: „Meine Meinung, William, meine Meinung. Norrington kann es einfach nicht lassen...er weiß nie, wann genug ist!" Murtogg und Mullroy, die beide Mühe hatten, mit dem Piraten Schritt zu halten, schenkten dem entnervten Will nur einen mitleidigen Blick. Obwohl der Himmel, an welchem Möwen kreischend und einander balgend ihre Kreise drehten, etwas aufgeklart war, roch die Luft nach Feuchtigkeit und noch nicht allzu lang vergangenem Regen. Kaum jemand war in der näheren Umgebung des kleinen Piers zu sehen, was Jack als gutes Zeichen zu deuten wusste. Solange noch niemand Wind davon bekam, dass die Royal Navy mit einem ihrer Schiffe in Tortuga angelegt hatte und nur Dank Captain Jack Sparrow nun den Kurs zu der Pirateninsel kannte, würde die Suche nach einer Crew und die Einholung von Informationen weniger schwierig sein.

Jack ging schnellen Schrittes voran, sodass Mullroy bald schon außer Atem war und bei jedem Schritt schnaufte. „Jack...so eilig haben wir es nun auch wieder nicht. Musst du so hetzen?", fragte Will vorsichtig an, als er das rote Gesicht des dicklichen Mannes sah. „Komisch", entgegnete Jack spöttisch, „Als wir zuletzt hier waren, konnte es dir gar nicht schnell genug gehen, von der Insel runterzukommen und nun willst du dir Zeit für einen Spaziergang nehmen?"

„Nein, aber ich denke, dass unsere beiden Freunde hier nicht lange das Tempo mithalten können und es dann wieder Ärger mit Norrington gibt."

„Will. Ich zwinge niemanden, mich zu beaufsichtigen. Erst recht nicht, wenn ich mir dabei vorkomme wie ein räudiger Hund, der Gassi geführt wird.", murrte Jack ungeduldig. „Du könntest zumindest versuchen, mit Norrington zu kooperieren. Wenn du dich bei jedem Bisschen quer stellst, ist es klar, dass du keinen Vorteil daraus ziehst!", merkte Will etwas kleinlaut an. „Stell mich nicht als den Buhmann dar, der unkooperativ ist. Ich bin schon viel zu kooperativ, wenn du mich fragst. Und ihr? Ihr zwei seid nicht einmal in der Lage zu schwimmen. Wie bitte wollt ihr Taugenichtse einen Piraten wie mich in Gewahrsam halten?", wandte sich der gereizte Jack an die beiden Marinesoldaten, die einander ratlos ansahen, dann aber fast synchron die Waffen zückten. „Ah ja...ich sehe schon, Gentlemen...ihr seid zwei von der harten Sorte", schnaufte Jack herabwürdigend und stapfte sorglos weiter. Er musste irgendwie versuchen, Mullroy und Murtogg loszuwerden, so viel stand fest. Andererseits würde er keine Crew zusammentrommeln können. Vorsichtig schlich sich also Jack auf leisen Sohlen durch eine breite Straße, zu der zu rechter Stunde ein riesiger Trubel herrschte, am Morgen jedoch das große Ausnüchtern anstand und somit keine Menschenseele zu sehen war – abgesehen von denen, die ihren Rausch ausschliefen und sich in der vergangenen Nacht nicht mehr in ihr Bett gefunden hatten oder jenen, welche die leidlichen Opfer eines nächtlichen Überfalls gewesen waren.

Murtogg schielte mit Unmut auf einen Mann, der nur in Lumpen gekleidet und laut schnarchend am Straßenrand lag, den Kopf auf einen anderen bettend, der keinen Mucks mehr von sich gab. Eilig ersuchte der Soldat mit den anderen Schritt zu halten, um nicht etwa auf Tortuga verloren zu gehen. Denn er fühlte sich selbst bei helllichtem Tage nicht wohl, auf der berühmt-berüchtigten Pirateninsel herumzuspazieren. „Hier scheint niemand auch nur in entferntester Weise nüchtern genug zu sein, um mit uns zu sprechen. Wie gedenkt Ihr also eine Crew zu finden, Mister Sparrow?", fragte Mullroy misstrauisch nach. „Es dürfte mir so oder so recht schwer fallen, auch nur mit einer tauglichen Seele zu **reden**, solange ihr zwei Spaßvögel mit gezogenen Waffen hinter mir herlauft! Ich bitte euch, Kinder...steckt das Spielzeug weg, wenigstens für fünf Minuten. Wie sollte ich mich schon gegen euch behaupten, schließlich haben sie mir alle Waffen abgenommen, klar soweit?", Jack rollte entnervt mit den Augen und nur sehr zögerlich taten die Soldaten wie ihnen geheißen. Dass Jack Sparrow, pardon – **Captain** Jack Sparrow – von überaus findiger Natur war, musste ihnen niemand zweimal sagen, deswegen durften sie es sich nicht erlauben, ihm zu viel Vertrauen zu schenken, mochten seine Reden noch so überzeugend klingen.

Und obschon die beiden eine fast schon bizarre Sympathie dem Piraten gegenüber empfanden, konnten und wollten sie ihre Pflicht gegenüber der Royal Navy nicht vergessen.

Pfützen säumten die schlecht gepflasterten Wege, machten auf die Schlaglöcher aufmerksam, die sich fast lückenlos aneinander anreihten. Die Sonne drang nur spärlich bis zum Boden vor, da hohe Häuser, die zum Teil eingefallen waren (obgleich niemand bezweifelte, dass selbst in derartigen Bruchbuden noch jemand hauste), ihre weiten Schatten auf die Straßen warfen. „Wo genau gehen wir hin?", fragte Mullroy abermals nach. Auch ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich weiß Gott Besseres vorstellen konnte, als in dieser verruchten Gegend Patrouille zu laufen. „Im _Drunken Sailor´_ dürfte selbst zu dieser frühen Stunde was los sein, auch wenn ich befürchte, dass sich dort, wie es der Name erahnen lässt, hauptsächlich Verkoster von gutem Rum aufhalten. Dort werde ich nach einer bekannten Seele Ausschau halten und...den Rest überlasst ihr besser mir, klar soweit?", endete Jack seine Ausführungen, als er in die ungläubigen Gesichter der beiden Männer schaute. Will grinste in sich hinein. Das konnte ein durchaus heiteres Unterfangen werden, wenn Jack Murtogg und Mullroy in eine Taverne bugsierte. Zudem war es nicht unmöglich, dass Jack einer seiner verflossenen Liebschaften begegnete und wieder die ein oder andere Ohrfeige abbekam, was Will ein wenig aufheiterte.

Schweigend gingen sie einige Zeit weiter, bis sie aus nicht allzu weiter Entfernung Lärm vernahmen. Es klang, als wütete ein Sturm, der selbst Stein zum Bersten bringen konnte, doch versicherte lautes Gelächter den Hörenden dessen, dass wohl nur eine heftige Prügelei im Gange war. Und dies wiederum ließ Jack und die anderen erahnen, dass die Taverne ganz nah sein musste. Als die vier Männer letztlich vor einem alten, jedoch noch in allen Bestandteilen vorhandenen Haus standen und auf ein grünes Schild schauten, das sanft vom Wind bewegt wurde und klagend vor sich hin quietschte, waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Jack rückte seinen Dreispitz zurecht und drehte sich mit zusammengefalteten Händen zu den beiden Herren in Uniform um. „Gentlemen", begann er in schmeichelndem Ton und sein schwarzer Bart wanderte mit seinen Mundwinkeln nach oben, „da es jetzt um Gelingen oder Misslingen dieser Mission geht, empfehle ich Euch, Euch folgende drei Ratschläge meinerseits zu Herzen zu nehmen, ehe Ihr dieses beschauliche Lokal betretet! _Nummer eins_: Lasst die Waffen stecken, auch wenn Ihr so gern daran herumspielt! _Nummer zwei_: Sagt kein Wort! Auch wenn Euch jemand anspricht! Tut so, als wäret Ihr stumm und noch dazu taub. Am besten auch blind, denn Ihr wollt mit Sicherheit nicht sehen, was Ihr sehen werdet, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine...", Jack holte tief Luft, um seinem Appell die nötige Wichtigkeit zu verleihen: „ Und Nummer drei: Stellt bloß nichts...Blödes an! Fragt Will, der hat genügend Erfahrung damit", endete Jack und schenkte seinem jungen Gehilfen einen belehrenden Seitenblick.

Jack machte sich nun also daran, den „Drunken Sailor" zu betreten und wollte eben mit der rechten Hand den Türknauf umfassen, als die Tür mit lautem Scheppern aufgestoßen wurde, den Piraten beinahe zu Boden riss, und ein Mann heraus stolperte und mit mehrmaligem dumpfen Aufschlagen die vier kleinen Stufen hinabpurzelte, wo er schlussendlich regungslos, aber dennoch amüsiert kichernd, liegen blieb. Murtogg und Mullroy starrten entgeistert auf den Trunkenbold, der noch die zerbrochene Weinflasche in der rechten Hand hielt.

„Denkt an meine Worte!", sagte Jack relativ unbeeindruckt und betrat als Erster das Lokal, in welchem sich Tabakgeruch in dicken Schwaden nebelartig an die Tische, die teils umgestoßen worden waren, schmiegte.

Am Tresen, auf dem umgekippte Gläser und Flaschen aufgereiht waren, saßen etwa acht Männer, die meisten von ihnen waren weit vornüber gebeugt und schauten anscheinend sehr tief in ihre Gläser, manche von ihnen waren sogar in dieser Haltung eingeschlafen, die Nase sog mehr Rum als nötige Luft ein. Doch so unglaublich es schien, vier oder fünf Seeleute unterhielten sich rege, andere spielten Seemannslieder auf einem alten, nicht gestimmten Klavier, wiederum andere tanzten unermüdlich und stellten den Dirnen nach, die sich noch immer rege unter die Leute mischten. Am Boden lagen lachende Männer, die sich zuvor noch prügelnd auf den gleichen Dielen entlang gewälzt hatten, sich zuvor noch gedroht hatten, dem anderen den Garaus zu machen. „Wünsche einen guten Morgen allerseits!", rief Jack fröhlich in die Runde, die sogleich durch ihn einen neuen Grund fand, den Becher zu heben und auf den Neuankömmling in ihrer Mitte zu trinken. Will, dem diese Szenerie zwar immer noch befremdlich, aber immerhin schon bekannt vorkam, heftete sich an Jacks Fersen und bemühte sich, die absonderlichen Leute als normal hinzunehmen.

Wie Jack schon geahnt und befürchtet hatte, fiel dies seinen beiden Wachhunden in Uniform alles andere als leicht. Sie klammerten sich an die Kolben ihrer Gewehre und beäugten jede Bewegung in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung mit tiefstem Misstrauen. Doch bisher nahm von ihnen noch keiner Notiz, was Jack als glücklichen Zufall deutete.

Der Pirat nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass ein alter Mann seitlich von seinem Hocker kippte, und ließ sich auf ebendiesem nieder, um den Wirt friedlichen Blickes zu fragen: „Guter Mann, wollt Ihr einem ebenso gutem Piraten eine Auskunft erteilen?"

„Sparrow, was hast du jetzt schon wieder ausgefressen, dass es dich ausgerechnet hier her verschlägt?", knurrte der Wirt, dessen ehemals weißes Hemd mit Flecken übersäht war, deren genauere Herkunft Jack besser nicht hinterfragen wollte. „Nichts, was dich interessieren könnte. Ich suche eine Crew. Eine, die möglichst schnell bereit dazu ist, mit mir in See zu stechen!" Der Wirt runzelte die Stirn, lehnte seinen bulligen Körper weit nach vorn und fuhr mit seiner tiefen Stimme fort: „Wenn man so hört, was du für einen Verschleiß mit deinen Mannschaften hast, bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob du wirklich jemanden finden wirst, der mit dir kommt. Zumal du die Royal Navy allem Anschein nach hier her gelotst hast!" Als diese Worte gesprochen wurden, verstummte auf einem Schlag die Kneipe, niemand, ganz gleich ob angetrunken oder nicht, sagte ein Wort, ein jeder starrte ungläubig auf Jack, den nun die erste Welle des Unmuts durchlief. Mullroy und Murtogg fühlten sich wie armselige Beutetiere, die einem Rudel Wölfe ausgesetzt waren. „**Die beiden** meinst du?", rief Jack aus und seinen arbeitenden Gesichtszügen konnte man entnehmen, dass er nach einer Ausrede suchte. Will schwante Böses. „Ach...weißt du, die hab ich auf einer Kostümparty in Port Maria kennen gelernt. Zwei ganz verrückte Kerle, die sich so in ihre Rolle als Marinesoldaten hineinversetzt haben, dass sie schon _glauben_ echte Soldaten zu sein! Verrückt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Sparrow. Verrückt, was du dir immer für bescheuerte Ausreden einfallen lässt. Du sollst doch sicherlich jemanden ausliefern, hab ich Recht?", die Miene des Wirtes verfinsterte sich und der ein oder andere Gast erhob sich auf die taumelnden Füße, drohend die Fäuste in die Luft reckend. Jack drehte sich mit zittrigem Lächeln zu Will um, der etwas ratlos in der Gegend herumstand. Die Situation drohte zu eskalieren und Jack wusste, dass es keinen günstigeren Zeitpunkt mehr für ihn geben würde, unbeschadet die Taverne verlassen zu können. Darum sagte er mit zuckersüßem Lächeln: „Dass ihr Leute immer so etwas Schlimmes von mir denken müsst. Na ja...wenn mir hier keiner helfen will, werde ich eben ein anderes Wirtshaus aufsuchen, in dem man noch freundlich behandelt wird, auch wenn man anders als die anderen ist."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Jack einen Zeigefinger an der Schläfe, um zu verdeutlichen, dass seine beiden uniformierten Begleiter nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatten und es ihnen zu verzeihen sei, dass sie so ausgerechnet in Tortuga herumspazierten. Mullroy und Murtogg waren von Jacks Darstellung natürlich wenig angetan, doch war ihnen alles lieber, als eine Prügelei mit diesen Hünen von Seemännern vom Zaun zu brechen. So folgten die beiden unter den verächtlichen und bedrohlichen Blicken der Korsaren Jack und Will nach draußen, ohne dass ihnen ein Haar gekrümmt wurde.

John Hackles, Inhaber des „Drunken Sailor" und noch dazu ein waschechter Kleinganove, drehte sich, nachdem die Tür seiner Taverne hinter den Besuchern ins Schloss gefallen war, zu den anderen um, bleckte die gelblichen Zähne und knurrte: „Die Royal Navy hat Spürhunde ausgesandt. Sagt so vielen Seeleuten wie möglich, dass sie sich besser nicht auf Sparrow einlassen sollen. Er ist der Köder am Haken der Marine und wir sollten besser dafür sorgen, dass niemand von uns anbeißt!"

Auf John Hackles' Geheiß hin strömten nach und nach (zumindest all die, die noch halbwegs geradeaus gehen konnten) in Tortuga aus, um die schlechte Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer zu verbreiten. Und sie sollten in ihrem Vorhaben nicht erfolglos bleiben... .

**.:.-x-.:.**

Kurze Zeit später, fast am anderen Ende der Insel in einem abgedunkelten kleinen Zimmer, fand das Morgenlicht keinen Weg in die stickige, von Rauchschwaden erfüllte Kammer. Ab und an hörte man, wie Zigarrenqualm einem Seufzer gleich ausgebliesen wurde, wie Stühle leise knarrten oder eine Glasflasche plump auf den Dielenboden abgestellt wurde. Ansonsten war alles absolut still. Wenn man genau hinsah – aber selbst dann musste man im Besitz scharfer Adleraugen sein – konnte man im Dunkel die Silhouetten dreier Gestalten ausmachen, die nebeneinander auf den Stühlen lümmelten und lethargisch ihre Zeit absaßen. Die Vorhänge waren so dicht und doppelt und dreifach vor die Fenster geschoben worden, dass man nicht einmal die bläuliche Ursprungsfarbe des Stoffes wieder erkennen konnte. Ein idealer Schlafplatz für Nachtschwärmer, die das Licht scheuten, so konnte man sagen. Aber war dieser Ort nichts anderes als ein Plätzchen zum Nachdenken und Pläne aushecken.

Ein scheues Klopfen an die schwere metallene Tür durchschlug harsch die Stille und zwei der drei Personen wandten sich verwundert zur Tür um. Noch immer sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, aber die Monotonie des Trinkens und Rauchens war nun zerrissen. Sekunden verrannen und nichts geschah. Bis das Klopfen zurückkehrte. Energischer. Fast schon panisch.

Dies bewegte letztlich die dritte Gestalt dazu, sich zu erheben und verärgert den Störenfried zu empfangen. „Welcher ungehobelte Sohn einer Qualle wagt es, uns zu stören?", ertönte eine temperamentvolle Stimme. „Ich bin's, Randy...Kiki, mach auf, es ist wirklich dringend!", kam es dumpf durch die Tür zurück. Ein Seufzer ertönte, dann aber wurde die Tür mit einem lauten Knarren aufgestoßen. Das Tageslicht strömte wie unbändige Fluten eines reißenden Flusses in das Zimmer, ließ dessen Insassen die Augen zusammenkneifen und die Hände schützend vor dieselben legen. „Was is, Randy? Wenn du hergekommen bist, um zu sagen, dass wieder irgendwer irgendjemand anderen verprügelt hat, muss ich dich wohl oder übel erschießen, denn normalerweise dulden wir hier keine Störung.", murrte Kiki und tapste schlaftrunken zurück an ihren Platz, dem Besucher Einlass gewährend. Das bleiche Licht machte nun erstmalig ihre Gestalt sichtbar. Sie trug an beiden Ohren schwere goldene Ringe, ein blaues Tuch hielt ihre lange dunkle Mähne zurück, ein weißes Band hielt ihren einzelnen geflochtenen Zopf zusammen, der ihr weit über den Rücken hinab reichte. Sie war von recht kleiner Statur, ein kleines Bäuchlein, das über ihren breiten schwarzen Gürtel ragte, erzählte von ihren Trinkexzessen auf Tortuga, ihrer Heimat schon von Kindesbeinen an. Ihr Gesicht war weder besonders schön noch auffallend hässlich. Die dunklen Augen verfolgten wachsam alles, was sich um sie herum abspielte.

Sie trug Hosen wie ein Mann, ein weißes, für sie viel zu großes Hemd, das halb aufgeknöpft war, bedeckte teils ihre schwarze Hose, als sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte, die gestiefelten Füße aufeinander legte, die Hände auf dem Bauch zusammenfaltete und erwartungsvoll zu Randy hinüber sah. Zwei Männer, die ihr die ganze Zeit über Gesellschaft geleistet hatten, beäugten den Besucher mit düsterer Miene.

„Nein, Kiki...es ist wirklich wichtig...du wirst es mir nicht glauben!"

„Besser wär's", entgegnete sie, plötzlich eine Pistole in der rechten Hand haltend und auf den hilflosen Randy richtend.

Dieser schluckte schwer, mit den Fingern durch das lichte Haar auf seinem Kopf streichend. „Sag' schon...wie du siehst, habe ich Wichtigeres zu tun, als mir dein Gejammer anzuhören.", knurrte Kiki, ungeduldig mit der Waffe in der Hand herumschwenkend. Randy räusperte sich, ein Schweißausbruch benetzte seine Schläfen und die Stirn mit kleinsten Perlen, in beiden Händen knetete er seinen Hut, knautschte ihn zusammen und zog ihn wieder auseinander. „Jack ist wieder hier.", äußerte er kleinlaut, besorgt um seine Gesundheit zu Boden starrend.

„Waaaas?", allein der Schreck brachte Kiki dazu, den Abzug zu betätigen, zu Randys Glück jedoch verfehlte sie ihr ursprüngliches Ziel und schoss nur ein Loch in die spärlich verputzte Wand. Sie sprang, wie es schien voller Entrüstung, auf und fuchtelte mit dem noch leicht rauchenden Revolver vor den Gesichtern der totenbleichen Männer herum, als sie lospolterte: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Dass **der** sich noch hierher traut, dieser...Verräter...linker Hund! Teufel!", unruhig stapfte sie durch den Raum und alle drei Männer fürchteten, dass ein nervöses Zucken ihres rechten Zeigefingers erneut zu einer unfreiwilligen Schussabgabe führen konnte. „Dieser Mistkerl! Beleidigung der Piraterie! Wer hat ihn gesehen? Und vor allen Dingen – **wo** ist er gesehen worden? Randy, ich will alles wissen! Sofort!", mit dieser Aufforderung richtete sie mit zittriger Hand die Pistole erneut auf das armselige Würstchen von einem Informanten, ihre Augen blitzten vor Wildheit gefährlich auf. „Schon gut, schon gut...ich erzähl dir ja alles...aber Kiki?", er sah sie flehentlich an, worauf sie die Stirn runzelte, „Bitte leg zuerst das Ding weg!"

**.:.-x-.:.**

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es eine bescheuerte Idee wäre, M&M mitzunehmen, aber der werte Herr Commodore hört ja bekanntlich nicht auf das weise Wort eines erfahrenen Piraten!", fluchte Jack lauthals herum, als sie zu viert über einen Platz schlenderten, noch immer daran arbeitend, den kürzlich erlebten Misserfolg zu verdauen. „Mister Sparrow, wenn ich Eines anmerken darf – der Commodore hat nur wegen seiner Pflicht gegenüber der Royal Navy...", begann Murtogg schlichtend, doch Jack schnitt ihm gereizt das Wort ab: „Jaja, blablabla...blöd nur, wenn Pflichtgefühl über dem selbstständigen Denken steht!", schnaufte er abfällig. Schließlich hatte der Auftritt mit den Soldaten verhindert, dass er mit dem Wirt überhaupt in ein Gespräch kommen konnte. „Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Will, der besorgt die Rage des Piraten beobachtete. Murtogg und Mullroy folgten mit gesenkten Köpfen und sahen vielmehr wie kleine Kinder aus, die irgendeinen Unsinn angestellt hatten, als Soldaten, die einen berüchtigten Korsaren bewachen sollten.

„Keine Ahnung. Tortuga hat viele Tavernen und viele bereitwillige Seeleute. Wir können nur wieder unser Glück versuchen...aber ich denke, wir werden mehr Erfolg haben, wenn unsere beiden Freunde hier diesmal draußen warten!", Jack blitzte die Soldaten mit seinen dunklen Augen an und torkelte weiter. Selbst in größter Aufruhr verlor er diese Eigenart nicht und wirkte noch immer wie ein stolzer Gockel, dem man zu viel Rum in den Wassernapf geschüttet hatte.

Ratlos die Schultern zuckend, folgte Will dem guten Captain, mit Mullroy und Murtogg hinterdrein.

Die Stunden vergingen und mit dem Stand der Sonne veränderte sich auch Jacks Laune im Laufe des Tages von _mies_ zu _noch mieser_. Die Kneipen und Gasthäuser, denen sie gemeinsam einen Besuch abgestattet hatten und die sich als nutzlose Zeitverschwendung herausstellten, konnte keiner von ihnen mehr an der Zahl nennen. Überall ging die Kunde um, dass Jack Sparrow für die Royal Navy Köder legte und ein Verräter wäre. Natürlich verbot es alleinig die gottgegebene Einfalt eines jeden Seemanns, dieses Gerücht auch nur im Geringsten zu hinterfragen und so stellte sich ein jeder quer, mit dem Jack anbandeln wollte. Oftmals ignorierte man ihn völlig, behandelte ihn wie Luft, doch dies waren noch die sanftesten Methoden – als Jack zum dritten Mal in Folge von kräftigen Aufpassern aus einem Gasthaus geworfen wurde und sich beinahe die Nase brach, weil er mit der gegenüberliegenden Hauswand kollidierte, spuckte er abfällig gegen die Tür, aus welcher er soeben unfreiwillig marschiert war, und polterte ungezügelt los: „Verfluchte Piraten! Keinen Anstand kennen sie mehr! Undankbare Hunde!", nachdem er letzteres zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Goldzähnen hinausgezischt hatte, trat er gegen den Stamm einer Palme, die daraufhin entrüstet die fächergleichen Blätter hin und herschwenkte.

„...Und dabei haben wir die beiden bei den letzten sechs Tavernen draußen gelassen...!", setzte er fassungslos hinzu und wäre ihm sein Hut nicht lieb und teuer gewesen, hätte er ihn jetzt mit dem größten Vergnügen auf den Boden geschleudert und wäre haltlos darauf herum gesprungen, bis das edle Leder als solches nicht mehr zu erkennen gewesen wäre.

„Es wird sich mit Sicherheit herumsprechen, dass du mit Leuten von der Royal Navy auf Tortuga bist...", mutmaßte Will. Jack legte den Kopf schief, sodass die Perlen und Ketten in seinem Haar leise klirrten. „Nein wirklich, William! Daran hätte ich _überhaupt_ nicht gedacht!" Genervt seufzte er und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Nicht einmal seine Pistole hatte er mehr am Mann, sonst hätte er jetzt einen der beiden uniformierten Dummschwätzer erschießen können – das hätte vielleicht seinen Tag gerettet. Aber wie sooft stellte sich das erbarmungslose Schicksal gegen Captain Jack Sparrow.

„Wenn die Lage so aussichtslos erscheint, würde ich vorschlagen, zurück zur Dauntless zu gehen. Bleiben wir länger hier, wäre das vergeudete Zeit!", schlug Murtogg vor, die braunen Knopfaugen vorsichtig auf den griesgrämigen Piraten richtend. Jack krallte die Finger in seinen Gürtel, um einem völligen Ausraster vorzubeugen. Das lief alles ganz und gar nicht nach Plan. Nicht einmal annähernd. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, einige gute Leute anzuheuern und mit ihnen...und **nur** mit ihnen... .

„Jack? Pssst! Jaaaaack!", ertönte plötzlich ein leises Flüstern linkerhand. Jack hob die Braue und schielte in die Richtung, aus welcher das ominöse Raunen zu kommen schien. In einem Gebüsch versteckt saß ein älterer Mann mit lichtem Haupthaar. Die wenigen Zähne in seinem Mund ragten wie einsame Felsen einer weiten Graslandschaft aus dem Zahnfleisch, das wund und blutig wirkte. „Randall! Alter Haudegen, dass ich **dich** hier treffen würde!", rief Jack überrascht aus und Will und die Soldaten konnten erneut nicht anders, als ratlose Blicke zu tauschen. Jacks Bekanntschaften waren immer wieder seltsame und zwielichtige Gestalten, aber dieser alte Herr schien selbst für Jack ein wenig **zu** seltsam zu sein. Er leckte mit der blassen Zunge über die spröden Lippen, als wäre er ein Hund, dessen Lefzen stets mit Speichel benetzt waren. Die hellen grauen Augen rollten unruhig in den Höhlen, als er sich nervös in alle Richtungen umsah. „Pssst, Jack...nicht so laut...und wann hörst du endlich auf, mich beim vollen Namen zu nennen?!", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mich deine Geheimniskrämerei beunruhigen oder neugierig machen soll...was hast du denn zu sagen, Randy...wenn dir das lieber ist.", entgegnete Jack, die Augen verdrehend.

„Nicht hier...zu viele unliebsame Zuhörer in der Nähe. Komm mit...ich hätte da vielleicht etwas, an dem du interessiert wärest."

Jack kniff die Augen zusammen. So recht riet ihm sein Verstand nicht dazu, dem armen Schlucker von einem ehemaligen Seemann zu folgen. Aber andererseits ergab sich durch ihn vielleicht doch noch die Möglichkeit, Jacks Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Zögernd spielt Jack mit den Zöpfen seines Kinnbartes, ehe er ausstieß, als hätte er gar nicht erst für die Antwort überlegen müssen: „Geh voran, Randy, ich werde dir auf Schritt und Tritt folgen!" Randy grinste und ein kehliges Krächzen entfuhr seinem Mund, als er scheinbar lachte. Will war dieser komische Kauz recht unheimlich und ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihm blindlings folgten, auch wenn er scheinbar ein Bekannter von Jack zu sein schien. Mochte es an seiner Art im Allgemeinen liegen oder am merkwürdigen Funkeln seiner hellen Augen – Will war äußerst misstrauisch. Seit er Jack kannte, hatte sich diese Eigenschaft vermutlich stark verschärft. „Jack, meinst du nicht, wir sollten..."

„Nein", sagte Jack mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen, „Komm einfach mit, William, oder lass es. Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass dein Vater so zaghaft gewesen wäre."

Will fand es hinterhältig und unpassend von Jack, dass er stets seinen Vater mit ins Spiel brachte, am ehesten dann, wenn er Kritik an Will üben wollte. Dennoch, sei es aus gutem Willen oder aus Freundschaft zu dem Piraten gewesen, fügte sich Will Jacks Anweisung und begleitete ihn. Mullroy und Murtogg fackelten nicht lang und hefteten sich an die Fersen der beiden. Für einen törichten Augenblick hatten sie doch wahrhaft angenommen, dass Jack klein beigeben und das Theater auf Tortuga ein baldiges Ende nehmen würde. Doch bei diesem außergewöhnlichen Exemplar eines Piraten konnte man sich seiner Sache nie sicher sein. Der alte, leicht bucklige Mann führte die ungewöhnliche Truppe hinter sich her, an Weggabelungen kam es vor, dass er den krummen Rücken gegen die Häuserwand presste und verschwörerisch um die Ecke schielte, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Luft rein war und ihn niemand sah. Als ob es mittlerweile wie ein Geheimnis zu hüten gewesen wäre, dass Jack in der Piratenhochburg eingetroffen war. Die Sonne hatte ihren mittäglichen Zenitalstand lange überwunden und die Schatten hatten allmählich damit begonnen, länger zu werden.

Randy führte die in der Zwischenzeit recht fußmüde gewordenen Männer in einen Hinterhof, der von hohen, dunklen Mauern umschlossen war und eigentlich gar nichts Gutes verheißen konnte. Normalerweise hätten Jacks Alarmglocken schrillen müssen. Aber er wusste, dass im ärgsten Notfall immer noch seine bewaffneten Freunde hinter ihm standen. In der Hoffnung, sie würden ihm in diesem imaginären Notfall nicht aus Versehen in den Hinterkopf schießen, folgte Jack seinem alten Kumpel nun eine schier endlos lange Wendeltreppe hinab. Bald schon musste Randy eine Kerze anzünden, um im dunkler werdenden Gewölbe noch sehen zu können, wohin er trat.

Die Luft roch klamm und verfault, wie ein Keller, dessen Inhalt jahrelang vernachlässigt worden war. Will sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um. Die Wände erinnerten beinahe an die Kerkerarchitektur in Port Royal, Wasser sammelte sich zwischen den Gesteinsritzen und bildete kleinere Lachen. Spätestens jetzt wusste Will, warum er dem alten Knaben nicht hatte folgen wollen.

„Wir sind gleich da, wir sind gleich da!", versicherte Randy wieder und wieder und nachdem er das zum wohl hundertsten Male gesagt hatte, hörte Jack auf, seinen Worten Glauben zu schenken. Wie überrascht war der Pirat, als Randy also plötzlich vor ihm stehen blieb und Jack ihm bald in seiner ausschweifenden Gangart die Stiefelspitze in die Kimme gerammt hätte. „So...", Randy hob mit zittriger Hand die Kerze, um die Wand besser begutachten zu können und mit einigen Faustschlägen deren Konsistenz zu überprüfen. „Ich habe ein Déjà-vu. Oh ja, das habe ich!", murmelte Jack, als Randy durch einige weitere Schläge einen Hohlraum hinter der Wand ausmachen konnte und durch drei, vier kräftige Tritte eine zuvor unsichtbare Tür öffnete. „Diese Methode scheint weit verbreitet zu sein in der Karibik, was?", schmunzelte Jack, mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand eine Haarsträhne aufwickelnd.

Diesem Kommentar keine größere Bedeutung zuweisend, betrat Randy als Erster den geheimen Raum, der sich als eine Art Korridor herausstellte und wahrscheinlich zu einem noch weiter entlegenem kleinen Zimmer führte. „Mister Sparrow, dieser Ort erscheint mir nicht sonderlich vertrauenswürdig!", merkte Mullroy an, dem das Muffensausen deutlich anzusehen war. Jack drehte sich torkelnd um und schleuderte Will beinahe all seine Haarpracht ins Gesicht. Dann grinste er breit und sagte: „Das ist **Tortuga**, Jungchen...Vertrauen ist ein Fremdwort auf dieser Insel...klar soweit?"

Mullroy war gar nichts klar von dem, was Jack meinte. Aber er ließ es dabei beruhen. Spinnweben wehten geisterhaft im seichten Luftzug, verursacht durch das Schließen der Tür. Einige von ihnen blieben an Jacks pompösen Hut kleben, die er eiligst wieder abzustreifen versuchte, jedoch kläglich daran scheitern musste. Als er es aufgegeben hatte, wild mit den Händen in seinem Gesicht herumzufuchteln, um die lästigen Fäden loszuwerden, fand sich Jack in einem verdächtig abgedunkeltem Zimmer wieder. Die Luft roch stickiger als im Korridor, zwei weitere Türen stellten sich als potenzielle Fluchtmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung. Zwei hohe Fenster waren nur schemenhaft an der anderen Wand auszumachen. Es schien tatsächlich Tageslicht an diesen tief gelegenen Raum zu gelangen, was daran liegen mochte, dass dieser Bunker, oder wie man diesen Unterschlupf auch benennen wollte, direkt an einem Steilhang liegen musste. Vielleicht boten diese Fenster einen grandiosen Ausblick auf die Küste, einen endlos in die Ferne schweifenden Blick an den Horizont. Und noch viel weiter.

Jack blieb nicht lange Zeit, über den möglichen Ausblick aus den Fenstern zu grübeln, denn Randys Stimme weckte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. „Warte einen Augenblick, Jack."

„Jetzt wirst du wohl reden können, alter Mann – warum hast du mich hierher gebracht? Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass hier noch unliebsame Zuhörer, wie du es sagtest, anwesend sind. Spuck's aus, Randy...was hast du für mich?"

„Nun...weißt du, Jack...du...", stammelte Randy unsicher und tupfte sich die schweißnasse Stirn mit einem Tuch ab. „Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, Randylein. Du kannst mich nicht zum Narren halten, klar soweit? Denn ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow!", brüstete sich der Pirat, als Randy auf suspekte Weise seinem Blick auswich und nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Dass dies ein geplanter Hinterhalt war, hatte Jack schon lange vermutet, aber die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, was genau ihn hier erwartete, ließ selbst ihn ein wenig unruhig werden. Will sah sich argwöhnisch in der Kammer um, als ein leises Lachen ertönte. Blitzschnell, einer Schlange nicht unähnlich, wanderte Wills Hand zum Griff seines Kurzschwerts und bereit ebendieses im Angesicht des noch gesichtslosen Gegners zu ziehen, schlossen sich seine Finger so fest um das Metall, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Lass stecken, Kleiner. Wirst dir noch wehtun damit.", kicherte eine amüsierte Frauenstimme aus dem anderen Winkel des dunklen Zimmers. „Wer ist da? Im Namen der Royal Navy, gebt Euch zu erkennen! Auf der Stelle!", platzte es aus dem aufgeregten Murtogg heraus, der wie sein Freund das Gewehr geschultert hatte und ziellos auf das gähnende Dunkel richtete. Weiteres Gelächter ertönte, diesmal jedoch schien es von mehreren Personen zu stammen. Jack rollte die Augen. Er wusste genau, wem diese Stimmen gehörten. Und er wusste ebenso, dass dieser Tag kein schlechteres Ende hätte nehmen können.

Mullroy wedelte unruhig mit dem Gewehr herum und hätte Jacks Stiefel beinahe mit zwei hübschen Einschusslöchern versehen, als dieser fast gelangweilt mit der Hand den eisernen Lauf zu Boden drückte. Diese Geste war deutlich genug, um den beiden klar zu machen, dass es besser war, die Waffen fallen zu lassen.

„Was hast du dir denn da wieder für Witzfiguren angelacht, hm? Traurig, traurig, wie sehr der gute alte Jack heruntergekommen ist.", sprach die Frauenstimme erneut, diesmal jedoch aus nächster Nähe. Will und die beiden Soldaten konnten eine kleine Gestalt ausmachen, die in noch sicherem Abstand zu Jack aufrecht stand. „Wenigstens nicht so heruntergekommen wie du, Kiki.", brummte Jack, alles andere als amüsiert. Drei Kerzen wurden entzündet und der Raum in schwaches, bronzenes Licht gehüllt. Jetzt erst konnte Will erkennen, dass es ein junges Mädchen von seinem Alter war, das langsam an Jack herantrat und ihn höhnisch belächelte. „Ach, das sind aber bösartige Worte. Freust du dich denn nicht, mich wieder zu sehen? Nach so langer Zeit?", fragte sie, ihre Mimik verstärkte nur den Zynismus in ihrer Stimme. Jack schenkte ihr ein wackeliges Lächeln und sagte: „Nein. Aber ich könnte zumindest so tun, wenn dich das glücklich macht!"

„Immer noch der gleiche blödsinnige Humor...und ich hätte fast gelacht", entgegnete sie in ähnlich schmeichlerischem Ton. Jacks Lächeln wurde breiter und Will wusste nicht richtig, wie er das Gesehene einordnen sollte – waren die beiden Feinde oder alte Freunde, die nur spielerisch so grob miteinander umgingen? „Was willst du, Kiki? Du hättest mir auch weitaus unkomplizierter auf die Nerven gehen können", merkte Jack an.

„Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß?", giftete sie zurück und beäugte die beiden Soldaten mit amüsierten Blicken. „Du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass es wenig Vorteile mit sich bringt, in Tortuga mit Soldaten der Marine gesehen zu werden.", sagte Kiki, die fast pechschwarzen Haare über die Schulter zurückwerfend, in der rechten Hand die Pistole hin und herdrehend.

„Weiß ich."

„Und warum tust du es dann? Stecken wir wieder in der Patsche?", Kiki pfefferte ihm diese Gegenfrage sofort entgegen. Jack taumelte kurzzeitig auf der Stelle, dann beugte er sich leicht vornüber und krümmte belehrend den Zeigefinger. „Ich, Schätzchen...**ich** stecke in der Patsche...du hast damit gar nichts zu tun und wirst dich auch raushalten!", Jack drehte sich mit diesen Worten schwankend um und machte sich daran, mit großen Schritten den kellerartigen Bau zu verlassen. Ein leises Knacken ertönte.

„Falsch."

Jack sah in Wills kreidebleiches Gesicht und drehte ruckartig und mit bestürzter Miene den Kopf zu Kiki. Das Knacken entstammte aus ihrer Pistole. Sie hatte mit dem Daumen den Hahn gespannt und mit ausgestrecktem Arm richtete sie den feuerbereiten Lauf genau auf die Stirn des Piraten. Jack schielte leicht nach oben und sah so mit beiden Augen auf die Waffe. Da er selbst durch den törichten Commodore unbewaffnet war, beschloss Jack, nichts Blödes anzustellen und lieber den Diplomaten zu spielen, um seinen Hintern unbeschadet aus dieser misslichen Lage manövrieren zu können. „Äh...Kiki...Schatz...lass uns doch reden."

„Nenn mich noch einmal _Schatz_ und du bist längste Zeit im Besitz deines Kopfes gewesen!", funkelte sie ihn zornig an. Die beiden Hünen von Männern, die ihre Leibwache zu sein schienen, hatten sich mittlerweile auch an ihre Seite gesellt und Murtoggs sowie Mullroys Waffe eingesammelt. „Du bist also bereit, deine vorangegangene Aussage zu überdenken?", fragte sie, ein diebisches Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre schmalen Lippen. „In Anbetracht der widrigen Umstände...", begann Jack und schloss kurz die Augen, als sie den Druck verstärkte, mit welchem sie das kalte Eisen auf Jacks warme Stirn presste, „...ja...ich denke schon."

„Prima. Das wollte ich doch nur hören.", antwortete Kiki und rief einem der Männer zu: „Calvin, wärest du so freundlich, die beiden Kerle mit den schlotternden Knien nach draußen zu geleiten. Ich denke, dass das, was hier besprochen wird, nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt ist."

„Aye, Kiki...soll ich den weichgesichtigen Schmalhans auch mit raus nehmen?", brummte der größere der beiden Männer, dessen bloße Armmuskulatur aussagekräftig genug war, um zu vermitteln, dass es besser wäre, ihm nicht von Mann zu Mann gegenüberzutreten, wenn man beabsichtigte, längere Zeit, und das noch in voller Montur, zu leben. Kiki begutachtete Will und grinste. „Nein, lass mal, Calvin...ich glaube, den wird Jack noch als moralischen Beistand gebrauchen können... . Aber nimm ihm sein Spielzeug weg." Calvin tat wie ihm geheißen, riss Will das Schwert aus der Hand, das dieser wiederum nur widerwillig freigeben wollte, und packte beide Marinesoldaten an den Armen, um sie kurzerhand auf dem gleichen Weg hinaus zu führen, auf welchem sie sich hier eingefunden hatten.

Jack beobachtete mit schwindendem Optimismus die Abführung seiner beiden „Schutzbefohlenen" und auch Wills Miene verriet ihm, dass Stiefelriemens Sohn die Lage für sehr schlecht befand. Als die Tür, schwerfällig wie immer, hinter dem stämmigen Calvin ins Schloss fiel, schob Kiki mit den Füßen zwei Stühle zu Will und Jack. Mit den Worten „So, ihr zwei Hübschen...dann legt mal los...wo drückt denn der Schuh, dass ihr ausgerechnet in Tortuga nach Hilfe sucht?" ließ sie sich selbst auf einen kleinen Schemel nieder, die Pistole nicht aus der Hand legend und Jack triumphierend angrinsend.

„Wir suchen eine Crew!", murmelte Jack, der nicht lange zögerte und sich auf den ihm angebotenen Stuhl niederließ. „Jaja...soweit weiß ich das auch schon...aber das ist nicht der Punkt, Jack. **Wofür** brauchst du eine Crew?", Kikis Geduld kannte Grenzen. Grenzen, die Jack schon des Öfteren überschritten hatte, „Kleiner, setz dich endlich hin, dein finsterer Schmollblick macht mich ganz nervös!", wandte sie sich dann an Will, der mit der Bezeichnung _„Kleiner"_ nicht wirklich glücklich zu sein schien, sich dann aber, größtenteils um die seltsame Bekannte von Jack nicht übermäßig zu provozieren, ihrer Anweisung gemäß auf den Stuhl neben Jack setzte. „Warum willst du das überhaupt wissen? Es ist keine Sache von großem Profit..."

„Du wirst keine Crew auf Tortuga finden, die mit dir geht, dafür habe ich bereits gesorgt...", unterbrach sie ihn harsch.

„Hab ich gemerkt!", Jack musste sich ein Lächeln abringen, aber innerlich kochte er vor Wut über. „...abgesehen von der meinigen.", endete Kiki, ihre braunen Augen blitzten seltsam verschwörerisch auf. Will runzelte die Stirn. Der Gedanke, mit dieser Frau in See stechen zu müssen, missfiel ihm in höchstem Maße. Sie hatte etwas an sich, das sein Misstrauen erweckte und ihn mit Bedacht die Worte aussprechen ließ, die seine Gedanken kreuzten. Jacks Augen weiteten sich. Anscheinend schien er von Kikis Anspielung ebenso wenig zu halten wie Will. „Verstehe ich das richtig? Du willst mir deine Crew für eine Fahrt überlassen? Einfach so?", hinterfragte er fast kleinlaut.

Kiki stieß ein lautes Lachen aus, fing sich aber bald wieder und konterte: „Nein, Jack. Ich biete dir an, dass **wir**, meine Crew und **ich**, dich und deinen Spießgesellen zum gewünschten Reiseziel schippern."

„Wo ist der Haken?"

„Es gibt keinen.", entgegnete sie schnell und strich sich nachdenklich mit den Fingerkuppen über die Fingernägel der anderen Hand, als führe sie eine sehr einfache Form der Maniküre durch.

„Hältst du mich für so dämlich?", lächelte Jack charmant.

„Nein. Dämlich bist du nicht, so viel muss ich dir lassen. Aber unvorsichtig.", mit einem schweren Poltern warf sie den Revolver auf den kleinen Holztisch, der sie von den beiden Männern trennte. „Du bist mir noch was schuldig, Jack und das weißt du", fuhr sie in ernsterem Ton fort, „Wo immer du auch hinzufahren gedenkst – du wirst es mir schon sagen. Und ich erwarte, dass es eine Fahrt ist, die sich für dich lohnt...wozu solltest du sonst nach einer Piratenmeute suchen, wo du doch schon die Royal Navy an deiner Seite hast?" Will schenkte Jack einen fragenden Blick, doch dieser wich ihm abermals aus. „Was denn...hat denn der Kleine geglaubt, Jack würde brav an der Seite der Uniformträger durch die Karibik segeln, wo er doch durch ein Hintertürchen in Tortuga mit einer Crew voller Halunken entschwinden könnte? Dafür, dass du braune Äuglein hast, bist du ganz schön blauäugig.", stellte Kiki im Resümee zusammen. Will wirkte entsetzt. Und enttäuscht. Und alles zur gleichen Zeit. „Du hast Recht, Kiki...", bekannte sich Jack plötzlich und sah zu ihr auf. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, wie er ernster nicht sein konnte, fuhr Jack fort: „Es gibt in der Tat eine lohnenswerte Sache. Ich suche nach verschollenen Schiffen der Königlichen Marine. Deren Kammern sind mit Schätzen aus Spanien und dem Mittelmeer zum Bersten gefüllt. Die Navy versucht mich zu erpressen, indem sie meine Crew in Port Royal gefangen hält. Ich gab also vor, zu kooperieren..."

„...um letztendlich nach Tortuga zu gelangen und ihnen allen ein Schnippchen zu schlagen...sieht dir ähnlich, Jack.", murmelte Kiki, die ihn eindringlich musterte, als prüfte sie, ob er log oder die Wahrheit sprach. Wills Mundwinkel waren deutlich nach unten gewandert, die Brauen waren grimmig über die Augen gesenkt. Jack spielte schon wieder mit falschen Karten. Nur vermochte Will im Moment nicht auszumachen, wen er diesmal wahrlich hereingelegt hatte oder hereinlegen würde – seine eigene Crew, die in Port Royal festsaß, die Royal Navy, die auf einem Schiff in Tortugas Hafen vor Anker lag, oder die seltsame Fremde, die er Kiki nannte.

Aber allein der Gedanke, dass Jack nicht in Erwägung zog, zur Dauntless zurückzukehren, machte Wills Gewissen zur schweren Bürde.

„Aye...ich schlage dir was vor, Jack...", Kiki stützte das spitze Kinn auf einen Arm, „Da du nur mit einer Piratencrew solch ein Unterfangen durchziehen kannst, und meine Crew die einzig verfügbare auf ganz Tortuga ist, die im Besitz eines noch dazu intakten Schiffes ist, biete ich dir an, dich mit meiner Crew auf die Suche zu begleiten. Aber nur, wenn dabei mindestens 70 Prozent des Gewinns für mich abspringen!"

Jack verzog die Mundwinkel. „Immer noch das gierige kleine Biest von früher..."

Kiki zuckte mit den Achseln und murmelte: „Ich bin deine einzige Chance, Jack. Nutze sie, oder sieh zu, wie du die Stiefel der Royal Navy blitzblank leckst." Die Arme verschränkt vor der Brust haltend, lehnte sie sich selbstgefällig grinsend zurück. Jack tat so, als müsste er kurz überlegen, dann aber brach es aus ihm hervor: „Abgemacht!"

„Jack!", stieß Will empört aus. Dieser plötzliche Meinungswechsel seines Freundes brachte Will aus der Fassung. Das würde mächtigen Ärger mit Norrington geben. „Du kannst dich nicht einfach davonstehlen...du hast den Vertrag unterschrieben und wenn du nicht wie geplant zurückkehrst, ist das Dokument nichtig."

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen, Junge", winkte Jack eilig ab, doch Will machte sich Sorgen. Und zwar sehr große. „Selbst **wenn** dir die Konsequenzen des Vertragsbruches egal sind, wie willst du ungesehen von der Insel verschwinden? Wir haben Mullroy und Murtogg im Nacken und Tortugas Hafen ist nicht gerade der größte, sodass es Norrington auffiele, wenn wir am Kai herumspazierten und auf ein fremdes Schiff gingen." Kiki musterte Will abermals und fragte: „Ich weiß, es klingt wie eine billige Anmache, aber...kenne ich dich irgendwoher?"

Will funkelte sie an, entgegnete aber nichts. Allein Jack erbarmte sich, der Korsarin zu antworten: „Er ist Stiefelriemen Bills Sohnemann."

„Oooh...", kam es in nachdenklichem Ton von Kiki, „Siehst genauso aus wie er."

„Um auf deine Anfrage zurückzukommen...", entsann sich Jack endlich dazu, auf Wills Problemstellung einzugehen, „Ein Vertragsbruch ist nicht vorgesehen...ich werde die Schiffe der Royal Navy übergeben, sobald wir sie gefunden haben. Mullroy und Murtogg kann man leichter abhängen als Schmeißfliegen. Und was machte dir noch Sorgen? Ach ja...der Hafen. Das ist das kleinste Problem von allen. Also mach dir keine Gedanken. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja...die Gewinnaufteilung...", brabbelte Jack dann weiter, als er sich Kiki zuwandte. Will war mittlerweile aufgestanden und ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Wenn er sich Jack anschloss und die Royal Navy abermals verriet, konnte das schlimme Auswirkungen haben, wenn sie wieder in Port Royal ankämen. Noch dazu traute er dieser Kiki nicht über den Weg. Ihre verschlagene Art und das hinterlistige Grinsen mahnten Will zur Vorsicht. Wie Jack es anstellen wollte, ungesehen Tortuga mit einer Piratenhorde zu verlassen, bevor Commodore Norrington auch nur etwas erahnen konnte, war Will noch immer ein Rätsel. Selbst mit Verkleidung wäre dies ein zu riskantes Unterfangen.

Doch Jack hatte wie sooft weiter gedacht. Und Will sollte bald schon herausfinden, was im Kopf des genialen Piraten vor sich ging... .

**.:.-x-.:.**

_Und ich verdrück mich mal wieder vor meinen Berg an Büchern und Tafelwerken, etc., etc. ...manchmal hasse ich Schule wirklich. Danke an Maria fürs Beta-Lesen! (apropos, wo warst du denn heute???) Kommentare zu den Reviews folgen noch!_


End file.
